Vampire's Flower
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: Hana, a lazy, audacious, tough 19 year-old meme generation girl somehow stumbles upon the dystopic world of Owari no Seraph where she soon learns vampires rules the world and humans are considered livestock and that she now must choose either to be eaten or die trying to get back to her world. Things becomes more complicating when she falls in love with her human-hating? predators.
1. Blooming Petal

Vampire's Flower

Chapter I:

Blooming Petal

* * *

Title: Vampire's Flower

Summary: Sato Hana, an 19 year old meme generation girl somehow stumbles upon the dystopic world of Owari no Seraph where she soon learns she should have probably paid attention to her Twilight obsessed friends' jabber instead of yik-yaking about how a squirrel took off with her biology homework or the fact she was now considered adult with responsibility and paying an arm and a leg to listen to a guy talk about things she'll never get in her life– might as well pay that 535,800 yen for the lecture mum gives her. Now, suck in world where vampires ruled the world and humans were considered livestock, she soon learns she must choose to either be eaten or die trying to get back to her world.

Pairing: Ferid x Hana x Crowley, Mika x Hana x Lacus with slight Hana x Waldo Gilles.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Owari no Seraph fandom! Nice to meet you and before you guys go on to read the story, I'll confess I haven't seen/read the anime/manga although I did see bits of manga so excuse me if characters seem bit odd. And those who knows me from other fandom, just know that I haven't given up my stories – it just that my favouritism of my story shifts quite unpredictably and if I'm not into it, I'll have hard time writing them. I think many authors goes through this process, it's hard to write a good piece of story if you're not into it and giving it your 100%.**

* * *

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

"Hana."

"Yui." I picked up, putting it on speaker. It was a small, personal joke of ours to use each other's' first names when one is being serious.

"It's mummy."

"I know – it says that on my caller ID."

"The letter from the hospital arrived; they want you to call to ask about the result. And let's be an adult this time, you're already 19; you have been for nearly a year now."

I sighed, breaking as light turned amber, "But I hate calling people."

"Sweetie, you're going to have to make your own hospital appointment from now on! You're not a child anymore."

"Sure mum, treat me like a child and expect me to act like an adult – parent logic."

"I'm not gonna call the hospital just because you're afraid to call strangers. You only went to get your yearly check-up because I made the appointment."

"Mum the true mark of adulthood is instead of your parent scheduling your doctor's appointments, you just avoid going to the doctor and hope you don't die."

"Hana!"

"Fine, fine. I'm hanging up mum."

"OK, drive safely!"

"Siri, dial my–" I noticed the oncoming call appearing on my phone screen and I swiped to the right to accept it.

"Bitch."

"Slut." Yuna greeted back, "I'm just calling because professor Suzuki want me to tell you that he's returning your assignments back."

"WHAT?!" I nearly rammed the car into sudden halt, "WHAT? I SPENT 2 ALL NIGHTER ON THAT STUFF!"

"..You're telling me you spent 2 all-nighters on an essay that was supposed to be about the 19th century medicine and increased population which you titled it as Jack the Ripper's guide to getting away with murder yo hella and wrote 'it was a very sexy time ' with wink emoticon at the end and 2000 yen stapled in front of it?"

"I'm a student living below the average line of poverty!" I justified, "I emptied out my bank account for that you know. Like I can't afford to buy anything for a while because I brought a gum yesterday!"

"And you sent him a drunk email which is actually up on the university Facebook of 'what not to do when drunk' right now and I quote: 'oioi Renny S it's ur girl H, just letting u kno u r tha Oedipus G and I'm sorry that u r bald. Lol. If u want I can hook u go with a girl who can get ur hair back and keep u bangin. Also I just needed to ask u for an extension on my paper. I'm really fucked rn and will b sick af tomorrow. Keep slayin boi and I forgot to bring bak the skeleton again. Ya c he and I had become real close and I'd like ur permission to make him ma crew plz cuz we Netflix and chillaxin. Hope to see you at ageHa sometimes mate, if u dnt mind can u bring some hot doctors who wouldn't mind experimenting their expertise on human body on me *wink wink*. C u Monday home boi. P.S. plz stop leavin cursor chillin in the middle of the video cuz it bothers much population of the students greatly. P.S.S u said to us no one is forcing us to work at the job we h8 but bruh ya will find the threat of starvation and homelessness is fairly coercive. P.S.S.S. The only thing that inspire me to write these essays is the due date. P.S.S.S.S If u add me 3 extra points to ma final grade I'll do anything. I dnt care. Are the next word out of ur mouth going 2b 'kill a man'? Cause I'll do it. I don't care. Give me those fkcing points so I get a decent grade and feel fucking validated. I h8 maself. Good fuckn yard, Hana Sato." Just what the fuck have you been drinking last night?!"

"…I-i don't know!" I stuttered, "I don't' even remember, I just went out for a fresh drink and I always take my card out with me in case of 'emergencies' but those emergencies always turn out to be 8 more jager bombs! Isn't there like any political party in Japan that wants to remove adults from the country? I really need my mum out of the country before exam results."

"What? No! Gosh! and he knows you've been adding words onto the end of essay paragraphs then changing the text colour to white to up the world count–"

"He wants us to write 5000 word essay like I don't even know 5000 words," I reasoned logically.

"–and he wants you to stop arriving at the uni so drunk you pack the chopping board instead of your laptop every time. And why hell do you laminate your notes?!"

"So the tears will roll off." I stoically replied, "Beside I'm done drinking. Last night I spent 30 minutes trying to capitalise a question mark. I'm a nice fucking person. I don't deserve this!"

"Well just because you're a nice person doesn't mean you get a nice grade and you better get your shit together because your mails are going global."

"Good because I wanna be so famous that my murder will be labelled as assassination."

I could hear her disapproval over the phone, "The professor told me to tell you that he extended the essay to next week and want you to rewrite this one too.

"He's awesome but I need to charge my printing unit because I ran out of it and their cost are extortion! I mean condoms are free but printing isn't? Is a nut more important than my assignment?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask the board of the university? Oh and he told me he has replied to your drunk email."

"Cool, I'll speak to you soon because I gotta call my GP–." I said and I was about to hang up when a car swerved in front of me and I quickly pressed the break, "FUCK!"

"W-what's wrong?!" Yuna gasped, tone panicking.

I switched lanes, speeding up to match the car as I rolled down the window to see a middle aged man in the driving seat, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOIN YOU DUMB PIECE OF UNICORN ASS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

The man stared at me, startled by my confrontation as I munched on my verbal attack, "RUN ME OVER FAM, SEE IF I DON'T RING INJURY LAWYERS 4 U AND SUE YOU TILL YOU HAVE TO SELL YOUR FREAKIN DOG AND ORGANS TO EVEN AFFORD THE ATTORNEY FEE! I SEE YO FACE ONE MORE TIME I'MMA RESTART YOUR LIFE!"

I rolled up my window and sped away; unaware my phone call with Yuna was still on.

"You are such a crazy bitch."

"Hey, everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always. Like I was already having a bad day today without him cutting in front of me!"

"I once saw you punch a Girl Scout because she didn't have any thin mints." Yuna challenged.

"Exactly. That's my battle. So be kind. Anywhoo I gotta go, talk to you later!"

"Yeah tell me what crazy things happened between now and then." With that I hung up and turned on my Siri.

"Siri, dial my GP."

"Dialling 'GP'."

"Hello, Tokyo university hospital, how may I help you?"

"H-Hi, um.." _Oh no, I'm panicking,_ I could feel my usual confidence waver "I-I'm c-calling a-about like…um..g-GIVE ME MY BLOOD BACK!" Before the other line could say anything I quickly pressed the hang up button.

I momentarily closed my eyes, "Story of my life..!"

I press down the accelerator slightly firmer, speeding up as I entered the motorway. Today was my friend's birthday whom I haven't seen for a year since she moved to Hachioji due to her parent's job and didn't have a chance to meet up with inconveniences of being a full time high school student busy with exams but with the convenience of being able to drive a car and being a university student meant I had lot more free time and independence beside it only takes 37 minutes to travel; I decided to go down to celebrate her birthday.

I steered the wheel as I approached the bend, noting the fog was getting thicker the deeper I entered the junction. Though I didn't see any cars or riders nearby which was strange seeing it was during peak hour, I turned on my dipped headlight, slowing the speed down in caution.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the word Nagoya and cliff lined road..?, "Wait what?! Nagoya? How the hell?"

I turned on my GPS, pressing 'my location'.

"Make a U-turn, U-turn, U-turn, U-turn, U-turn, U-turn, U-turn–"

"Really?!" I give it a slight slap at the side only to have the screen blurring before static white noise painted the whole screen.

"Seriously?!" I muttered, cursing under my breath, "Breast!" I don't know how I came to use 'breast' to signify my frustration but one day I just started to say breast as sweet niblets was to Hannah Montana. I wanted to turn my car around but in this kind of road, it was dangerous and I wasn't going to risk my car tumbling down the cliff with me in it. Travelling in safe speed, I waited until I could see the junction end, seeing the narrow road spreading out wide as I entered the major road and when the fog cleared away, I gasped in shock, eyes widening at the sight.

"Shit! Wreckages of what seemed to be once a glorious city filled my heart with fear, "Don't tell me I'm in Hiroshima or something!"

Thank goodness I had my windows up, regardless whether radiation can enter through metals or not– it still filled me with false safety. I grab my phone, frowning as I realised there was no signal, "Damn it!" I threw my phone onto my front passenger seat, leaning back against the head restraint.

I drive slowly down the road, avoiding havoc that filled the road, stretching out my neck to get a better view, _reminds me of my first time driving…_

Thirty minutes past and no living being in sight – not even stray animals. Just what had happened? Why wasn't it on the news? Was it covered up by the government? Just where was I?

 ** _THUMP_**

I hear something creaking and stop the car immediately, _wait was the car…shaking?_ Like earthquake approaching, the sound got louder and I glance over my shoulder as something dark stomp down on my trunk and I scream.

I could see the shade getting louder above me and knew whatever it was aiming toward me – it was going to crush me. I quickly accelerate forward, changing the gear as I skid around it, anger filling me, "HAVE YO LOST YOUR MIND! I JUST PAID THIS OFF!"

What was in front of me was something right out of horror films – a monster with wings and claws that just screamed 'run!' to its preys.

 _Maybe…I should really stop drinking…_

I press down the clutch, change the gear and accelerate forward as it starts to chase. Skidding past the damages, I aim to go through narrow passage, knowing it would buy some times.

I brake hastily realising I was facing dead end and the monster behind me was adamant to have my head on a spike. "Oh my God, Nana I'm so sorry!" Grabbing my phone and bag, I abandon the car and run into the alley, hoping the monster don't see me. The small car shatters under the weight of the monster's foot as I bite my lip to cry as my first car, Nana, that I brought last year and managed to pay off just today was reduced to mere ash.

It roared with rage when it realised I wasn't in the vehicle, seeing how it was missing the blood and scattered limbs as soon as the car was crushed.

"What do we have here?" A voice drawled and I couldn't be more happier when it caught the monster's attention, jumping in praise, "Thank you Lord! OK, now let that shit just-just mutilate their ass and leave."

I look to see if the monster moved yet but to my damn surprise it hadn't – in fact, it looked as if it had no single care in the world for whomever it was, soon moving its head in search for me.

"Damn it bitch please die!" I sobbed, "Lord Im'ma have a heart attack! This is some scary shit! I'm scared!"

As soon as those words left my lip, the monster fell to the floor with pained roar as if it was cut by some invisible weapon. Lord was very responsive today…

My instinct screamed for me to run away but I found myself moving toward the unmoving humanoid alien, picking up a reasonably sized rock, I threw it. It bounced off its hard shell but remained unmoving. This time, I picked up a larger rock with two hands, throwing it against its face once more and it remained unresponsive.

I stepped out of the alley, shuffling close enough to stretch out my leg and poke it, "Are you dead?" I asked, clicking fingers and waving my hand in front of its passive eyes before I became confident enough to kick it harder in the arm, "This is for my car! Like God do you have any idea the hardship I went through to pay it off–?!"

I hear someone chuckling, turning to the direction of the origin and saw a guy probably in late teen wearing an odd white hood over his white uniform. I tilted my head, "Who are you? How come this monster didn't mutilate your face like it tried to me?"

"Don't tell me you can't tell by my uniform?"

"Cosplay? Um…I don't think I've seen any character dressed like that…"

I could feel his eyes scanning me, searching for any signs of life before shrugging, "Oh well…I'll give you a hint…"

I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, his face was right in front of me, grinning excitedly and something flashed from his mouth, "I'm a vampire."

It all happened so fast, feeling a sharp jolting pain in my neck, my arms scratching him and prying him away to no avail. I try slapping him but he catches my wrist, "Fighting is good, even though you're just a livestock that's gonna die anyway."

I swear I heard the vein in my forehead pop at his comment, "Behind you!"

He stops feeding and turns around, "You forgot I have a left hand, you dumbass!" I punch his face as hard as I could and dash away into the alley. _What just happened? What the hell? Was that fangs? So Twilight is real?_

"Running away is futile, you know." The voice said from above, my head snap up and gasp at his sudden appearance. How did he get there? How could he travel so fast? _Don't tell me vampires? No, it can't be…vampires don't exists!_

"Y-You're really a vampire?"

"I told you didn't I?" He tilted his head in confusion, "Are you _that_ stupid livestock to not know about vampires?"

"B-But vampires don't exists!"

His frown furrowed before his smirk widened, bursting out into laughter, "'V-vampires don't exists?' That is probably the most idiotic thing I've heard in in a while."

Scream escaped my throat as my head hit the ground as heavy body pinned me down amongst the shambles of the building as I felt another pain in my carotid artery.

 _No! NO! I DIDN'T SURVIVE THE SECOND YEAR OF UNI JUST SO I CAN DIE THIS WAY!_ I stretched out my arm as my fingers desperately felt for anything that could be used as a weapon, soon coming across a cold, circular metal; I wrapped my hands around it before bashing it against his skull.

He lets out a groan, caught off guard at my defiance as I scramble myself up and continue running. My legs hurt and ached from its sudden overuse but pain was the last thing on my mind.

 _Help me! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE HELP ME!_

I could hear him nearing, pulling the lead pipe tight to my chest ready to swing it if he comes near. I heard his condescending laughter as the distance closed in, loving the rebellious chase and my growing fear and awareness of him. _You haven't seen the rest of me then!_

Screaming out for help was out of question, rule number one with werewolves, zombies and vampires – they are not alone. It's highly likely there's another vampire not far away and as her vampire obsessed friend always says vampires have heightened senses and superior than humans in every sense so don't be an attention whore at this time.

I felt his breath near my neck and twisted around, lead pipe aiming for his head once again. Gloved hand easily grab it while another strangles my neck as he lifted me higher, "U-Ugh!"

"Not bad for a livestock…" He muses, "It was fun while it lasted, good bye." He opened his mouth, fangs flashing.

"W-wait!" He pulls back.

"T-There's s-something I need t-to s-say.."

"What is it?"

"I-IN YOUR DREAMS ASSHOLE!" I bring my legs up, feet against his chest before kicking myself away using the momentum of the force.

"YOU–!"

I pick up the lead pipe that had strayed from his hold, running as fast as my legs could carry me – I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. Cutting corners, I couldn't see the oncoming car, its beam dazzling my eyes as they widened like deer caught in headlight of the dangerously approaching vehicle.

"KYAAHH!" I collapse on the ground, knees finally giving out under my weight.

I heard the doors opening, females and male voices all dazed out into incomprehensible mumbles. I quickly stand up, holding the lead pipe defensively in front of you, "STOP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

They were, unlike the vampire that bit me, was wearing all black uniform and although I had doubt they belonged in same faction, I wasn't going to take a chance.

Lacus stops in his track, hiding behind one of the building, "Che…" He was outnumbered and truthfully a livestock's blood was not worth the risk. He saw the car doors opening, seeing those pesky livestock emerging to check on the fallen human.

"Are you OK?" One boy, maybe 16 with black hair and sharp green eyes, asked worriedly.

"Miss, you are safe now." Man with short red hair said.

Lacus turned around, intending to get back to his station when a loud voice rang in the air.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!" I shouted, coiling around the metal firmly, "You picked the wrong human to eat!"

The vampire frowned, did that human really don't know anything? Humans' idiocy certainly has no limits.

"We're humans! We're not vampires!" A younger looking boy revealed.

That gets me lowering the weapon but only slightly, "I-If you're really human then show me your teeth."

The vampire raised his brow.

"W-What?!"

"You know, fangs, teeth! If you're really human, you wouldn't have fangs!"

The five stared at each other almost puzzled whether they should or not but when the boy with green eyes opened his mouth wide showing the flat lateral teeth and others soon followed suit.

"Is that teeth real?"

A short, purple haired girl frowned as if flabbergasted by my question to which I explained, "Hey, I can't be too careful!"

"If we were a vampire we'd already have attacked you!" The purpled haired girl reasoned in irritated tone.

"So you're not gonna drain my blood or sparkle in sun?"

"W-What?" The five tilted their head at the question.

I drop the baton, dropping on the floor in relief, "Help me, some psychopath attacked me!"

"What is your name?"

"Hana. Sato Hana."

I could feel their eyes scanning my clothes, "Where have you been hiding? Is there other humans with you?"

I frowned at the question, "What? Why the hell would I been hiding? I mean I handed all my homework in to my professor…"

Their expression mirrored mine, equally lost at the conflicting conversation, "You're not a livestock by the look of your clothes so you must have been hiding on the surface for a while…" The boy with green eyes said.

"What is with calling humans livestock?! Like that psycho use it, heck even humans use it! I live in Tokyo, I was just travelling to Hachioji to see a friend I haven't seen for ages and then GPS goes wacky and I somehow ended up here then some ugly monster crashes my car that took me ages to pay off and that monster just suddenly dies and this psycho appears and starts taking bite out of my neck saying he's a vampire and stuff! But vampires doesn't exists! I need to get tested for HIV right away cuz God knows what that dudes was on – my mum's gonna kill me! I'm not crazy – it's true!"

Heavy silence as they seem to glance at each other, communicating amongst each other with their eyes before they turned back to me with look of disbelief.

"Sato-san," The green eyed boy spoke, "A-Are you OK?"

"I know what you're thinking," I held up a finger, "I said I'm not crazy, it was right in my face! Look at my neck! It looks like T-rex took a bite out of it!"

"What do you mean by 'vampires don't exists'?" The red haired boy asked.

"Well, vampires don't exists though…I'm pretty sure vampires just exists in fictions…and what happened here? Why is it so ruined? And where am I?"

Now they looked at me like I was the mad one, not that they haven't before after I opened my mouth it wasn't like they weren't before but they were definitely swinging to that side more strongly. Lacus found himself leaning in slightly, suspicious at her complete naivety of the whole situation.

"Sato-san, are you telling me you are not aware of what had happened eight years ago?"

"Eight years ago? 2008? Um…what happened during 2008…OJ finally went to prison for something, Heidi and Spencer got married, Obama became the president, Oprah's weighed balloons which made the front page..?"

"No, 2012."

I narrowed my eyes, "No…seven years ago was 2008…" I said slowly, very slowly. Someone clearly didn't pass their basic in maths class.

"No, 2016 minus 8 is 2008."

"It's year 2020."

I let out a huffed laugh, "No, it's 2015!"

"No, Sato-san, it's 2020." The green eyed boy stated and the seriousness in his voice thinned out any smile I had.

"N-no, it can't be…t-then where am I?"

"I don't know, you tell me." The purple haired girl said suspiciously.

"Are you implying I'm in the future or something?"

"Has anything happened during 2012?" The younger looking brown haired boy asked.

"No, nothing as major as this."

"Then it's not likely you're in the future."

"Are you telling me I'm in some alternate universe? Because we just had a lecture on that last week."

"How is this possible?" The purpled haired girl said to others, ignoring my attempt to lighten the mood, from the way she act she was the one wearing the pants in this one.

"If vampires and monsters exist, I'm pretty sure alternate universe exists too." I commented.

"What should we do?"

"We should–"

"Whatever you say don't say 'let's kill her!'" _I got bit, does that mean I'm gonna be a vampire?!_

"Take her back to headquarter…" Green eyed boy finished the sentence.

"That's good, I can go with that." I quickly interjected.

The purple haired girl regarded me for a moment before sharply jerking her head toward the vehicle, "Get in the car."

Before she finished her sentence, I got in the back seat because God knows there could be other vampires lurking around and I wasn't going to be exposed like some wounded prey in Serengeti.

"Let's go, quick!" I waved my hand forward. The five stared at one another as if regretting the choice they made but climbed onto the SUV, red haired one getting into the driver's seat and turned the engine on as he turned the wheel to the side, heading back to wherever they were going to take me.

Lacus turned away from the scene as soon as the car disappeared into the wrecked buildings, jumping through the air until he reached the alley. Next to the small pool of blood were a bag and a phone, rummaging through the human's belongings, he took out a small card with the human's picture on it.

 _Waseda University_

 _Sato Hana_

 _Student (UG/DIP/CERT)_

 _Department of Nursing_

* * *

"Am I going to turn into a vampire?" I shakily asked.

"No." Was the purple haired girl's reply.

"Thanks for saving me.. I didn't get your names."

"Ah! I'm Hyakuya Yūichirō but you can call me Yuu." The green eyed boy said cheerfully, "She is Hiragi Shinoa, our sergeant," He pointed to the purpled haired girl sitting in front seat, then to blond haired girl, "Sangu Mitsuba," Then to younger looking boy, "Saotome Yoichi," Then finally to the red haired boy, the driver, "Kimizuki Shiho."

"Nice to meet you guys even though it's a bit weird we even met at all." I greeted.

"Is your neck alright?" Yuu asked.

"Well, I think so…I can't believe vampires exist…"

"So did we." Yuu muttered, his eyes darkening for a second before replacing it with a smile, "It must be nice to live in a world where there's no vampires."

"Well they exist in fiction – the one that sparkles in sun."

Shinoa snorted, "Sparkle in sun?"

"Yeah! Like diamonds!"

She bursts out laughing, "T-They sparkle like diamond under the sun?! How stupid!"

"And they can't sleep, have venom in their saliva, no fangs, dark bruises under their eyes and frankly the main vampire character is…just so egh! One word: egh!"

"How did you enter here then?"

"Well, I was driving along a motorway then it got really foggy and before I knew it, Nana was deceased."

"Nana?" Mitsuba frowned.

"My car…I only had that girl for a year…and she was ripped away from me just like that." I clicked my finger to show how easy the monster destroyed something I worked hard for.

"Does that mean if there's a way in, there's a way out?" Few head snaps toward us at Mitsuba's suggestion, the tension brewing underneath its quiet ambience.

"There better be, there's gonna be one hell of a lawsuit when I get outta here." I bantered, forcing an awkward laugh.

 _But seriously what is this place?_ I wondered, eyes' landing on Shinoa's head, _Purple for her hair... Can't tell if this is a goddamned anime. They don't look Japanese tho…_

* * *

"Who is this?"

I felt myself shrinking underneath the man's rigid gaze; he was like those little girls in the church that stares at you like they know all your sins.

"Guren, her name is Sato Hana and well…"

"I'm from an alternate universe where there are no vampires or monsters that crashes your car and somehow for whatever reason I ended up here when I should have been netflix and chillin with my squad and now I don't have a car or any ways to get back home." I told him, watching his face goes from stern hostility to stern, shocked look.

Even others seem to find this hard to believe – which I don't mind at all because who would in this day of war. In fact, they look like they don't have time for this shit.

"What do you mean alternate universe?"

"As in I come from another world."

He marches in front of me and I flinch slightly at the proximity, our eyes meeting as he searched for any signs of lies.

"Where did you find her?"

"In Chikusa-ku area, she was being attacked by a vampire. She had no clue about everything that was going on. I believe her." Said Shinoa, stepping into the front.

I looked around, seeing young children dressed in white and black uniform with some kind of chocker around their neck being led out by group of soldiers wearing the same black uniform as Yuu and others.

"What is going on?" I asked, the seriousness of the situation settling in.

"You really don't know what has been going on?" The man whom I now knew as Guren probed.

"Yes, I don't know what's going on! Please, just what the hell is going on! Who are you people and who are they?!" I could feel the water gathering at the corner of my eyes.

He let out air through his nose, leaning back, "In the year 2012, virus spread, many died while only young children survived. Vampires started to emerge and invaded the world – this is now the result. I am Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army – an organisation that fights against blood sucking monsters."

As I let the word sink in, I could feel his eyes searching for any signs of recollection but I knew what he would see was pure confusion and naivety.

"...So vampires really do exists?" I asked again, needing another confirmation before I could come in terms with it.

"Yes." Guren nodded, unlike others who seemed rolled their eyes or made 'Dear Lord' faces – like they believed it when vampires first came out into the world.

"What do people mean by livestock?" I asked.

"...It's as words suggest." Was his curt reply.

Livestock…farm animals… Livestock…farm animals…I remembered the children wearing those same white uniforms, if vampires wore white and humans black..then they were…a though flashed before me – it was the film I watched, Daybreaker and it was the particular scene that gets me where humans were captured and harvested for their blood. Was it like that? Did we become the pig and the cow?

"Ngh…Lt. Colonel Guren!"

"KUSUNOKI?!" He ran to the direction of the voice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He knelt down, propping the injured man up against his arm and pressed his hand to the bleeding wound, "Damn it! He's not gonna make it!" I froze in fear, unable to move as Guren calmly ordered, "Kusunoki, listen! Your wound is fatal…you're going to die." The man's countenance twisted into foreboding angst, "For the sake of your comerades, I need you to give me a clear, rational report. What the hell happened to you?"

"I…I'm sorry sir." His voice was hoarse and tired, "The plan…failed. The 30-man attack team…sent to Nagoya city hall…its desetroyed."

Something seems to change in Guren's eyes, "Did you betray us? Did you tell the vampires where we are?"

"N-No, sir….the vampires won't come here…th-they want **_you_** to go to **_them_** in the city hall."

"Why would I do that?"

"They only killed ten of us. The other twenty…" He gulped, "…Are hostages…."

"Damn!"

"I…I'm sorry si–" His words are interrupted by violent fit of bloody cough.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine for setting up a flawed plan. Rest now, you deserve it."

"Goshi. An illusion for Kusunoki."

The man took out an elaborate looking pipe, its thick, white smoke snaking around the dying man's form, "Working on it. He'll go in peace."

"Lt. Colonel…! It…it was…a-an honour sir…serving…under…you…" His last breath left his body and limply fell onto Guren's arms. A strand of tear fell down my eye, making me wonder if I really have the confidence to be a nurse and survive in the world without breaking down.

I turned around, unable to take it any longer, meeting the equally saddened expressions. Yuu's fist was clenched, bangs hiding his eyes that it was difficult to read him.

Guren stood up, "We're going to reinforce Shinoa squad and Narumi squad. Once we do that, I'm adding a new target to our list. He's currently located in the Nagoya city hall. We are going to kill…thirteen progenitor Crowley Eusord."

 _Why did that bitch had to have her birthday today!_ I ran my finger through my hair and wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop, _I swear Karin I'm gonna sue you!_

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first attempt for Owari no Seraph FF so please forgive me if characters seems OCC or story don't add up! I hadn't read or seen the manga/anime XS (well I've seen bits of manga and truthfully it's confusing starting from chapter 21 haha!)**

 **By the way ageHa is a nightclub in Tokyo!**

 **Leave your review and tell me how it went!**


	2. Trigger

Vampire's Flower

Chapter II:

Trigger

* * *

Title: Vampire's Flower

Summary: Sato Hana, an 19 year old meme generation girl somehow stumbles upon the dystopic world of Owari no Seraph where she soon learns she should have probably paid attention to her Twilight obsessed friends' jabber instead of yik-yaking about how a squirrel took off with her biology homework or the fact she was now considered adult with responsibility and paying an arm and a leg to listen to a guy talk about things she'll never get in her life– might as well pay that 535,800 yen for the lecture mum gives her. Now, suck in world where vampires ruled the world and humans were considered livestock, she soon learns she must choose to either be eaten or die trying to get back to her world.

Pairing: Ferid x Hana x Crowley, Mika x Hana x Lacus with slight Hana x Waldo Gilles.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favourited my story:**

 **Mari Clair Roemajji Celts** **-** Hi hi bestie! Hahaha I think every daughter-mother interaction is hilarious! Well not really a phobia but you know that really apprehensive feeling when you have to call up somewhere or just meeting a stranger for the first time. Yes 'breast' is what my friend says every time she does something stupid or clumsy and we all find it hilarious I decided to incorporate it into the story. I too noticed I prefer to write OC characters going into the anime world for some reason, I never meant to do it but seems it's my 'trademark' now lol! Yeah, I haven't given up but I just need to get into it again to get the inspiration and motivation to do it which is quite hard ugh!

 **smileyface209** **-** Hahaha you'll see more of those kind of encounters! Hope you enjoy!

 **twd** **-** Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy it!

 **Guest** \- Here's another update!

 **Melody Violet** **-** Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

The shock of losing a life seemed to haunt me like lingering ghost holding onto the living world, the look when he took his last breath, the blood, the twitching and jerking of his body as he struggled to stay alive…the images flashed by my eyes like hot flashes.

"Are you OK?" He must have noticed my trembling hands, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Huh? Oh..uh yeah…yeah..he just…just tapped out." I knew that word wasn't appropriate at all but my mind was blank and I couldn't seem to remember even the simplest words to describe the situation.

He frowned, "Tapped out?"

"I'm OK." I reassured him with a small, forced smile, "Are _you_ OK?"

He seemed off guard by my question but takes it with a smile of his own, "I'm..fine..we'll avenge his death soon." The promise in his voice slightly scares me, and it dawns to me humans and vampires are caught in violent cycle, hating and fearing each other and it won't end.

The rest seemed used to death albeit with just enough sympathy that fit what it means to be a compassionate to one another; they linger on their little world of sadness for a second before they pick themselves up. I heard such similarity amongst doctors and nurses that works around death often they become numb from the dreadful emotional drains they experience every day. These people rather expect death than to cling onto hope that they may come back alive and when they do, they are surprised.

"Are you cold?" His voice breaks me out of my little world, eyes landing on my trembling form that wasn't out of shock. I wasn't exactly dressed for the cold weather of Nagoya, being dressed in a short and a black tank top that was more suitable for the stuffy city weather.

Yuu shook of his coat, handing it to me, "Here, put this on."

"Oh, thank you." I take it before buttoning it up; he was a bit on the skinny side so it was tight for me but I could still move around comfortably in it.

"What time is it?" Guren asked suddenly.

"It's 14:13." Shinoa said.

"We should head to the meeting point."

It was surreal how fast they recover after the loss of their teammate, all resuming their professional persona as soon as the words fell from their leader's lip, even Shinoa who seemed shook by the man's death had the look of determine with her chin up and shoulders back. I felt a sense of respect for them but also sense of pity neither because one should never be used to death nor should they be able to discard such things so abruptly just because someone ordered to.

"What about her?" Shinoa jerked her head toward me.

"Can I come along?" I quickly asked. I didn't want to stay on my own or even here with the dead body.

"No, you stay hidden here." Guren ordered, "You'd be an handicap we cannot afford."

"B-But t-there's– "

"We'll come back." Without looking back, Guren leads the team with others following without question.

Yuu gave me a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, you'll be safe. We'll come and get you soon!"

I waved him goodbye but before that, I grabbed his arm, "Wait, how old are you?" I was asking him because he was so obviously young, he didn't seemed to have even shed his baby fat yet.

"Me?" He blinked at the unexpected question, "I'm 16."

Well I knew he would be young but not **_that_** young and the girls must be younger from their short height and immature appearance.

"Oh…wow…um…be careful."

"Thanks, I will." He grinned before waving bye for now.

Now I was left alone in this abandoned building with a dead man. At least his eyes were shut…

I knelt down, bringing my knees to my chest and making sure my back was facing against the man and far away, I patiently waited and waited. I didn't check what time the left but with each second ticks by I would glace over at the fallen solider, he looked so peaceful..so free as if he was relieved of everything that had pushed him down. He must have a parent waiting for their son to come back, a wife nervously praying for his safety and a child looking for his father..friends that wonders where he was at this moment. If I wasn't so caught up in fear could I have done something as a nursing student? Or would it have been useless? Would I feel less guilty if I at least tried? All sort of thoughts ran through my mind and my professor's words seem to rang in my ears, 'The first time you lose a patient of yours', you will not forget. You will remember even the trivial things, their face, their name, their age, what they said, where they were hurt, what they were wearing, what they said, even their relatives..but you must understand that we are not saviours, you must not be under the delusion you can save all your patients and you must understand when you can try and when you know is enough.'

With the amount of blood he lost, even in the national hospital it would have required miracles to save him, I said to myself, _vampires exits…they took over the world and now we're the one at the bottom of the food chain..how is it possible? And what virus was it that it managed to wipe out most of the humanities. I need to get out of here, my mum must be worried sick now._

I searched for my bags that should have been over my shoulder, puzzled why it wasn't there and going over when I had seen my bag last; running away from the monster, meeting a vampire, dropping my bag and my phone–

I gasped, how could I be so stupid? I left my phone in rubbles when that stupid psycho attacked me like Mike Tyson.

"I need that to call my mum…" Would the phone even work in this world? Would I even be able to call my mum? Do they even have signal?

I bit my nail, shaking my knee anxiously. If mum was here, she'd slap my knee and say 'you're shaking off all the luck'. Inside my mind, my two voices were having their mini fights – I like to call them bitch and bitcher.

 _But they told me to stay…but I need my phone! You know what I went through to get to the level I'm in Candy Crush…Candy crush isn't worth my life, Hana….yeah but your mum is, she's gonna kill you when she finds out what happened to the car…the car is insured…yeah what you gonna put them in the insurance claim form? 'Crashed by a monster'?...weirder things have happened…then you better get some solid evidence of what happened to your car…I can always drag that dead monster back home…good luck not getting caught by vampires then…if they try to drink my blood, I'll smack them to next month…yeah and they'll smack you to next century._

I stood up, "I need that phone."

My feet brought me to the exit, hesitating as I eyed the fallen man and silently prayed before I stepped outside. Head turning to both sides which was empty and void of any life, I licked my finger and pointed it upwards like I saw many times in films when you didn't have compass. Then again, I don't think I'd know how to use a compass anyway. I didn't even know why I was doing it.

I felt the wind coming from my right and decided to head to the west along with the breeze but stuck to the wall so I wasn't putting myself in more vulnerability as I already was.

The debris of destruction from war filled my path, grubby dust inflaming my nostril with sneezes and cough. Even my throat felt hoarse and raw from the particle. Covering my mouth and nose with my sleeves, I kept walking hoping anything familiar would pop up but no matter how far I walked, nothing seems to catch my eyes.

I knew I have walked quite far but halted in my walk when I heard a feminine voice shouting, "STAY BACK!"

Deafening drill of the helicopter's rotors roared pass above my head and I instinctively ducked seeing the huge military styled chopper up in the sky. Its strong gust blew away the lingering smoke, making the sight clear for me to see there was in fact two.

"THE LT. COLONEL IS AT NAGOYA AIRPORT! WE'LL ACT AS DECOYS AND HOLD THEM OFF! YOU RUN AND HIDE! HURRY!"

Something dark appeared out of the woman's hand, morphing into a bow and arrow and shot it toward one of the helicopter as it burst into flames when it came in contact with the weapon but not before the occupants managed to jump out and landing onto the ground effortlessly. Seeing the white clock and familiar face, I backed myself into the wall, "Oh shit, it's that psycho..oh my God…oh my God…why Lord..what did I do to you?!"

White flashes pass my eyes and lands in front of me; letting out a scream that won't form into sound, I watch as his piercing blue eyes meets my dark brown ones, "Human. I have questions for you."

I toppled to the ground, bringing myself to his level. I watch him, speechless, "Human." He addresses me again.

I fainted.

* * *

Minute later, I open my eyes, regaining consciousness and saw the curious blue eyes observing me. I closed my eyes again, hoping it's a dream before opening them again. It's not a dream.

"Oh, it's real…"

He shushed me by putting his gloved hand over my mouth, "Play dead. Speak in a whisper. Do that and I'll let you escape." At the word 'escape', I nodded frantically, "Mmmh mmhmm!"

The blond vampire removed his hand to allow me to speak I ask, "Fine, fine…but why do you let me live?"

"Because you don't interest me. No one does human or vampire." Was his cold answer.

I frowned slightly, deeming him to be rude but whatever floats your boats, "Fine ask away."

He seemed satisfied with my willingness to cooperate – I have a feeling he doesn't come across people like me often, "I'm looking for someone. A human who should be in your little army!"

"I'm no-" I trailed off, it would be most likely that he'll kill me if he surmise I'm useless.

"He's a boy from the Hyakuya orphanage….who goes by the name of 'Yuchiro'" My eyes widened at the familiarity of the name, "Have you heard of him? Hyakua Yuchiro"

"You mean Yuu-kun?" I slightly sit up on my elbow.

His eyes enlarged, "You know him?"

"Yes I-"

"Yo Mika! What's up?" I heard the psycho calling, my eyes looked at the blond kid which seems to be his name. The blond vampire, now I knew by the name Mika, covered my mouth again and pushed me down onto the floor before standing up to announce, "This human is dead too. It killed itself."

I closed my eyes, playing possum and making sure I didn't breath too much or too quickly.

"Seriously?! Geez! Why die?" _What do you think psycho? I'd kill myself if I was in those people's shoes!_ Anger stirring inside at his crude disregard for lives, "Were these humans particularly stupid or something?"

I shook my head internally, _As John Cleese said: 'I think the problem with people like this is that they're so stupid that they have no idea how stupid they are.'_

"That is irrelevant at the moment." Another voice, seeming more formal and stern, said.

"What has happened here?"

"This area was supposed to be ruled by Lord Lucal Wesker and Lord Mel Stefano." _Wesker? Like Albert Wesker? I knew people with that surname are either a psychopathic scientist or vampire._ "It should be one of the larger territories inside this city."

"…A vampire was killed here. Did these humans do it?"

"…No way." The psycho said, _Yes way!_ "Unless you're implying that mere humans can stand against vampire nobles. _Bitch, if a farmer can be eaten by his pig, human can kill a vampire. It's called cycle of life. They clearly don't watch Lion King smh._

"Hey! All the vampires stationed underground have been massacred!"

"What's going on here?!"

"Some of the livestock said a pack of humans wearing military uniforms showed up and murdered Lord Stefano!"

"Seriously? But he was a noble! This mission sure just took a turn for the weird, didn't it? Maybe we should start worrying."

"True. They're only humans, but it is always wise to be cautious on a battlefield. For now, let us move out. From here….the closest noble's seat is…Nagoya city hall."

"No…" I whispered harshly, remembering the woman shouting something about Nagoya city hall, "There's people there…you can't go there."

The blond vampire briefly glanced over his shoulder before, "Before the human died, they said something about Zane Lindau? Do you know him?"

"How do you _**not**_ know him? The guy is a seventeenth progenitor."

"Still, this means the humans somehow know the names and locations of the nobility. This is definitely worrisome."

"Think we should head over and help out?"

"If it was discovered we did not act on this information, we would probably be questioned. We should go. Come, Lacus. Mika."

"You go ahead, there's something I have to do."

"Hah? You always have to do something."

"Leave him, Lacus." _So that was the psycho's name,_ "Come, we get there as soon as possible. He'll catch up."

I heard the two vampires move but stayed motionless for few minutes until his voice brought me out of playing dead.

"You can open your eyes now."

As soon as he finished his sentence, I sucked in the air greedily, "Oh my God, I thought I was gonna die!"

He seems to observe me for a moment, as if he wasn't sure if I was being serious or not.

"How do you know Yuu."

"Um..I haven't known him for a long time…I think he's at Nagoya city hall with others..how do you know him?"

"That is none of your concern, human. Thank you for your information." He turned to leave but my voice stops him, "WAIT!"

He stops and looks over his shoulder, "How do I get to the Nagoya city hall?"

His brow shots up at my question, "You do not know where you are?"

"I'm lost…I know I'm human and you're supposed to be my enemy and vice versa but help me out a bit…you don't seem like other vampires that's more interested in our neck than anything else, please."

He tilts his head, narrowing his eyes in suspicion well more like eyeing up my uniform.

"This is Yuu-kun's." I quickly told, pointing at the army uniform, "He gave it to me."

There was a flicker of some emotion (anger perhaps) but was gone in an instant, "Why did he give you his uniform?"

"I'm not in military," _it's good idea to not tell him I'm from the alternate universe._ "And Yuu-kun and his team rescued me when I was being attacked by the psycho – Loki? Locus? Locker? Lacus I think that's his name?"

"Ah. You were a livestock."

"No I wasn't!" I rebuffed, "Look…I lived a quite sheltered life so I didn't know anything that was going on, including this whole vampire taking of the world." He had a look of shock and disbelief, "And when I did go out, I got attacked and Yuu-kun rescued me. And I'm telling you about him because it looks like Yuu-kun is your friend or something. I don't sense the hostile air from you."

He regarded me for a moment with incomprehensible expression before he pointed left, "Keep going down, turn left on the first corner, keep walking then right and walk straight down and you'll see the entrance."

"Down, first left, right then straight." I mumbled repeatedly, trying to memorise it without habitual noting with the phone. How comfortable we were with technology, how did people survived hundred years ago?! "Down, first left, right then straight. OK, thank you." It would much more wise to find Yuu and others before I go to find my phone, they would know where they found me and then trace back my footstep from there on.

I walked past him, halting before turning my head toward him, "If you don't mind, will you tell me your name?"

"My name does not concern you." He coldly dismissed but I wasn't insulted.

"It's alright, I understand. Nice meeting with you, Mr. Blond. Thanks for saving me and see you around." Perhaps 'see you around' wasn't the right greeting to say.

As soon as I merged from the alley I come face to face with the bodies and my whole body froze as if I was fixed to the ground by something. I blinked and the scene changed to something else: a girl, 18, faced down in the pooled blood still wearing her uniform.

 _"Hana."_

Her voice rang inside my ears and I toppled to the floor. Droplet damped the dry cement and for the first few moment, I thought it was raining but I realised it was my tears. I took a deep breath and let it out then again, then again, then again, once more, just one more time, last time...I wiped my tears away and faced the fallen soldiers imagery having disappeared. I curled my fingers into fists and forced myself to stand up and wearily approach them.

 _So this was what they meant?_ I think mournfully, they killed themselves rather than to be eaten by vampires. It was tragic and grievous but they died as hero with dignity and I learnt to respect their ways even if it may not seem like the right option. I squatted down to check through their clothes with shaky grip, hoping they'd have a dog tag or any memento to be remembered by but they don't so I take their badges and fourragères and put them in the safety of the jacket's pocket and I took the time to examine their faces just to imprint their last moments inside my head.

 _Thank you and sorry for everything._ I stand beside the fallen woman, head bowed in silent ceremony. Would their bodies be retrieved and sent off in manner heroes are or would they be left to rot into ashes amongst the wreckage?

Purposefully walking near the soldiers so I could at least see and imprint their faces in my mind for one last time before I headed toward left, wiping away the tears.

When I was in motion of turning to the left, I remembered something vital. _I forgot to tell him they were going after this…Crawley? Crowey? Crowley? Guy!"_

* * *

It turned out I mixed the two directions up and ended up lost. Story of my life. I'd have slapped myself already if I hadn't seen group of children running out shouting monster. Monster? It must be about vampires.

Monsters…is vampires really a monster? I always liked to think I was scared of humans more than ghosts from some horror flicks. I mean humans were the ones who made ghosts the way they were and it's awkward if the ghost kills them and they come back as a ghost too. Vampires treated human as humans treats livestock – it's just that we wanted to think we were all on high horse and superior moral.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice the children running towards me, knocking me out with their weights, "Miss, please help us! You're human right?! Please save Ichiro-kun, PLEASE!" The girl sobbed profusely, pulling down my hems.

"Ichiro?" Being an empathetic person (and perhaps why I chose nursing although my professor did warned me my abnormal level of empathy level would do more harm than good if I let it get the best of me), I hunkered to their level, "What's happening?"

"Monster is going to kill him! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU PLEASE SAVE HIM!"

At the word 'kill' I panicked, "K-K-Kill?! O-OK, uh just c-calm down I'll go get him!"

I ran into the building without looking back even if my gut tells me to just run with the children but I lived for nearly full 18 years, that kid deserves full life. I hear the struggles and scuffles on the first floor, ducking down I could hear the child begging for mercy.

"NO! DON'T!"

"If I drink human blood…I'll also become a real vampire…" I heard the voice growl.

"NO! MON…MONSTER…"

I came out of my hiding place just to see the familiar face and out of the corner of my eyes Yuu-kun was unconscious. The vampire's eyes were full of hurt and woeful. It was that Mr. Blond guy and he seemed hurt by the word 'Monster'. But then again, who wouldn't be?

He hasn't noticed me, instead lowering his head to stare at the ground, "I…don't want to…become a…vampire…it hurts…I finally got Yuu-chan and yet…what exactly am I doing…"

It was almost nostalgic, hating who you were, doubting who you were and what you doing, everything was chaotic and uncertain. And being a teenager **_and_** vampire only made problems x100 more difficult than if you were just 'normal' boy.

Adults did always say teenagers – they're so resilient. They trust and believe in a way they remember but can't reach anymore. Like a very old picture. They remember the circumstances with the feelings, but not the emotions. We're just out of their grasp. In other word: YOLO.

"A-Are you OK?" I hesitated to ask because that's what you totally say if you know they're not OK. His pupils seems to constrict at the sight of me and before I could react, I was pinned on the ground.

"BLOOD! I WANT BLOOD! LET ME DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"

"OWWW! IT HURTS! OUCH! MY BONES!" I screamed as his hold tightened around my wrist and I knew if he applied even tinniest more pressure, he'd fracture them.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! LET ME DRINK BLOOD! AAAAHHH!" His scream was full of anguish and agony like a man on verge of insanity from starvation.

 _Just how much pain has he been in for…?_ It was obvious from his lonesome mumbling he denied himself any blood – animals or humans. Although I didn't understand about being full vampire, I could fill in the gap that he wasn't 100% vampire from his refusal to drink blood and complete the transformation.

I gulped, wanting to say something but unable to form the shape. _It's going to be alright,_ pursing my lip with conviction; I gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Then drink." He froze at my word and mustering courage I raised my voice, "Stop denying what you are and drink! It's not gonna change anything!"

"SHUT UP! MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

"HEY I MAY NOT KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'RE IN OR HOW IT FEELS TO BE A VAMPIRE BUT I KNOW DENYING WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE WON'T MAKE ANYTHING BETTER! YOUR JUST GONNA CAUSE YOURSELF MORE PAIN THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" I huffed, chest rising and falling heavily.

"You don't understand…!" He gritted, "I haven't…sucked human blood before…because if I suck human blood, I won't be able to turn back…I will become a real, never aging…vampire. I will become a real monster!"

It was like seeing myself in the past and did what I promised myself I would do if I ever saw my past self, I slapped him – hard. His head snapped to the side, eyes widening in shock.

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER JUST BECAUSE YOU DRINK HUMAN BLOOD! I KNOW WE ONLY MET ONCE BUT THIS ONEE-CHAN IS GONNA GIVE YOU THE LIFE LESSON OF YOUR LIFE: IN THIS WORLD, JUST LIKE THERE IS NO ONE WHO ONLY HAS GOOD POINTS, THERE IS NO ONE WITH JUST BAD POINTS! YOU CAN'T CHOOSE WHICH PARENT YOU'RE BORN INTO OR INTO WHAT SPECIES, YOU COULD BE BORN AS SOME MUTATED ALIEN MONSTER AND HAVE A HEART OF GOLD OR YOU COULD BE BORN AS NORMAL LOOKING HUMAN BUT IS ACTUALLY A MONSTER, RIGHT? NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER! SO STOP THINKING WHAT YOU ARE DEFINES WHO YOU ARE! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, I'LL KNOW JUST BY YOUR ACTIONS ALONE IF YOU'RE WHETHER A MONSTER OR NOT! PEOPLE WHO TRULY CARE ABOUT YOU WOULD LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE NOT WHAT YOU EAT AND IF THEY DON'T, YOU SHOULD THROW THOSE TYPES OF PEOPLE AWAY – YOU DON'T WANT THAT NEGATIVITY IN YOUR LIFE ANYWAY!" I felt as if I could breathe, like dam has been broken. I don't know when but in middle of my speech, his face seems to morph into naïve yet uncertain young me.

I let out a deep breath I was holding onto, "If you really want to be a help to Yuu-kun, drink my blood because you're going to put both of you and me in danger." I offered my wrist to him, watching his eyes shaking with so many emotions, "That's what I can at least do for both of you who saved my life."

With his trembling hands, he grabbed my wrist and I pushed it toward his mouth. Even through the slightest opening of his lip, I could see the sharp fangs and prayed he would be gentle not rough like that psycho dude. There was a slight pinch then sensation of something being sucked and few moments later, he looks up.

"AHHHH!"

He jumped, startled at my sudden scream, "W-What is it?!"

"YOUR EYES! IT'S RED!" I pointed as I saw his blue eyes being swallowed by crimson pool.

"It's your fault that I became a monster!" He retorted.

"W-what is going on?" Said the confused voice.

Yuu sat up with heavy lidded eyes that snaps open when it lands on Mika, "Mika-chan, your eyes!"

Immediately, as if embarrassed and disgusted he turns away to cut their contact, "..It's your fault I became a monster."

"Oh now it's his fault." I frowned, slapping my hands down in surrender.

"W-what is going on?"

"He was in so much pain from the thirst and I let him drink my blood now he's a full vampire and is going around saying he's a monster because he drank human blood for the first time while blaming everyone he sees."

He regarded us for a moment, eyes going back and forth between me and Mika, "Drinking human blood doesn't make you a monster, Mika-chan." Yuu finally says.

"He doesn't listen." I added.

"Now, I'm the same as those blood suckers." He muttered, ignoring our condolences.

"Fine then growl." He retorted.

"I'm not joking….it's weird." The blond vampire stared at his gloved hand, "Drinking someone's blood to live…isn't normal…I'm not fit to be human." _Well_ w _e humans do drugs when we're not supposed to._

"What is normal?! Why do you want to be normal? Why can't you be weird?"

"Yeah, Mika-chan, it's OK if you're not. It's not like you have to be 'normal' anyways. Rather, that's what Guren said."

"Guren?"

"Oh yeah Mika you probably don't know. He was the one who rescued me and raised me when I escaped into the world alone."

"…"

"He told me this when I lost my family and was suffering…the me who gave up on living…who only had revenge as the reason for living…"

 _Sounds lot like Uchiha Sasuke…_

"'Live, if you do that…if you live, one day there'll come a day where somebody needs you again.' That's why I tried to live." He grinned proudly, "I thought nobody would need me and I was just foolishly living but, after living and waiting I was able to meet with you again. Live with me. That's why, Mika, it's OK if you become a vampire. If it's painful I'll do something about it so you can return to being a human again." He stands up and offers his hand to him, "That's why don't ever try to die again for me. Please."

It was obvious I was the third wheel here, forgotten in the background and the mood between them was screaming for me to go away so I slightly backed away and hid myself behind one of several Doric columns before I walk away.

* * *

I looked at my watch, ten minutes have passed and just as I was on verge of going inside and just telling them to sort out their feud on Jerry Springer, Yuu emerged into the sun closely followed by Mika.

"Ah Sato-san, were you waiting?"

Before I could say something, Mika intervened.

"Listen to my story too Yuu-chan." He told him.

"You brought me here right? So then Shinoa and the others are…what happened to the friends that were with me…?"

"Can you stop talking about the humans for one minute!" He shouted in frustration, "I don't know what kind of brainwashing they've done to you but for now you can't go back to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army."

Yuu turned his back on him, "Sato-san let's go and find my friends."

 _Please don't bring me into your lovers' quarrel._

"Didn't I tell you to wait!" Mika attempts to grab him but Yuu slaps his hand away, "Don't touch me! I'm busy!"

"Then," He drew his sword and held it above Yuu's neck, "I told you to stop." In instinct, my hands shoot up in surrender.

 _This is some Judge Judy shit!_

"This….you're turning your blade on me?" He states calmly.

"If it's to protect you I'll do anything. You can't go back to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Those guys have been using us since a long time ago, doing human experimentation. That 'Guren' guy you spoke of probably didn't intend to save you. We are called the 'Owari no Seraph'…"

 _Must be the anime's name…_

"I don't care!" Yuu bit back, "I said I wanted to save my family so you have the obligation to same me!"

"Obligation?" The vampire's expression was that of flabbergast. To be honest, if I was in the vampire's shoes, I'd make the same look too.

"If you hate that then kill me. If I can't save my family then I'm better off dead."

"HEY! You're contradicting yourself! You just said that even if I've become a vampire that I should still live on!"

I think I'm getting clearer picture of this relationship, it's obvious Yuu was the one wearing the pants here or as most husband like to call their wives who wore the pants (and those who didn't as well) 'emotionally manipulative' person.

"Mika." Yuu said in serious tone.

"I'm definitely _**not**_ letting you go, anyways my story…."

"MIKA!" Mika looks at him stunned, "They're my family."

For a moment his eyes stares somewhere far as if thinking back to the past, "…You're talking about them, huh…"

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?!" Yuu marches over to grab Mika's shoulders yet he stays silent, "MIKA!"

"It's true I was saved." He confessed grudgingly, "By that scythe wielding girl…"

"RIGHT?! THEY'RE GOOD PEOPLE RIGHT?! SO WE HAVE TO GO SAVE THEM RIGHT?!" I nod along, really hoping to get going and retrieve my phone half way.

"…Fine. But we're only saving those four." Mika insisted, "Besides if you want me to lend you a hand then you'll have to properly hear my story."

"OK I'LL LISTEN TO ANYTHING SO LET'S GO MEET UP WITH SHINOA AND THE OTHERS!"

"…But if they make even one suspicious move…" _Ah trust issue.._

"AHH ANYTHING IS FINE SO LET'S GO ALREADY! Hana-chan let's go!" He pulls my arm and heads down the road.

"That's the opposite direction, Yuu-chan."

"Oops!"

"It's pretty far so let's go by the car."

"O-Oh….then I'll drive." Yuu volunteered.

"No I'll drive."

"Um..I'll drive." I intervened, "I'm the one with valid driving license here."

* * *

After finding an abandoned car with little ease and seeing its key still in its switch (Thank God for that), I got in the driving seat while the two got in the back seats. It took several try to get it purring seeing it has been unused for many years, crackling defiantly each time.

"Seat belts." I said habitually only to be met with blank pair of blue eyes while Yuu had already clipped the belt in its place.

"Ok…geez. No need to glare." I pause for a moment before starting the ignition again and the car finally purred back into life.

"Ah! I didn't introduce you to each other but Mika-chan this is Sato Hana-chan, Hana-chan this is Mika Hyakua. We found her running away from a vampire and rescued her. You're not going to believe it but she's from different dimension."

Mika frowned, "Different dimension?! How is that possible?"

"Hello again, we meet again, he kinda rescued me from vampire." I said to Yuu who seemed surprised by his friend's(?) action , "And I don't know either and I know it's hard to believe but I found myself stranded here and no I'm really not crazy. My world don't have vampires or anything and whatever happened here didn't happened, I know you'd think that's impossible that I come from another world but it's the truth. I wish I could prove it."

Although the blond vampire seemed to scrutinise me with his sharp eyes for any deception, he seemed to find none to suggest it, settling for my word for now and I noticed although his face seemed to betray what he was thinking, his eyes spoke on behalf. What surprised me was the emotion I identified in his expressive eyes when he did let himself believe it – hope.

"I don't know how to get back either so for now I'm stuck here." I tell him and although it did diminished the spark in his life, his eyes still shone daringly at the potential although potential for what?

"Oh by the way Yuu-kun, do you know where you found me?" Moving away from the sensitive subject, "There's something I really need to retrieve from my belonging I dropped on the way."

"Oh, it's just straight down then left."

"Ok cool, well you can ignore me and talk amongst yourself." I said and went back to concentrate on driving.

I tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation seeing the Mika's gaze often staring into the front mirror to check whether I was listening in or not after my eyes met his half way I quickly learned to have my eyes on the road beside I rather not get too deep into things that was obviously on global scale. Although I didn't hear the complete story because I was doing my best to blank away, it was obvious something horrendous has been done and Mika wanted him out of whatever Yuu was in – fast. They were like pair of quarrelling couple, reminding bit of me and my friend but it was obvious their bond ran deeper than a mere friendship. Probably they were family seeing they shared surname and orphans too remembering him mentioning orphanage with the surname.

When I arrived back at the familiar alley, I got out of the car and ran down into the narrow road until I saw the dried blood pool beside my bags and phone. Without checking the content and hating the memory it brought back, I ran back without looking. Once I got in the safety of the car, I checked my phone and my eyes lit up brightly when I saw it did in fact had signal (4 bars!) and….12% battery, 59 missed calls from mum and 12 missed call from Karin. Shit.

Yuu leaned in to see the machine, "So this is a phone?"

"You never seen a phone before?!" I gasped.

He nodded but elaborated the reason he was fascinated by the touch screen, "I've seen phones before but not like this one."

"Well now you have. I'll just make a call while making a move OK, seat belt on." I ordered as I took off while navigating the car steering wheel, "Don't worry I know how to call and drive!" The car jerked when its left wheel hit the kerb from my over-steering, jolting the passengers inside quite roughly and would have likely launched us forward if it weren't for our seatbelt (or Mika's fast vampire reaction time).

"Woah!" Yuu yelped in surprise.

"OH FUCK! Sorry!"

Yuu sat back, putting the seat belt on as I turned the wheel away from the kerb and pressed the acceleration in search for Yuu's friends. Using Siri on speaker phone, I instructed, "Siri call my dumbass bro."

"Calling dumbass bro."

It took several dial tones (thank goodness phone works!) before I heard familiar voice, "Hey–"

"Hey–"

"–you've reached Sato Ren. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, because if you were important enough, you'd have the number to my phone I answer!"

"…" I bit my lip, hanging up before attempting my friend this time, "Siri call Karin."

"Calling Karin."

After several dial tone, "Wassup biatch!"

Immediately my eyes dart toward the back, they seemed bit caught off guard at the use of the vulgar words to the so called friend but other than that they stayed quiet.

"You're on a speaker phone." I warned her.

"Well are you with a popo?"

"No but–"

"Your faith in humanity needs to be restored like gul chillax!"

"Why would you assume that?" I frowned at her random statement.

"I just emailed you 100 pictures of dogs saving pigs which should do the trick."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You're welcome. OMG I just made a smoothie and put too much vodka in it I feel like a housewife in her 30s who knows about her husband's affair but won't leave cause his money is too good. You have to try it!"

"I can't come right now because something really serious happened."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HANG OUT? I SHOWERED FOR THIS, I SHAVED FOR THIS, I PUT A BRA ON FOR YOU, I'M WEARING TROUSERS, I WENT OUTSIDE, I GOT OUT OF BED!"

"This is serious!" I shouted, "Look I'll be away for a while and don't panic if you can't get hold of me OK?"

"Oh my god, why is everyone's having their mid-life crisis at like 19?!"

"Karin please! I'm being completely serious; I'm not even joking like stop joking around!"

"..Are you dying?"

"No, no I'm not! It's just that I'm going to be missing for a while and I need you to not panic and go all MI6 on me!"

"Fine, but people are still gonna be putting your face up on the news searching the whole country for you but they won't be able to find you cause you do selfies with filters that looks nothing like how you do in real life and they'll be looking for Michelle Keegan when in reality you look like Michelle McManus."

"Michelle McManus is bae!"

"Yeah yeah whatever! How would you like your funeral?"

"Scattered at Disneyland. Also I don't want to be cremated."

"You stupid."

"Shut up! Just when I die, I don't care who else is at my funeral, as long as you're there."

"Of course I'll be there. The murderer always shows up to throw off the cops. Can you picture a family member going through your phone after you die and be like 'this little nasty bitch. RIP tho.' Hahaha!" Small smile was evident in my face at her usual weird self.

I sighed, "You're the worst."

"Oh, shut up, you know you love me!"

"I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip."

"I'm honoured so our IMAX and climax is cancelled?"

"I told you something serious happened!"

"OK geez what you pregnant or something? Where are you?"

"Somewhere cold."

"And let me guess you didn't bring a jacket did you?"

"I will do a lot of things," I replied, "But admitting that I am cold after my mum has told me to bring a jacket is not one of them."

There was cackle on the other side, "Hana, you can be clever book wise but you can be so stupid street-wise. OK, call your mum with your impending disappearance I'll talk to you whenever biatch. Love you!"

"Love you…see you soon." I hang up, holding my tears before dialling my mum and almost right away the timer started with booming anger.

"HANA WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP MY CALL–?!"

"Mum I need you to listen carefully, really! I'm not joking around I'm sorry for not picking up but something happened and I need you to promise me you won't panic!"

"If you tell me not to panic I panic! And how many times did I tell you about cleaning after yourself?!"

"Mum, I left a plate in the sink not a dead body!" I sighed exasperatedly, "Mum, I want you to listen to me carefully OK? I'll be going away for a long time and I just want you to know that I'll be safe and alright so don't worry about me OK?"

There was a silence on the other side as if she presumed I was merely acting this way because of something, "How are your grades this semester?" She asks the dreaded question.

"…" Thank god she couldn't see my face otherwise it'd have been more than enough for her to smack me into next year, "M-Mother what's important is that we have our health. Beside I don't care if I fail the exam. I just need it to be over so I can pay attention to other things in life, like my own health."

"Stop joking around."

"I'm not joking, mum I'm being serious–"

"Wanna hear a joke(?)"

"But you never make jokes."

"I made you." She retorted and I close my eyes for a second hoping this was a dream and I was just sleeping in and being woken to mum splashing bucket of water on my face.

"Mum just understand that I'm going to be away for a while so don't panic if you can't get hold of me OK?"

"But Hana-chan! I sat next to the nicest young man at Starbucks today. Yale. Lawyer. I showed him your Facebook picture and gave him your number!"

"Mum you can't be giving my number out to strangers!"

"YALE! Why can't you just be a normal teenage daughter like our neighbour who married a dentist?!"

"I could be a drug addict or a murderer! Do you realise how lucky you are?!"

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes, "Mum…look I'll just be gone for a while just think of it as I died at birth and I've been a ghost this entire time just growing and manifesting into the daughter you'd lost but she's gonna come back again in solid form one day."

"…Well please go into the light because I am tired of your shit." That sounds like what she would say even in the most seriousness of the situation.

"Mum, I got to go the battery is running out; I love you so so so much more than anything in the world! I'm just going away for a while, don't sell my stuff, and tell my dad and brother I love them too, I'll come back."

"I love you too but honey.. just take easy on the drugs OK?"

"Of course mum, just know I love you and I'll be fine OK?"

"Yeah yeah, call me sometimes OK?"

"…I'll do." I swallow the tear, making sure my voice wasn't noticeably trembling, "I love you so much."

"I love you the most."

"I know." I hang up.

We spend rest of the journey in silence until Yuu speak up, "You'll be OK."

"Thanks." I give him a small smile, "I'm sure it'll work out fine… wait where are we going?"

"Keep going straight." Mika ordered, "We're going to Nagoya airport."

As the two bickered over something, an experiment gone wrong that entailed using children to commit nefarious tests, I lowered the car window to let some fresh air in, glancing at the wasted away city. I was lost in deep thought when I heard Mika mentioning 'vampire queen'.

"You have vampire queen?!" I screeched in fear although Mika seemed to ignore my interruption probably because I'm not worthy enough to know what's going on. My mind started to come up with all sort of imaginary of the said vampire queen, does she look human? Or does she look something that created nightmares? Was she tall like average human or taller than other vampires? Is she youthful looking or old? All I can imagine how vampire queen looks like is how Grand High Witch looks like in the film.

* * *

The car was only a turn away from the airport, signalling a blink (it's a habit) I turned the car slowly but screeched it to a halt as I gasped at the sight that greeted me: shackles of chains impaling the black adorned soldiers in mid-air. While I was frozen in fear, Yuu darted out of the car, deflecting the chain that was directly headed for Shinoa.

"SHINOA!"

"YUCHIRO?!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts in review!**


	3. Drawing a line? Drawing a line to cross!

Vampire's Flower

Chapter III:

Drawing a line? Drawing a line to cross it!

* * *

Title: Vampire's Flower

Summary: Sato Hana, an 19 year old meme generation girl somehow stumbles upon the dystopic world of Owari no Seraph where she soon learns she should have probably paid attention to her Twilight obsessed friends' jabber instead of yik-yaking about how a squirrel took off with her biology homework or the fact she was now considered adult with responsibility and paying an arm and a leg to listen to a guy talk about things she'll never get in her life– might as well pay that 535,800 yen for the lecture mum gives her. Now, suck in world where vampires ruled the world and humans were considered livestock, she soon learns she must choose to either be eaten or die trying to get back to her world.

Pairing: Ferid x Hana x Crowley, Mika x Hana x Lacus with slight Hana x Waldo Gilles.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favourited my story:**

 **Mari Clair Roemajji Celts** \- Hi bestie! It's really been a while! Like centuries! OMG me too! I don't really spend much time with my mum and dad but they love to throw sarcastic remarks about me being too immersed in my own world! I don't know about you but I get really nervous if I have to speak to someone over the phone especially someone I don't' know or if it's business related. What does "Ay kabayong tumalon" actually mean? My BF is Filipino so I might use that on her and surprise her haha! I never intended for getting-sucked-into-another-world my trademark but hey fate has a funny way of working! Girls gotta have priorities! I like to think Hana as having two voices in her head: one is nice, logical voice and another is totally bitchy, unapologetic blunt voices! I think she just wants to hear his name from him directly as curtsey! I wished I had someone like Hana to give me a life lesson like her but we have Facebook for that so haha! I didn't really liked the character development in chapter 1 or 2 so I did make her more emotional to give a more realistic outlook to how a person would normally react. In all my stories of heroine transporting to another world, there has never been phone service so I thought I might make a change in this one haha! See you bestie!

 **smileyface209** \- Thank you! i have a friend who have similar relationship like that and my goodness life comes to light whenever those two are around haha! Well Hana is gonna meet some vampires here and she's not gonna be the cliché victim! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Just Some Loops** \- Hahaha glad you liked it! LOL I bet you lead a very interesting life if you're like Hana! You're awesome!

 **violeta** \- Hi hi! Yes Janus is still continuing and I am writing new chapters and rewriting the previous two stories too. I haven't given up but hopefully I'll get back into enjoying Kuroshitsuji soon because I really need to like the manga/anime again to start writing it.

 **Allhailthesith** \- Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Rosalian** \- So glad it gave you some laughs. Hopefully this one has few laughs in it too! Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I wretched the car door open, not to get out but to throw up at the side of the car. Tears oozed out of my eyes from the forced disgorge. I vomited few more times, spitting out the acidic taste out of my mouth as I plopped back onto the seat absent-mindedly. My eyes hazily watched the on-going fight, everything seemed to move so slowed but the sounds seemed so loud in my ears as if I was in the battlefield, fighting alongside them. Too shocked to move or notice, I failed to see the manifesting crowds of figures donned in majestic white uniform form a protective circle around a small girl coiffed in opulent black dress. It took me an agonisingly long time to snap out of my stupor to realise they were vampires, instinctively ducking down inside the car I held my head tightly to deafen any sounds.

 _I'm really going to die, aren't I?_ I sniffed, tasting the salty tears on the tip of my tongue. _So is that why you're going to cower in the corner? Is that how you like to die? Like some brain-dead cheerleader in some horror flick? Won't you rather be the virginal heroine that survives at the end even if you lose some limbs?_

It was ironic at that moment my teacher's voice rang loudly in chastising tone, _"If you think nursing is an easy and glamorous job, get out of my class now._ _" He said on their first day of university,_ _"If you think nursing requires mere dedication and hard work, this is not for you. If you think nurses are not as important as doctor, you might want to re-think your priority. You'll encounter in your line of work mound of paperwork and traumas – things only normal people could imagine and there'll come a time when a doctor's decision would be in question – if you do not have the courage to be the recusant and would rather conform with others, I suggest you go look for something more friendly. You'll be scorned for being late with medicines yet you are holding your bladder because you don't have the time to use the restroom, starving because you missed lunch, being peed on, puked on, bled on, beat on, yelled at and are missing your family while taking care of someone else's'. You may even cry for them and pray for them. You will not be able to save all despite you doing everything within your abilities._ _You don't like getting your pride hurt or being embarrassed? Do you know what's really embarrassing and makes your pride hurt? Lacking some skill? Not being able to earn some money? It's not that. Fear something once, and being scared of it forever. This applies for your hospital job and the rest of your life too._ _"_ _He gestured to the opened class room door._

I took a deep breath and let out shakily, calming my erratic heart beats pounding in my ears.

"Life's a bitch…your bitch..be its pimp." I gulped before getting out of the car, all too aware of my insignificance to help them so I did what I can do. I ran to look for help, knowing if I was playing a mere passive bystander role I'd be one of the casualties. I felt useless in times of emergencies and reminded me of one time in my high school of this kid who started chocking on bread and all I could do is say 'how breadful' instead of helping him like it just summed up how useful I am in emergencies. But still I can try right? I sped up.

I don't remember how far I ran or for how long but the burning sensation in my legs and lung told me I had been running for some time now without stopping.

I turned to the corner only to ricochet onto the floor by the hard surface.

 _A wall?_

Oh but the cruel fate had other plans: instead of a wall, it was a vampire. Two in fact as if one wasn't dreading enough.

Gazing up from his white boots to his red eyes, I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest and rolling down few distances.

"Shit." The word spurt out of my mouth unwittingly.

My mouth went dry and against all odds, I stood up defiantly and narrowed my eyes irritatingly, "What you looking at you…you…vampire with tacky fake Brazilian weave!"

The pair of vampires exchanged a surprised look between the two and it was then I noticed the two vampires had quite a long hair actually. Make that two Brazilian weave.

 _If I'm going to die, I'm gonna die like the bitch I am! I'm not gonna give them the satisfaction of being a helpless victim._

"I-If you think I'm gonna cry or ask for mercy, don't even think about thinking about it! J-Just know if you kill me I'm gonna come after you every day as a ghost and ghost slap your y-your ancestors if I see them! And bitch, when's the last time you saw a dermatologist?!" Motioning their too pale-y skin tones.

Then a red haired on spoke, "This one is so amusing, isn't it Ferid? Can I drink her?"

"Yeah, you clearly don't know who you're messing with!" I craned my neck up to look at the abnormally tall vampire then I grabbed an object near me – a half broken wooden bolster – positioning it between them, "I ain't nobody's protein shake, bitch! I'm not letting some raggedy-ass, red-dotted, blood-whore freak take up another second of my time. It's my vacation!"

The silver haired one brought his arm up before making a slicing motion. I blinked, momentarily confused by his action only to see the bolster being knifed into half and rolled to a stop against my feet.

"…Do you mind giving me a minute?" I asked, putting my index finger up to gesture a minute, "I-I'm just gonna–"

I ran without looking back.

"Eh~ she's quite…" Crowley gazed boringly, watching the human clumsily tripping over something not too long after before picking herself up and continue running, "..Slow even for a human, isn't she?"

"Foul mouthed too." Ferid added, "She's all yours' but finish it quick."

The red haired vampire gave him a cheery smile before disappearing in flash.

* * *

I entered a building, desperate for some cover and headed toward the emergency staircase when a closed door caught my eyes. My eyes darted to and fro staircase and lift before I pressed the lift's button to bring it down from the tenth floor, knee jiggling and finger tapping violently against the button nervously in hope that it'll make it come down faster.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, damn it!"

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

The metal door opened and I jumped in, pressing the number '20' – the top floor before hurriedly pressing the closed button. As the door closed, I saw in the corner of my eyes flash of red at the entrance and as the narrow gap latched my eyes met his red ones. Adrenaline pumping and knowing there was not a micro chance of me getting out of this alive, I knew it was better to expect the worse than have high expectation only to be disappointed later on and so along with the micro chance of me being alive after this came with tiny micro fucks that I don't give to this whole situation and mouthed 'screw you' to him without breaking contact as the door shut entirely and the lift started to move up.

"Snap out of it, Hana, there are only five types of fear: 14 missed calls from mum, username or password is incorrect, exams, when even google can't help you to find the answer to your homework, and 'we need to talk'. Vampires are **not** one of them." I told to myself before sinking onto the marble floor, "Jesus…the older I get the more I understand Britney's 2007 meltdown.." I sniffed, _if anyone were to ask me right now to rate the level of stress, I'd say I'm pretty close to 2007 Britney. But if Britney can make it through 2007, you can make it through this._ Another voice said in my head.

I looked up at the screen, seeing the digit change too slowly for my liking.

 **18**

 **19**

 **20**

The door opened with a ping but I did not step out immediately. My eyes scanned the seemingly empty room as far as I could see, peeping out wearily and satisfied I was alone; I burst out of the office room onto the balcony. Thankfully the door to it was unlocked.

I knew I couldn't outrun him forever – he was after all a vampire with superior speed than humans and I knew I had to make a choice. I stepped toward the balustrade, gulping down the pooled saliva as I stared down at the extensive height with double vision.

"It's been a while since I had fun." A voice said behind me.

I climbed over the balustrade, shakily holding it with my two clammy hands as I faced the vampire with an easy going smile on his lip, shiver ran through my spine when one of his fang poked out playfully.

"If you come closer, I'm going to jump and nobody's gonna have my blood!"

"You humans are so tenacious."

"Maybe you vampires just give up easily than humans." I retorted

I felt him studying my body, not in lewd manner but for something else as if he was searching for something.

"You don't have a weapon." He noted.

"I'm not a solider." I answered him truthfully.

"But why are you wearing their uniform?" He slightly frowned, "Are you a livestock?"

"I'm not a livestock goddamn it!" I shouted at him angrily, "I'm my OWN person! I'm not someone's solider or someone's livestock!"

"Yet you allowed them to drink from you." He nodded toward my neck and wrist, "Humans are nothing but a mere livestock. I wish you humans threw away such sentimental thinking that you are superior to other animals."

"Several things Mr. Vampire: one, I never said I was superior to other animals – humans are technically an animal, mammals to be exact and two, this," I pointed to my neck, "was done by one of the psychotic vampire and this," I held my wrist out for him, "Was done voluntarily to help another vampire."

"You aided a vampire?" He seemed surprised by the information.

"Guess what, not all vampires are arseholes like you." I said and this widened his eyes considerably but I knew my time was coming.

I gave him a dirty finger, "Fuck you and your happiness!" Closing my eyes, I let my hands go as I descended down into the airy embrace. I opened my eyes to gaze at the bright blue sky – I always knew my death will probably be caused by being sarcastic at the wrong time.

 _And why was the sky so damn blue?! Why can't it be grey and sad just like my life?! For once, life can't you just match the timing with the situation? And why does falling from 20_ _th_ _floor seems so slow like in the movie? I could have been a good nurse, I could have graduated, I could have gotten married and have kids, I could have gone to holidays in Europe…I almost had it._

I closed my eyes acquiescing to my untimely demise at the tender age with the final thought: _I love you…_

With a large thump, I landed on the ground with my head tilted at an odd angle as if it was hanging down on something.

 _Huh, dying doesn't hurt…maybe God is being nice for once. So this is what being dead feels like…just cold…quiet..nothingness…bit hard surface for comfort though._

"Are you not going to open your eyes?"

"I'm dead, Mr. Vampire, leave me alone." I internally rolled my eyes, death was so ironic.

"But you're not."

My eyes snapped open and met his curious filled red eyes that would probably haunt my dreams for eternity. His eyes held a child-like innocence in a way he regarded me and it soon dawned on me the hard 'surface' I was lying on was his arms.

I twisted my body so that I rolled out of his muscular arms and immediately set running again.

 _PLEASE GOD, KILL ME NOW!_ I prayed desperately.

"Are you going somewhere?" I turned my head to the side to see him…walking beside me?! I sped up, feeling the sweat beads forming and dropping down the side of my cheek but his walking pace remained at a leisurely pace.

"YES AWAY FROM YOU!" I quickened my rapidity however the furthest away from him I could get was an arm length but only because he slowed his gait to allow me to get ahead.

I halted, feeling my lung burning at the oxygen debt and I take a moment to catch my breath as he stopped beside me. I held up a finger, "G-G-Give me one more second."

I took a deep breath before resuming running but my legs faltered and my speed is much more clumsy and heavy than before. I was at my limit and my knees gave out as I collapsed on the floor and surrendered to the exhaustion.

"Have you given up?" He asked with a smile.

"NO!" I pursed my lip and began crawling on fours but my muscles were spent and I could no longer move on than an inch.

I screamed when a strong arm hurled me up over to his shoulder, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You seem like an interesting pet, I think I'll keep you until I get bored."

"Oh God! You're manhandling a woman! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I did my best to hit him in the back but knew my small, tiny fist against a man this big was like hitting an egg against a stone.

"NO I GOT ACROPHOBIA!" I clenched my eyes shut as he jumped high into the air, "I'm gonna throw up on your pristine white uniform!" I warned but this fell on deaf ears.

* * *

He dropped me harshly on the ground, although I suspect the harshness of the fall was from his tall height.

"I'm back, Ferid." He alerted the silver-haired vampire.

The said vampire glanced over his shoulder, "You didn't drink her, Crowley?"

"I want to make her a pet," Crowley replied, "This human is amusing to just drain."

I studied the two's interaction and unintentionally muttered, "Are you two gay?"

"See?" Crowley nodded toward the human.

"Hmph." Ferid regarded the human coldly before turning his attention to the more important task, "Go."

He disappeared the moment I blinked and in the distance, although foggy, if I narrowed my eyes I could make out a tiny form only to be usurped by a larger figure appearing behind her. Then the silvery-haired vampire vanished in my eyes and I took this chance to run away.

"Pet my ass! I ain't some dog you buy in pet store for 51,592 yen!" I grumbled and used the distraction to get away. In distance, I saw Mika leaving the fallen girl, heading toward somewhere I presume where others were and followed him although it would take a lot more time although my sight never left the little girl on the floor, seemingly defeated. I wondered who she was.

"Shinoa!" I shouted across, catching the group's attention.

"I'll help! Now hurry and run!" I heard Mika shout as the human soldiers approached us with their weapons.

"Let's go, everyone!" Shinoa ordered as I swallowed my fear of seeing horns protruding out of either side Yuu's head to help her support Yuu's unconscious body, "All of us are going to survive!"

* * *

The place we sought refuge was a little village situated in a small hill beside the sea in an old, abandoned shack. Without a word, they shackled Yuu's arm to the chains and when the situation has calmed down, I approached Shinoa to ask her what had happened. She was with a long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, apparently in midst of conversation when I interjected in-between them.

"This is Narumi Makoto." Shinoa introduced as I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, you're the..girl from the future?"

"Another dimension." I corrected, "Nice to meet ya. Um..Shinoa do you mind if I talk to you about..everything?"

Shinoa gave a brief nod to Narumi before pulling me away into the house where they could talk in private. She told me to sit and for a long time she explained to me what had happened from the beginning. The unknown virus has spread amongst mankind which wiped out those who were older than thirteen and the world fallen into archaic order. The vampires emerged from the hiding and usurped the human world and enslaved the children into the life of livestock but there were humans with special abilities – an ability to wield demons as their weapon which gave them a power to rebel against the vampire but if not too careful the demon would take over the user's heart just like Yuu had allowed it to but she said Yuu, who was seraph – an angel – something that really shocked me because despite attending catholic school I had different days when I was feeling particularly religious or not – had turned into a demon and because he allowed the demon to take over they had to secede from the army as Yuu could be taken away and be killed. The little girl I had saw was the vampire queen who I found out was betrayed by the two (gay) vampires with intention to dethrone her. With the vampire hierarchical order in mayhem, it was more likely the Imperial Demon Army – Shinoa said was the name – would take the chance to attack at their vulnerable times.

She left me on my own to let the information sunk in and they told me later I had stayed in that room for few hours than for few minutes as I have believed. I took out my phone, rubbing the crack formed at the edge that spread out to the centre. Pressing the home button, I was met by the picture of my parent and friends at the festival in front of the shrine holding up our won prizes with goofy grins on our faces.

 **Low battery**

 **10% of battery remaining**

I dismissed the notification, using this time to look through my pictures scrolls with nostalgia, my smile growing deeper as I swiped through the memories, of shared happiness and sadness, the silly videos we recorded in schools hall, the places we visited…I came across an old photo of me as a baby held in my mum's arm and as I stared at it, the screen turned black.

Putting my phone back into the pocket, I emerged outside. The blonde girl came up with a comforting smile, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Has Yuu woke up?"

She shook her head, "Not yet." She motioned her head to the blond vampire guarding the entrance.

I went inside the house to explore and found the kitchen next to the foyer. Opening the drawers, I found several dishes and cups and some kitchenware. Taking a cup and a knife which I hope was clean because it looked quite untarnished, I used to slice my palm and squeezed out the blood into the cup. It was quite painful and scary at first, the movie made it look so easy and quick because it took more than several minutes for the blood to fill up the cup.

Wiping my palm with a towel hung up on the sink, I went out toward the barn separated from the main house with the cup. Even though his back was turned, his shoulders immediately stiffened as he glanced over his shoulder and eyed the red liquid in the cup.

I held it out, "Here, you must be thirsty."

"I don't need it."

"I don't know how often vampires get hungry but if I'm hungry right now, I'm pretty sure you're hungry too. No one's going to judge." I said, too aware of the many eyes on us.

"I said I'm not hungry." I heard the strain in his voice.

"Well, I'll leave it here just in case you do get hungry." I said, putting the cup onto the floor, "Though I suspect cold blood won't taste as good as it is when it's warm. We don't have a microwave here."

I left him alone and joined the others outside gathering supplies.

"Why do you do it?" The brown haired boy who I remembered as Narumi asked calmly but there was a cryptic implication underneath his tone.

"Do what?" I questioned in confusion, frown creating creases in my forehead.

"Give him blood."

I look back and forth Mika and the group and contemplated my answers in a way it won't sound too bias or offensive.

"Well, I hope you aren't those type of people who break apart and look down on others for being different… we humans eat such a variety of things so what do I have the right to find so bad about vampires drinking only blood? Do your demon army even give a damn about why they even drink blood? You're just worried to death that they're gonna suck your blood, right? You might see them as a crazy group of people who go nuts for blood, but…they have feelings too, believe it or not." I said, reflecting back to Mika's and Yuu's relationship and his self-hate filled conflicts toward his nature, "Just like us people, they can get hurt. They, too, are sad in times of sadness…and happy in times of happiness…and at times, they feel pain at their own circumstances…they're just the same as us. They're simply people born with the necessity to drink blood. But just because their preferences don't match with ours…because they themselves don't match with us…does that warrant such harassment? Is it that wrong? Please…please just at least try to warmly watch over him even if it's just for a bit. If you still refuse to attempt to understand him, I ask that you don't be the ones to throw the stones. It isn't too much to ask for. Vampires like Mika are not monsters. I believe Mika won't harm us…he lives by drinking blood like how I live by eating food." I ended with a hopeful smile and a shrug, "I know I haven't been in this world for a long time but this is what I got from seeing Mika and other psychotic vampires. They are same species but they are different individuals so I hope you don't judge all vampires because majority of them do what they do like you wouldn't judge all humans based on one bad decision an individual choose."

It was as if the whole world froze into deafness and time was frozen. I felt increasingly uncomfortable at the sensation of burning stares on me and felt my smile falter slightly as the clock ticked by and no one made any intention to move known.

"Y-you guys must be hungry right?" I broke the quietness, shrugging off my bag from my shoulder and zipping it open, "I got tons of sweets. Let's share!"

The mention of food seemed to break them out of their trances as they huddled around the fallen food. I picked up green tea kit-kat, "These are so so good! Try it!" I handed them out, tearing the wrappers open as we dug in.

Too distracted we were to the food, we forgot Mika standing at the same spot he had been for hours and the fact that his eyes had not left the group.

* * *

Although the sun hour was lengthened by the summer, I knew it was at least 10PM by the earliest and Yuu had not awakened. I was worried sick seeing a person being this unconscious for too long wasn't a good news – after all, a person needed food and water in their system and without the IV or tube to fuel the nutrients directly in their blood stream meant there was nothing they could do. Despite what other people might try, force feeding is basically a way to kill them faster if starvation don't get to them as the oesophagus closes when a person is unconscious and giving them food or water during it could send food straight down to their lungs but then again people in the coma usually wasn't a fallen angel. While chocolates and sweet was good as immediate energy releaser, their quality of energy wasn't that high quality compared to protein – something I needed. I headed to the river nearby the sea shining the torch and scanning the visible stream but I saw nothing in them. I reached out to touch the water when a voice interrupted.

"It's good not to touch them unless you wish to bid your hands good bye."

I glanced over my shoulder, watching him regard me nonchalantly, "Why?"

"The water is acidic."

"Oh…" It took me a while to connect the two together. Viruses, earth becoming inhabitable, acidic rain…meaning no proteins, "Then what are we gonna eat…" I muttered worriedly.

"They have emergency rationale stored here somewhere." Mika revealed, "I was told to find you since you wondered off before they could mention it."

"Oh, I see." I said, standing up and dusting off the soils off my knees, "Did you drink?" I turned to him brightly, slightly feeling conscientious when I realised he was quietly studying me.

"I-I did it for Yuu." He replied, his bangs hiding any comprehensible expression to what he might be thinking right now.

"Of course, you should do it for your friend," I nodded in approval, "Most of all do it for yourself too. It's bad for your health to not eat isn't it? After we eat dinner, I'll give you some blood."

"I don't–"

"I don't care what you think; your body needs blood whether you want it or not." I interrupted, "You think drinking blood is disturbing because you were brought up to think it's not normal from the moment you were born. Beside, humans did not fight our way to the top of the food chain to eat tofu and bean products just like vampires fought their way to the top of the food chain only to starve themselves because what they eat doesn't match with the majority's preference. Let me tell you something as a person who had lived through the gossipy period of high school; things people don't get to choose are sexual orientation, gender identity, appearance, disabilities, mental illnesses, and race. Things people do get to choose: to be an asshole to people because of things they have no control over. So don't let those words bother you. Who cares what other people say. It's not like they're going to live your life for you. Geez, to badmouth other things they don't even know first-hand…it pisses me off." I shrugged at him before turning my back on him toward the group making fire in the kitchen.

As it turned out the army had stored ample amount of emergency rations in secret places throughout Japan in case of armies left stranded with no possible method of reuniting with their squad anytime soon. They even had installed water purifier and clothes. When it came to cooking, I soon realised only people who were even distantly skilled at cooking was Shiho and me. Since the army rations only required heating up the already made food, Shiho insisted he take care of the preparing while I tended to his side by bringing what he needed. I admit I was surprised to see how good the boy was at cooking. I think he was even better than my mum.

After filling our stomach, I retrieved the empty cup and knife to wash the utensils. I made a cut in my unblemished palm to allow the time for my other hand to heal and squeezed out the blood. I turned around to head toward the barn only to find Mika waiting at the kitchen entrance with stoic countenance.

I handed it to him, "Here you go, ask for more if you're hungry."

I saw his hand hesitated to take them and propelled the cup toward him to close the gap. He gently took the cup from my hand but did not drink it right away. Instead he studied the thick red liquid for few minute before gulping them down.

"…Thank you."

"It's no worries think of it as a thank you for saving me back there." I said, "Yuu and his friend saved my life if they weren't there at that time I'd probably be dead so think of it as a forever gratitude to you people."

I headed to the kitchen sink and cleansed away the blood before it dries and become hard to rub it off and hung it on the drying rack along with other dishes. I yawned, feeling tiredness overwhelming my urge to stay awake, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, will you be ok guarding Yuu?"

He nodded.

I bid good night to the group and Mika before heading upstairs and finding one of the bedroom I could use, allowing my head to fall on the pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Next day, I was the first one to wake, hearing others soundlessly sleeping – some even snoring – as I tip toed out of my room and stepped outside. Seeing the sun was yet to come up, I suspected it was around 6am-ish and headed to the barn where Yuu was. Mika was there where I last saw him but there was a noticeable dark rings under his eyes and the slight hunch of his body was tell-tale sign of exhaustion.

"Do vampires sleep?" I suddenly asked.

He took a quick glance before proceeding to ignore me, my suspicion grew.

"Because the ones I know don't." I said, "They spark in the sun like diamond." I could see the frown marring his young face, "Their eyes changes to black when they're hungry." I added, scanning for his reaction, "They don't have fangs." His frown deepened, probably out of curiosity as to how they could feed, "They have werewolves too." I blabbered on but he was doing well keeping up a bored façade and after a while I sighed (quite unlady-like too) and put my hands up in surrender, "All I wanted to know is whether these dimension vampires sleep or not! Is that too hard to ask for?"

"..Yes." He finally answered after a long pause that I swear lasted a century.

"When?"

"Between early morning and noon."

There was a silence before I echoed loudly, "Early morning and noon? You mean you should've gone to sleep like right now? Like this is middle of the night to you? Like you're breaking the curfew?" It came out as more of a statement than question.

"You know what, go to sleep right now. You can use my room. I'll take over from now on."

"I–"

"Do you want me to knock you out because I can." I threatened although it was obvious the chance of me knocking him out was as likely as sun not coming up today, "Come on. Go. At least do it for Yuu, you need to be at good condition to protect him so GO!"

I pushed him toward the house, waving my hand to motion him to go away as I took a sit in front of the barn, "I make a great guard! Like I won't even blink once."

Although he seemed hesitant (in fact he was hesitant in everything he did and seemed to lack in confidence section), he entered the house with last lingering look. I leaned back, _nothing is gonna get past me!_

* * *

Mitsuba was the first to awake, striding to the outside as the sun beam hit her face harshly. Stretching her arms, she smiled at the start of the new day–

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ."

Mitsuba frowned, twisting her head to the source of the sound and saw Hana snoring against the closed doors of the barn. She kneeled down and shook her awake, each time more stronger as she refused to wake up.

"Hana, wake up!" Mitsuba shouted, "Hana!"

"I read the assignment!" I shoot up, back straight and tense.

"Did you sleep here?"

"Oh, it's you." I sighed in relief, "Well Mika had to sleep so I took over the guarding."

 _Well you weren't doing a good job,_ Mitsuba silently thought.

The went on with their normal schedule, checking upon Yuu, making breakfast, chatting, checking upon Yuu again (I checked his wrists to make sure his skins weren't damaged from friction burn, turned his body around to make sure he wasn't lying down in same position for prolong period of time in case of bedsores). We were in midst of eating lunch when Mika stepped into the kitchen.

"You're already awake?" I said in surprise, reaching for the cup and the knife almost habitually. I hated making cuts because you'd have to put more strength on them than you'd thought and who likes inflicting injuries to themselves or others, except if you were Christian Grey. Now that was a whole other story on a whole other level.

"We're eating lunch here." Shiho groaned in joshing tone.

"Now he's gonna have his." I retorted playfully. Squeezing out the last remain of the blood, I handed it to Mika and wiped the splotch with the towel. Mika thirstily gulped it down, this time without hesitation perhaps because others learned to ignore it – even make a light attempted tease out of it – or my words had some positive effect on him.

"Thank you." I took the cup from him and dropped it on the sink, half-filling them with water as to prevent it from rusting on the glass, "I'm going sight-seeing, coming anyone?"

They all shook their heads, probably wishing to rest after tiresome battles but more than that, because they know what they would see – the grim reality of what the world has become.

"Let's go!" I dragged Mika out of the house much to his objection.

"I have to look after Yuu," He insisted, slapping my hand away.

"Shinoa can look after him; don't you have a time for yourself?" I asked honestly, "Don't you trust them?"

He said nothing, although anger was evident on his face. Something told me he wasn't used to trusting others and vice versa, in fact, I saw he was a solitary person from the distance he kept between him and others throughout the day. It was obvious, to others Yuu was his safe haven – his secure base.

"If you're afraid of people... try to embrace the world around you more." I told him, "Once you started doing that, you may start to feel more comfortable. Until I go back to my world, I'm going to drag you around and show you the world. YOLO!" Grabbing his hand little more firm, I pulled him toward me harder.

"Wah – wait!"

* * *

I observed the sea from the terrain of the hill, slightly above the ground but higher enough to see the endless stretch of the sea. I shadowed my face from the glaring sun, wondering how water so seemingly clean was acidic enough to cause severe burnings. Nothing seemed to be growing, even the hill was barely covered with grass, instead its edges were gradually eroding away and I doubt it'd exist past few more decades.

I didn't like it. Didn't like what I was seeing and decided to cover my eyes and imagined my world – where my grandparent lived and I would often go and visit every summer. The country side gave me rare escapades from the bustling, busy city life and its incessant neon lights that hurt my eyes. It was probably why I had to wear glasses which I hated and avoided wearing it unless I was in lectures or watching TV (although opticians claimed it was genetic).

Mika remained confounded as to why she covered her eyes and it only deepened when a large smile appeared on her lip.

"What are you doing?" He blatantly questioned.

I perceived my action was bizarre to him but then again, it even baffled my parent when I first done them as a young child whenever things got too difficult. Taking my hands away, I looked at him and said the same thing (well a more revised and adult version) of what I had said to my parent, "It's a habit of mine I tend to do when I feel stressed. If you close your eyes, it's like the world doesn't exist. The mountains, fields, and sea. To see it, you need to open your eyes. Everything in the world only exists because you envision it and believe it." I veered back to stare at the line of hemisphere, "Even the people that hurt you are just few of many things that need you to believe in them to exist."

I clasped my hands over my eyes once again, falling back into my little memory palace and reminiscing the joyful memories I had shared back in my world. I didn't expect Mika to stay but was surprised to see he had been sat next to me the entire time, quiet and patient.

"Well, I never did get to actually introduce myself." I started, it would be rude for me to just live in memory while someone was here, "I'm 19, just finished second year of my nursing course, I like food, my hobby is eating, my skill is eating, my dream is to eat and never get fat, my favourite music at the moment is Sorry and What Do You Mean? Not really a Justin Bieber fan but those are bangers."

He remained silent.

"You're supposed to say something after." I informed awkwardly, "How old are you?"

"I'm a vampire." He said it as if such thing was trivial that was not worthy of following.

"You said you wanted to live as a human, then you should act as a human, making friends, dating— er, dating might be difficult…"

Mika returned bitterly, "Can wanting to live as a human actually turn you human?"

His pessimistic views really bugged me and so I decided to challenge back, "You think horror is full of monsters, zombies and vampires. Yes the fact that these things are paranormal and come from a place that isn't a part of a natural world, is what makes them scary. But sometimes a horror doesn't have to have anything paranormal; sometimes monsters are human. SO…" I got down to the real question, "What. Is. Your. Age?"

"…16." He breathed, stunned.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I flapped my hands, "I don't know what you went through and I'm very sure I won't ever be able to understand how you feel and if there's something you want us to know, you'll tell us – hopefully not too late – and if you don't, maybe you have a good reason behind it. But let me tell you… people like you who don't like to bother others and keep everything to themselves are the most difficult to handle, you know… because even if people want to be nice to you they don't know how so try to be selfish for once…" After a tense absence of noise from either of us, I decided it was time to leave, "Let's go back before others start putting out missing posters on us." I stood up, dusting off the soil from my short's back.

I walked for a while when I realised Mika wasn't behind me and in distance saw him staring out onto the setting sun.

"Do you need personal time?!" I shouted across from the field and when he didn't reply, I decided to walk back on my own. It took me a few second to decide someone was behind me and saw it was Mika – oh yes vampire speed. It seemed so useful for every day obstacle like being late for class or bus or train.

We spent the rest of our journey back in comfortable quietness.

* * *

While Shiho, Narumi and Yoichi was busy moving the rest of the emergency rations to the small warehouse behind the house and other girls were either washing with the purified water or attending Yuu (I think it was Shinoa who was looking after him now because Mika seemed more relaxed when he went straight to the barn to check on him), I went to retrieve the cup and knife in the kitchen. It was only when I saw my palms did I realised I was running out of area to cut.

 _I'm gonna have scars_ I thought grimly. I could do my wrist but it had too many frail veins that could affect my mobility if done carelessly which could render my hands with disabilities and that wasa no-no concerning my would-be job.

I jolted out of my thought when I realised I was staring into his red eyes before proposing with a slight blush of embarrassment, "Um…do you mind if I ask you to bite me instead…?" My blush spread throughout my face and neck, "I-It just that I'm gonna be a nurse so I can't keep damaging my hands a-and it needs time to heal," I stopped when I realised I was gabbling on and took a deep breath to garner calmness, "Is that OK with you?"

His troubling expression mirrored mine and did not react for a long time.

"I'm fine, I can go without blood–"

"I do want to be useful for something, and to be of help to people, but I want to decide what that "something" is by myself. And that something right now is helping you so that you can help me." I reasoned immutably, "So what's the blood drinking tradition for you guys?"

He tilted his head, puzzled.

"You know, do you want to go to my room and do this or do you just want to do it here – I don't care they can watch." I'm pretty sure there he slightly blushed at my end comment, "Look you need to speak because I'm not a mind reader." I urged.

"..I rather do it in the privacy of your room.." He finally spoke, his face slightly more red.

"Let's go." I headed upstairs and he shortly followed.

"You don't have to do this." He stated coldly, although there was nervousness written on his face.

"I'm doing this because I want to," I gave him a smile of assurance, fanning my face as I felt it grew hotter, "I'm scared but this is something I wish to do. I'm a nursing student so think of me as a nurse helping you who is my patient."

My room was the furthest and the smallest too but it was the reason why I chose it. I never did like big houses or rooms, there was something so detached about the size while the smallness made it seem homely and warm. I sat on the bed, fidgeting nervously and I had a bad habit of skin picking when I was bored or nervous which didn't help the situation at all, "Um…so what do you do?" I felt my voice slightly tremble on tenterhooks. I mean he had drunk from me before but that was during the heat of the moment and I was sure either of them was thinking calm at that time. In fact, I couldn't remember clearly what had happened.

"..I need access to your neck." He mentioned, surprising me because I remembered he had drank from my wrist last time. But then again, every vampire folklores depicted vampires having knack for drinking it straight out from its 'sources'. Removing Yuu's jacket, the clothes I was wearing didn't really covered my neck and swept my hair to the side.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, staring at me in the eyes.

"This isn't the first time I was bitten by a vampire in the neck." I smiled, trying to lighten the tension, "As long as you drink it in moderation, I'll be fine. You won't hurt me."

He gulped, trudging forward until he loomed over me. His lip parted open and I could see the two sharp fangs glistening dangerously at me. Although I felt my heart pounding against my throat as he bend downward, I kept my breath steady as something warm scratched my neck, then a slight pinch like needles being inserted into my skin and oh…I bit my lip from groaning out loud as I registered the feeling. Soon the fear and pain of being bitten faded and immoral pleasure followed after.

I gripped the sheet into a ball in my fist, cutting off circulation and knew without looking my skin was as white as snow as blood flow temporarily stopped. Who knew being bitten felt this good? It reminded me of Tru Blood where drinking blood felt mutually pleasurable to both the drinker and drinkee. I wondered whether that fact was true here too. I lost the time but I felt as he drank less and less, the pleasure ebbed away along with it before I felt his mouth leave my neck but not before licking clean the wound.

"Are you done?" I asked him as he pulled back abruptly.

He nodded, refusing to meet my eyes. I rolled my head back, stretching the muscle to allow it to relax and to allow my body to recover. Mika looked guilty when I didn't stand up straight after, perhaps out of belief that he had drained me to the point of being unable to stand and I have noticed the shame in his eyes.

"I'm not standing up right after because it drains the blood from my head which can make me feel faint and light-headed, not because you took too much from me. It's the same when you donate blood."

"I know." He said.

So it was not that then?

"You're just like a person who had a chocolate while on a diet and feeling guilty after." I joked, "Just know that I did this for you and others. You didn't drink forcibly from me, I did this on my own accord, and I was the one in control here. So don't blame yourself."

With that said, I gently came up, testing to see if I felt dizzy as I steadily increased my mobility, "See? I'm fine. Can you tell me when you need to drink next?"

"I don't need to drink until tomorrow."

"Is that normal for vampires?" I asked, "Drinking blood I don't know twice a day?"

"It's enough for me."

"You have a small stomach don't you?" I quipped letting out a forced laugh to try and uplift the sobriety of this situation, "Hey, can't vampires here drink animal blood?"

At that question, he gave me the most bewildered look ever, "What? The vampires I know can! They're called vegetarians and their eyes are golden!"

Mika was pretty sure if Ferid had heard this, he'd laugh for years at the absurdity of such statement, "We can only drink human blood." Drinking animal blood was something he never heard of and something he was sure other vampires would greatly regard with antipathy. Although other vampires may dismiss such notion without further thoughts, Mika was fascinated by the envisaged concept.

He turned to face her even though he did not know why but found her snoring, oblivious to the danger in this room. He was too consumed in his thought he had not sensed her slowly falling into unconsciousness or the fact her breath and heartbeat was slowing down, aware his drinking from her only contributed to her general tiredness. He pulled the cover up to her chin and closed the door behind him before heading downstairs where he could smell the wafting aroma of food that if he was a human would trigger his hunger but he had long forgotten such humane feelings.

"Is Hana not eating her dinner?" Shinoa asked, looking up from setting up the table and Mika knew they were aware of what had just transpired behind the closed door of the room.

"She's sleeping."

Shinoa nodded and Mitsuba tucked away Hana's portion of dinner for her to find tomorrow.

"Are you going to stay?" Yoichi asked, catching off Mika's guard.

Briefly glancing over his shoulder, "I'll guard Yuu." With that, he shut the door behind him, gazing up at the starry sky.

* * *

Mika had been leaning against the wall when the house's door opened and I emerged, excited what this new day may bring.

"Good morning." I greeted then remembered to him the morning was equivalent to afternoon, "Oh, sorry, good night." Evening might be too early; it was probably more like late night like 2-3am to him.

I could see my little jokes irritated him slightly although he did seem amused by it. Opening my mouth to tell him to go to sleep, we heard the chains rattling violently and exuded booming animalistic growl that could not have been produced by a human being.

"Yuu!" Mika cursed, tearing the door open and burst into the barn. I followed but my legs froze in place as my eyes met his demonic red eyes and it took me few minutes to register the trembling of my body at the snarling of his threats.

Shinoa was the first to arrive at the barn, having woken up by the first cry that echoed throughout the island followed by Shiho then others. Although their expression was full of flounder and concern, Shinoa managed to put on a mask of calmness and held others from entering, "We can't do anything…this is up to Yuu."

Mika appeared as if he had something to say but instead turned to face his friend with pleading look as he violently lurched against his bindings, his thorns and fangs bared with murderous intent against his friends, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Yuu…" Mika gripped his hands into fists, knowing the person in front of him was no longer the friend he had grown up with. His eyes held no indication it was the same Yuu. Even so, he approached him, begging however little of Yuu may have left inside his body to come back but his prayer was answered by sharp pain pulsing across his face when Yuu's deadly claws made contact with his face and Mika staggered back. Shinoa pulled him away and shut the door tightly with gnomic expression, "…This is his fight. We..we'll have to trust him."

I watched in awe as the cut on Mika's cheek glued itself to form flawless skin as quickly as it was formed, leaving only speck of dried blood as the only remnant that injuries was inflicted just a tick ago.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in sombre sulk and no one in the table made any move. Then a sound of gargling emitted from my stomach and my face heated with embarrassment, _why did you had to make the sound of whale mating call at this situation?!_

"You must be hungry," Mitsuba mentioned, "We have some food left over from yesterday. You fell asleep without eating dinner."

"…Sorry." I apologised.

"About what?" Mitsuba shrugged coolly, standing up from her seat to set the table up.

It was as if the dam was broken and everybody seemed to break out of stopped flow of time until only Shinoa, Mika and I were left on the table.

"Yuu needs blood." Shinoa spoke, earning a flinching look from Mika, "He's a demon. He'll need blood to live."

"I can–"

"No, I'll do it." Shinoa volunteered much to the surprise of everyone, "You're already giving blood to Mika, and beside he'll require more blood than him anyway. We can take turn."

Without a word, Shinoa headed to retrieve a bowl and a knife and made an unhesitating gash on her palm, juicing out the blood and immediately I saw Mika's whole body still as I presume the scent of blood reached his nose. I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Go." Shinoa said, motioning her neck to upstairs, "Don't worry about Yuu, we'll take care of him while you feed."

I pulled my chair back, nudged Mika's shoulder as I stepped up the stairs, but waited for Mika to make a move from the table.

"Yuu won't come back from sulking and I'm sure Yuu wouldn't want you to be depressed over it either," Shinoa affirmed, "All we can do is pray he'll fight against it. I know he will."

Although others remained voiceless to her proclamation, their eyes held unity of agreement with her that Yuu will come back no matter how long that fight may take. Slowly and deliberately, he rose from the armchair and made his way toward me.

We made it to the room as I brushed my hair to one side to give him a clear view of the neck. He gulped, feeling saliva pooling in his mouth just at the sight of creamy neck offered at him so freely but it also piqued him. Why? Why is she doing this? Is she really doing this because she truly wants to? Or does she do this out of pity?

"Why do you do this?"

My head shot up in surprise, "Huh?"

"How can you so willingly offer your neck to a creature that could kill you if it wish to?" It came out more strained than he intended.

"Because I know you won't kill me."

"You don't know me." He retorted icily, "I could kill one human easily."

"But do you want to?"

"I have no care for human life. Any life for that matter."

"You sound like you're trying to live up to vampire's expectation to me." I returned rebelliously.

"Don't act as if you know things." He bit out warningly, growl vibrating at the back of his throat/

 ** _"Don't act like you understand!"_** A feminine voice overrode Mika's voice and it wasn't long before the face morphed to fit the voice. But her eyes were red – vampire red – and was looking at me with spite. I try to shook it off, try to shook off the image I knew was false yet here she was standing before me: so surreal, so real...so..alive..but her eyes held no light of living. The room blurred into an elegant building barracked by stacks of boards and I stood across her looking hurt and confused and that day I couldn't think of anything to say as I watched her back disappear into the crowd.

The hallucination distorted back into reality: standing in front of me was Mika in the room of an abandoned house near the sea. My brows furrowed into my skin and I felt my voice becoming higher with anger, "You think this life given to you is a curse right? You think you don't deserve this – any of this and you don't have anything that gives you reason to linger in this world except Yuu and you're afraid you're going to lose that very last reason soon. I'm sure it's been hard on you, but is this the right thing to do? You're not the only person going through hard times. Regardless of being happy or not, we still need to live. Why do you want that kind of life? A meaningless life is not a bad thing. Yes, you probably feel helpless right now. And you don't know how to express it. And you think you can't go any further, because you don't have the courage to. You then realise of this heavy burden. That you're tired but you don't who know who can help you because when you asked for help, nobody cares. Well, live your life to its fullest, and then you can lecture what life is all about!" I marched up to his face, my eyes glossy with tears, finalising tone in my voice "This today of yours is the precious tomorrow of someone who passed away yesterday. So appreciate it!"

My chest heaved up and down but I refused to neither back down nor look away, searching for something – anything – in those lifeless eyes of his that had lost its shine long time ago. My anger was uncalled for and disproportionate to the situation but his eyes had reminded me of a person I used to know and wished I was able to say those things to _her_ before it was too late. I was saying those words not to him, but to her.

"Why do you want to help a monster?!" He finally decided to ask, having been confounded by her readily will to dissent and understand and even protect _him_ – his species – from others' aspersion. _Why do you cling on to life with such tenacity? Why do you not look at me like everyone does?!_

At that moment, I truly felt for him. Perhaps I had ever since I met him and he told me he had no interest in anything. Usually people who had no interest in anything only had no interest because they shut themselves from the world after being hurt. Bad.

"You think vampires are monsters and monsters don't have souls?" It came out as more of a statement than question, "Uh, have you ever seen Monster Inc.? Of course you haven't." I surmised from the deepening look of confusion in his face, "Well, watching them made me realise that everyone – humans or vampires – in the end just want somebody to understand them. That because of those who people see them as monsters, call them monsters, they become monsters. But I don't think you're a monster, nor do I think you're on those vampires' side. So what I'm saying is… after getting to know you in person, you don't seem that bad. So you're weird, but not really, a jerk but not really. But you really aren't a monster. So don't think of yourself that way. If you think that way, you're wrong."

I stepped back, allowing my words to sink in. Roughly, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into him before piercing pain rippled throughout my body but was soon dominated by the throbbing pleasure from the bite. I noted he took a bit more blood than last night from the amount of internal time I was counting; to the point I was a bit dizzy until his arms were the only supporter of my weight. My toes curled inward and my fist clenched his white uniform at the unceasing pleasure and felt dying with such pleasure wasn't really a bad idea at all.

He raised his face from the crook of my neck, trail of my blood smeared on the corner of his lip and with quivering voice he asked once again, "Am I a monster now?"

But I simply smiled and shook my head, "No, you are not a monster. You never were and you never will."

The words affected him more than she would ever know and something of serenity filled his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts in review! Hope the characters aren't too OCC…because I hadn't really kept up with manga or anime to get a sense of their personality although I hear anime is quite different from manga in terms of character developments. See you soon!**


	4. Consolation

Vampire's Flower

Chapter IV:

Consolation? The hope that I could take all your pain!

* * *

Title: Vampire's Flower

Summary: Sato Hana, an 19 year old meme generation girl somehow stumbles upon the dystopic world of Owari no Seraph where she soon learns she should have probably paid attention to her Twilight obsessed friends' jabber instead of yik-yaking about how a squirrel took off with her biology homework or the fact she was now considered adult with responsibility and paying an arm and a leg to listen to a guy talk about things she'll never get in her life– might as well pay that 535,800 yen for the lecture mum gives her. Now, suck in world where vampires ruled the world and humans were considered livestock, she soon learns she must choose to either be eaten or die trying to get back to her world.

Pairing: Ferid x Hana x Crowley, Mika x Hana x Lacus with slight Hana x Waldo Gilles.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favourited my story:**

 **l** **ovelyanimeangel** **\- Glad you enjoyed it! Here's another chapter for you to love! You're gonna see more of Hana's spunk! She has that I survived-the-uni-I-can-survive-anything mindset and it's gonna be a huge surprise for vampires haha!**

 **Rosalian** **\- Thank you for your feedback really appreciate them! I did think it was little bit overdone her speech** **so I made several changes! Enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Melody Violet** **\- Haha you'll see more of Hana's courage in further chapters! Well I'm following more manga timeline rather than anime and since next chapter is coming out on 6** **th** **March (I think) I'm gonna be focusing more on manga story plot. I did thought they rushed the last season and there were so many unanswered questions! Well I don't know what happened during those last 4 month (apparently its 3 month in manga) between them and wanted to write chapters focusing on the budding relationship between Shinoa's group and Mika. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest#** **1- Thank you! Hana can do crazy things when she's drunk, something you'll read later on!**

 **jessyB** **– Thank you for reading! Here's more!**

 **ShadowYashi** **\- It's a good manga/anime although you could really see the budget cut in the anime and there was some lacking but overall it's good! If you like Kuroshitsuji type of anime (aka dark, tense, action filled) then this is something you should check it out if you have time : )**

 **Guest** **#2** **\- Thank you! Glad you like the OC! Here's a treat for you! Another chapter! Yay!**

* * *

I could see my words were a comfort to him even if it was temporarily and merely more influential while we were alone in this room away from the world that probably told him otherwise. Lifting myself from his hold, I swung my leg back from the awkward closeness when my knees jerked under the sudden burden of my body weight and fell face flat on the wooden ground with a sickening crunch.

"OUCH! FREAKIN VANILLA!" I howled with pain, clutching my nose and wondering if I had broken it.

Mika quickly knelt down, ushering me up to a sitting position to examine my injuries, "A-Are you alright?!"

"Am I bleeding? I-is it crooked? I-if it is, by how many degrees? Is there's still a plastic surgery clinics here? Am I Lord Voldemort?!" I babbled in panicky tone, my fingers shakily touching on the sore bridges.

"You're not bleeding, it looks fine." Mika said worriedly, "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have drink that much from you I-"

"It's not broken?" I asked, relieved, "It looks fine?"

He nodded, "I–"

"Then it's fine." I quickly dismissed it, although this didn't seemed much help to lessen his worry, "I'm really fine, as long as my face looks…human..I'm fine. It's not your fault; it's mine for moving so sudden like that. SHH!" I shushed him before he rambled about how much of a monster he was because he nearly broke my nose, "I'm FINE. I'm still breathing." I stretched out my arms and jiggled my fingers toward him, "Help me up?"

With one smooth movement, he grabbed by my waist and holstered me up, gently laying my feet to the ground although his arms were still securely tight against my waist probably out of fear that this time I might really break my nose.

I waited until I felt confident enough I could support myself and pried his arms away, "I thought you had a small stomach."

His eyes darted to the side in avoidance, either out of shame or embarrassment at the exposé of his greedy nature.

"It makes you seem more…" I struggled to find the word but decided to settle for something simple instead, "More like a person." I paused before quipping playfully, "You sure you only need it two times a day?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Well holla if you need more, I'm here when you need me." I mentioned, opening the door when sounds of struggles reached our ears and within seconds, Mika was at the bottom of the stairs rushing to the barn where it originated.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" I heard Shinoa ordered, "Kimizuki hold down his arms!"

"Let me," Mika slipped between Shinoa and Shiho and used one arm to pin Yuu's thrashing arms to the wall while he used his knees to press down his legs before forcing his mouth open with his free hand allowing Shinoa to slip the blood into his mouth. I arrived soon after to see Yuu's tongue darting to catch the last drop of the blood gliding on the edge of the bowl like a thirsty man's plea for an oasis. For a moment, I wondered if that's what Mika looked like while drinking my blood then flashes of the psycho's bloodlust expression licking his lip of my blood passed by my eyes, triggering my instinctual fear of the predator.

"MORE!" Yuu – no the demon – demanded, "GIVE ME MORE!"

They stepped back with the empty bowl as chains shackled frailly against his brutal strength gained from recent feed, worriedly examining Yuu who growled at them with stares that promised their painful death if he were to be freed from the bindings.

"Yuu…" Mika reached out to him but the only answers he received was a snarling snap of his fangs.

I slipped my hand into Shinoa's, surprising the petite girl as I faced her courageously, "It'll be alright in the end…you told me he became a demon to protect you guys' right? If he has the strength to do that, he'll have the strength to come back. Yuu may be a lot stronger than we thought or what he even knows."

Something flashed passed her eyes that went as quickly as it came but it was enough to recoup some of her strength and she returned my firm grip before I let her go although the warmth shared by our two hands were still burning by our side.

 _If my suspicion is right…unusually powerful strength and abilities…he's the angel/demon…former experimental subject…surrounded by his friends' love and unwavering loyalty, vampire friend….he's the main character of this world and main characters are always able to come out of whatever shitty hole they are in._

"..Let's go guys." Shinoa pulled me along, Shiho second to follow and lastly Mika whose eyes were still upon his friend until the door shut. We heard few more growls then heavy calmness as soon as we were out of sight from his wrath.

Shinoa then turned to me with an attempted smile, "You must be hungry right? Let's go."

"Are you coming?" I asked Mika, who shook his head and decided instead to lean against the wall broodingly.

"Well, you're always welcomed inside." Shinoa said, "Not just for sleeping." She twirled around and led me inside although I could see her words somehow stirred something in him from the slight parting of his lip even if couldn't see his eyes hidden by his hair.

"You're awfully kind to him." Mitsuba commented with a hint of disapproval although it was more from the distrust of his hidden agenda before he was the same species that they had sworn to eradicate.

Shinoa turned to address the group who she knew they had been keeping their distance from the vampire – it was not of outright odium but subtle coldness in their treatment of him, "He's Yuu's friend – any friend of his should be friend of ours'. We should understand his situation first. How did he turn out like that? What's happening to that boy? It is human nature to at least worry about him. Amongst us, there are many who came here, tired of being left out because of our origins. But look at the way we're treating Mika. We are no different from those who mistreated us."

I stared at the tiny girl with impressed look, unaware she had such percipient insight within her but then again, I'd already suspected from the beginning that she wasn't just assigned as the leader of her group for no logical reason at all. My countenance mirrored others as they gaped at her with equal amount of awe and astonishment.

Shinoa nonchalantly headed to the kitchen then stopped and turned to face Shiho expectedly, "Aren't you going to make us breakfast?"

Shiho blinked before giving her a conceding grin, cocking his head to the side with little embarrassment of having acted more immature when he was usually the level-headed one.

I sat down as Shiho put a steamy dish of food from last night in front of me while others settled for something simple like bread and cereal and water, "Thank you." I picked up my spoon and dug in.

"So," Mitsuba motioned toward me after taking few bites out of her toast, "How's your world like?"

"Well," I stopped eating, chewing the remaining food before speaking, "It's quite normal, I'm presuming our technology is more advanced though..well in terms of daily life stuff like phones and stuff. We occasionally have news about tragic accidents and incidents but other than that, it's quite peaceful I guess."

"Were you a student?"

"I am still a student," I corrected, "I was just finishing my 2nd year in nursing degree when I ended up here. I lived in Tokyo all my life but my grandparent lives in Osaka so I'd visit them for few months every summer holiday. How about you guys? How did you end up where you are?"

They explained how their lives changed after apocalypse and it surprised me there was actually a ruling family in Japan which Shinoa was part of but she had emphasised her last name didn't define who she was and hinted she was not at all closed to her family. They all attended the same high school – which Shinoa has revealed serves as a large-scale human experiment – and there was only one elementary, middle and high school which after graduation they were given choices to become part of the army or become regular citizens and how they were encouraged to 'procreate' – totally different from my uni who likes to say study is better than sex or alcohol to which I asked if they had empirical evidence to back over such controversial claim much to their bewilder. I was still waiting for those researches from them.

"..If you don't mind asking, Yoichi," I interjected, "Did something happened to you with vampires?"

The whole table became heavy with tensity and cursed my blunt mouth for asking such personal question without care, "I-I'm so sorry, j-just f-forget it!" It was too late, the water has already been spilt and the damage was done.

I couldn't bear to face his eyes that were downturned to the floor drowned in memory of whatever had happened between him and the vampires.

"My sister…was killed by a vampire.." He gave me a half-smile although it was just a quick twitch of the both corner of his lip but I was surprised his voice lacked hatred rather full of sadness and unresolved mourning, "By the name of Lacus..."

My eyes widened in recognition and I burst out of my seat, "THE PSYCHO?!"

Yoichi flinched back in surprise at my outburst, "H-Huh?"

"That bastard been sucking blood from all sorts of people," I muttered irately then twisted to the gentle boy, "Yoichi, I'll promise you…next time I see him I will slap him so hard that his head disconnects from his body and escapes the earth's gravity. I would leave a handprint on his sorry face so detailed that artists from centuries to come would study the fragmented pieces of his face. I will strap a military grade land mine to my palm and slap him so hard that seismologists all over the world would be losing their shits. I would chop off my hand, toss it into a civil war era cannon, and cannon slap that psycho back into the colonial period and chidori slap the chakra out of him." I promised him, "Better have that camera ready by then because it's going down in history."

He looked at me mildly with fear before squeaking out, "Uh…thank..you..I guess?"'

I knew behind those kind façade of his was always tormented by guilt and shame – to lose a family member… someone who didn't have to die, but did, was a scar that forever remained with those left behind and what's more is that no level of comfort or words can get rid of that scar. Ever. However rather than making comments, I simply said, "It will be my pleasure." I sat myself down and rewarded myself a spoonful of rice, "So when's your guys birthday? We don't know how long we'll be here, might as well celebrate it if any of you have one in near future."

"Mine's on Christmans," Shinoa revealed

"Oooh, same as Jesus' b-day," I piped with a grin, "My brother's a day after you. Lucky bunch."

"Yuu's on October 16th." Shinoa added.

"Mine's July 7th," Mitsuba said.

"September 19th!" Narumi grinned.

"Mine's November 23rd," Yoichi said.

"Mine's on 26th," Shiho added.

I wiggled my brows suggestively to the two boys, "Someone's parents had an awesome Valentine's Day."

This earned me a few chuckles from the group.

"Well mine's on March 15th which was like less than a month away in my world, what month is it now here?"

"It's 29th March." Shiho answered.

"Hmm," I nodded my head interestingly before moving on, "So guys had anyone you didn't like in high school?" I grinned, eyeing the two girls.

The exchanged looks and nodded, "There was this one girl who thought she was better than any girls in our class when she couldn't even get a lower class demon to make a contract with." Mitsuba stated stoically.

"She's the one that kept making fun of my height." Shinoa gritted out, "Funny how she just decided to get married to a random solider without waiting to graduate when I remember her bragging how she'll join the Imperial Demon Army."

I was quite relieved at least their high school experienced sounded 'normal' with the usual main and side bitches in the story.

"Well for me one time this girl really hated me and wanted to ruin my reputation or something so one day I was talking to a boy and she came up and really obnoxiously said 'you know she has a crush on you right?' and he was like 'man I hope so or else this is gonna get really awkward'. She fuckin told my boyfriend that I liked him." I rolled my eyes at the memory.

Shinoa and Mitsuba burst into laughter.

"You must miss him badly." Shinoa said with a small comforting smile.

"Nah, that bastard cheated on me with his dog." I shook my head in disapproval, "Vaseline everywhere. Should've have seen the sign. He tried to sell weed to someone while we were on a date so he would have enough money to take me out on our first date."

Disgusted horror filled their faces and I realised they took them seriously, "JK, just kidding, he cheated on me with some girl."

"Oh…" Mitsuba's eyes darted back and forth uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it," I flapped my hand dismissively, "Like I had a glimpse a picture of that girl and I got insecure because wtf does he like men? What the hell is that? She looks like a dog! I got him good when I found out about him cheating on me, I invited him for a romantic candle lit dinner in a deserted area and told him stories about how I killed my ex-boyfriends in the wood because he cheated on me and then I pointed to the trees and said 'Actually those woods right over there' and blew out the candle and laugh and before you know it, he disappeared crying for his mum. Besides crying is not my thing really, if I think about it long enough I could cry but I won't. I'll cry at the end of the day, not with fresh make up because when your mascara is 3000 yen, we don't do tears."

"..You're so weird." Mitsuba muttered.

"It's called experienced. Well let me tell you as someone who dated several assholes in my 19 years of living," I told, "If you think he's cheating then he's cheating. Every time I caught them cheating, I knew it before I found out. I know because I know how to listen to that voice on the inside of me that tells me when a man is cheating. I know how to tell. If your man, if he goes to work or university all day long and then comes back to the dorm, smellin' like a fresh bar of soap, something's up. I ain't got time to be sittin' around all day guessin'."

"People say relationships are supposed to be about... trust." Yoichi shrugged as if unsure in his own statements.

"Uh-uh, I'm an old school fool. I was checkin' his bank statements, his credit card statements, I made sure I got text to my phone every time he was using his card on whatever, wherever and whenever, I checked his time card at work and compared it to the hours that he said he was workin' and it better have match the money that he has comin' to his account. I was checkin' his phone bill, I'm checkin' the numbers that he was callin' on his mobile bill, I checked his mileage in the car. His job is 5.5 miles from his dorm, the university is 2.1 miles. I checked the mileage when he goes to his parent's house. That is 6.7 miles from his dorm... and when any of those miles come back 2.2 or 4.6 or 6.9 or 9.7... If he comes back and I see 3.8th and a half of a mile that means he came from the bar near the university, road to the store to get some breath spray to kiss some hoe before coming to me. His resting heart rate was 64 beats a minute. If he came to the dorm and claimed he was with his parent all day, if that resting heartbeat is 88 beats a minute, he been cheatin! The bottom line is you have to check on them men. All that time you spent, trainin' that man on how to be right for you, you think that you're really gonna let some other woman take all that on the job training so easily? Uh-uh! That's why, I have his mobile right here and I'm waiting for it to ring so I could tell what a man-whore he is to whoever's calling. Not just because I forgot to give it back to him when we broke up and forgot to charge it before I came here." I quickly added, wriggling the useless technology in my hand to emphasise my point.

"That's why I actually prefer d-bags that will cheat on a girl within 3 months of the relationships. Not these toenails of satan that waste like 2 years of your time and wait for you to introduce them to everyone you love including your ancestors before they cheat on you. Now when you break up you have to slaughter a goat at your great-grandfathers grave to apologise to the ancestors for introducing them to a hoe. Do you even know how much a goat costs? Do you know?" I rolled my eyes at the memory, hand curled upward in irritation, "And you know what the most the annoying thing is? The guys I find attractive are either famous, taken, twice my age, don't know I exit, not real, players, or gays. I don't know about you guys but I think this is a God-given sign that I should just stick to fries before guys."

The reaction was expected, I thought scanning their fish-out-of-water expressions calmly. Wait, did we sit so far apart from the beginning? I swear the chairs inched away few distance than I last remember it was. Paying no heed, I finished the remaining of my food while others seemed to need some time to recover before they resume eating their food in silence as well.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, I took a quick shower with the purified water collected from nearby well and changed into new clothing – a simple loose black short-sleeved t shirt, a skirt and boots – and threw my old ones onto a pile where they'll be washed later with others. Now that I wondered, why did the girls of the army have to wear skirt while men get to wear comfortable trousers? People knew they were girls without having them to wear skirt to emphasise their gender. Like who cares what gender you were when you're in war? Not like you gonna stun your enemies to death by flashing your business for everyone to see. I walked outside and saw Mika guarding the barn as usual but I saw his lids draping heavily over his eyes.

"Hey," I called over, ruffling my damp hair with the towel, "Go to sleep. I'll take over."

When he ignored me and stubbornly stood beside the door stiffly, I walked over to tap against his shoulder when his hand shot out to catch my wrist quite painfully, "OW!"

Realising he had put more strength than he intended; he loosened the grip but did not let go, "Don't touch me."

I felt myself caught off-guard by his sudden outward cold treatment toward me when back in my room he seemed more like a person with emotions other than guilt or anger.

"Well, if you don't want me to touch you – go to sleep." I said, waiting for him to release my wrist.

"I'm fine."

"What does your body tell you?" I retorted, "Take care of yourself before you take care of others."

"Why do you care?"

 _Oh no,_ I thought with a sigh, _don't tell me he listened in one ear and out the other.._

"Do you think you're not worth being cared for?" I asked before trailing off, knowing I should just respect what he wants to do and give him time to ready himself to do things he want to do rather than forcing him, "What's wrong?" I questioned.

I waited for his answer and I knew he wouldn't say but decided to leave him with a candid word of solace and a small smile, "It's all right, you don't have to tell me. You can tell me later when you want to. But whenever you need my help, you have to tell me. Okay? Try trusting people for once because if you don't trust people, you lose people. If you lose people, you lose everything." I turned and walked inside the house to do some house chores to lessen some of Shiho's jobs. While Shiho cleaned the ground floor, I took the upstairs.

I filled the tub with water, squirted some soap since there wasn't detergent and poured the piles of dirty clothes to emerge it in the water for an hour. I started from the boys' room, taking their sheets and blankets before dusting them outside the window before making their beds and repeated it for the remaining two rooms.

I was sweeping the cobwebs on the nooks and crannies of the ceiling corners when something large drooped down to the centre of my face before my eyes met its multiple eyes and its wiggling eight legs.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My screams echoed throughout the houses, scrambling as far as my hands and legs could carry me away as the monster scrabbled toward me as if it could smell my fear and knew it was on the higher food chain than me.

I rolled over, swinging my legs to bring my weight to the front and stood up with my duster before I mercilessly brought it down on it, "DIE DIE DIE KYAH!" I swear it was still moving no matter how much I was squashed it, "MOONSSTTERR!"

The door burst opened and walked in Mika, his gloved hand on his sword ready to unsheathe only to be met by a bewildering spectre.

I, too immersed in having this little monster eradicated from the face of the earth, didn't notice the intruder to the room and kept on crushing the spider that was still twitching before I gave it few more good poundings and its upturned legs slowly dropped down till it touched the wooden floor.

I looked up and was surprised to see Mika whose confused expression equalled mine, "Oh, did you come to sleep?"

"No, I heard a scream and…"

I lifted the duster, revealing the flatten spider before I picked it up with its furs and handled it like I would with toxins as my arms gently guided it to the opened window and shook the spider off the duster.

"Ugh, I hate spiders more than anything in the world." I shivered, "You think vampires are monsters? Well I rather face them than be in a room with one of these. Now I gotta have to clean the blood off the floor great!"

I took the rag I hung near the window to line dry, knelt down before scrubbing furiously of the crime scene, checking each time to see whether the redness had come off the wood, "Seriously I don't tolerate bugs in my house, either get a job and pay a bill or get out!"

I stopped scrubbing when I realised Mika was still standing in the same spot and looked up waiting for him to say something, "Is something wrong?

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something then hastily left the room wordlessly as abrupt as he came.

"I-I was j-joking about the vampire!" I called after him, reckoning my sorry-excuse-for-a-joke was the reason for his leave. I sighed, I was an expert at having a really funny story or joke to tell but wording it badly enough that it was no longer funny.

I went back to the bathroom, unplugged to let the water drain as I kneaded the water out of the clothes and staggered out of the bathroom, using the wall to lean against to balance the weight of heavily wet laundry and headed outside to the back of the house where clothing line and pegs were. Shaking the clothes one last time of water, I laid them on the rope for them to dry overnight.

"Ugh, my back!" I tried massaging my back and stretching them backward but I swear my body was physically older than what it should be! It doesn't feel the same anymore!

It was around mid-day when I and Shiho finished all the chores while the two girls lazily lounged on the sofa, gossiping about something all this time. I saw Shinoa emerge with the bowl of red liquid which I instantly knew was blood and accompanied her to the barn. Mika's whole body stiffened in response, his hungry eyes glued to the blood before tearing his gaze away with a clench of his teeth.

"Are you hungry?" I asked even though I knew the (right) answer.

"No." He chock out, voice strained with effort as he opened the barn and let us in, him following behind us. Mika marched toward Yuu who immediately growled at the intrusion while his eyes knowingly focused on the bowl with ravenous stare.

Pinning his legs and arm to the wall, Shinoa dribbled the blood into his mouth and I noticed he seemed less violent than before – perhaps he realised they were coming to feed him what he desired: blood. Although that subtle submissiveness was gone as soon as the blood disappeared down his throat and began to lash out for more.

They slowly backed out, Mika being the last to enter and exit as Shinoa closed the barn door.

"If you're hungry, drink," Shinoa suddenly divulged without facing Mika, "We can't have you lose your focus because you're too stubborn to drink."

"I'm fine." He quickly countered.

"Whether you're vampire or not, he doesn't care about your outer appearance. No matter how your eyes and face change, you're still the Mika Yuu knows inside. This is my order to you as the leader of this team: drink." Shinoa revealed to him then turned to me, "Make sure he gets enough blood –even if you have to walk around bleeding in front of him."

I nodded, suddenly feeling the huge amount of respect and awe I have for this petite girl increasing into tenfold quite rapidly. I knew Shinoa was doing her best to make Mika feel at least part of the team and group rather than some unwelcome outsider – something I feel quite grateful for since she was doing her best to overcome the prejudicial thoughts I'm sure the army indoctrinated into her mind from the beginning. With that she left us to schedule the things between us.

I turned to look at him, "Do you want lunch or just dinner?"

"I don't need it right now."

I nodded, heeding his wishes, "Don't you want to sleep?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

I smiled in defeat and nodded, "OK, just do whatever you want. You're always welcome to sleep if things become too much for you. We can take turns."

* * *

Soon the sun was setting into the sea and from the kitchen I saw Shinoa walking out with another bowl of blood. This time I remained in the house as I finished my last bit of dinner before going upstairs. When Shinoa came back, I headed outside to retrieve Mika seeing he probably won't come without being called.

"You must be hungry," I told him as I motioned him to come in.

His footsteps were heavy and reluctant, his whole being on guard as we headed upstairs in silence. Closing the door behind us, I pulled my shirt down a bit to expose a part of my neck and brushed my hair to the side. Since he wasn't moving from where he was standing, I stepped forward, tilting my neck to 180 degree angle.

"It's alright," I told him when he made no move, "Do you know there's no right answer for living as a human? Or a vampire for that matter I suppose. But you can become a better human being or vampire – you put forth your effort. You're trying that's all it needs." I took both my hands to gently guide his face down to my neck. Soon, I felt something warm hovering over my neck, his tongue darted out to lick my neck before his fangs pierced my skin. The pleasures returned. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the feelings as his arms came to grip my shirt and my hands came to rest on his shoulder.

I felt he was drinking little more than I expected, noting the dizziness slowly creeping into my sight but I could bear it. I was about to say stop when he retracted his fangs from my neck and purposefully stepped back, my hands still on his shoulder.

"Can you help me get onto the bed?" I asked, "I really don't want to break my nose in a world without hospital."

Using his arms as support, I gently sat myself down on the bed, "Better?"

He nodded, face flushed and I couldn't help but smile, "Good. Because as snickers say: you're not you when you're hungry." Then added, "And like I said this morning: you are not a monster. You're not capable of being a monster and you'll never be one. We humans are much weaker than we like to think. Because we are weak, sometimes we become cruel – so next time someone calls you a monster, just know it's because we're weak and we know, so all we can do is hurt you with words and hope we succeed. We do that to each other anyway so try not to take it to your heart. Because as my little cousin always said, an entire sea of water can't sink a ship unless it gets inside the ship. Similarly, the negativity of the world can't put you down unless you allow it to get inside you." Then again, my words were against probably thousands – millions – of those who thought otherwise and voiced it.

His eyes – I have noted from the beginning – were a whirlpool of emotions. His face may be cold but his eyes held what he was thinking. I stared into his eyes and he into mine and I reached out, unsure whether he will stop me or not. When he didn't and my fingertips grazed his soft lock of blond hair, I tilted my head in curiosity, "You're not Japanese are you?"

"I'm…half."

"Half what?"

"Russian."

"Vodka?" My eyes glistened with excitement, "I always wanted those Russian hats – the furry ones."

"I don't really know much about my other heritage," He confessed.

"Do you mind if I ask from which side you get your Russian heritage from?"

"…My father."

"Ah." I said and left it there, "So I'm doing some sort of censure thing at the moment like Julius Caesar and was wondering when your birthday is?"

He blinked in surprise, "M-My birthday?"

"Yes, birthday…the day you were born?" I elaborated and when Mika didn't speak, I urged him, "C'mon, mine's March 15th. There's no harm in letting me know right?" I unsurely interjected the end sentence.

There was a longer pause than the first time before he muttered, "…May 1st."

Having gotten my answer, I stood up from the bed, "Let's go downstairs, people might get worried I'm doing something harmful to you."

He frowned.

"I think they're scared of me from some things I told them this morning." I said, "Yeah, I'm not normal. I'm strange. But what's normal? Everyone has a bit of psycho in them. Beside that boy totally had it coming."

I opened the door, ignoring the deepening frowns in his face and headed downstairs.

"Hi guys!" I announced as Mika appeared next to me, "See, he's fine! I didn't hurt him."

Their eyes sceptically inspected us although light-heartedly when Shinoa commented, "You're the type of person that prefer psychological torture."

"True but I've grown up now." I reasoned, "Few months can do wonders to a person's psychological growth you know." I joked, "I'm an adult now but more like an adult cat…like someone should probably take care of me but I can also sorta make it on my own."

Mitsuba rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval before swivelling to Mika, "Are you staying?'

Mika glanced up in surprise as Mitsuba continued, "I'm sure Yuu will be alright, Yoichi said he wanted to look after him so that you can rest for a bit. It'd be nice…if you stayed..with us in the house."

His lip parted more at the implication and I swear his look softened; so close to giving into it but fisting his hands and tearing his eyes away from them, he wordlessly walked out. I poke my head out from the window, attracting his attention as I notified him, "Are you going to be alright, you two?"

Yoichi gave me a nod with a shy smile and I pulled back into the room, giving the two boys room to (hopefully) bond.

"It's a nice night isn't it," Yoichi asked.

Mika acknowledge him before simply nodding.

 _He's such a quiet person,_ Yoichi thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **-4** **th** **day-**

Mika could feel his lid drop heavily, threatening to shut and fall into the comfortable abyss. Biting the inside of his cheek, he forced his eyes to snap open as he saw the sun brightening the shadow of the night. His sensitive eyes narrowed at the response of harsh light reaching the barn and his ears picked up the stirring sound of humans waking up.

All four soon emerged from the door, bowl of blood in hand and this time Shiho had been the one to supply the blood and nodded to him as Mika opened the door to the inside. Yu's hostile reaction to them was same as usual, lip curled back to reveal pair of sharp fangs as he greedily drank the given blood and demanded more. They walked out as Shiho revealed, "We need to wash and change his clothes later, we need you to..knock him out."

Mika nodded and Shiho went back into the house. Although he could sense the four preparing breakfast, he didn't sense the other human. It didn't take him long to realise she was sleeping by her slow steady heartbeat and sedated breathing. His throat burned uncomfortably, his tongue dry as his body begged for his share of blood soon. Suppressing his shameful urges, he closed his eyes and focused on keeping his mind clear.

Morning went and came the afternoon but no indication Hana rising from her sleep anytime soon. Shinoa noted with each passing second, Mika's face was darkening with overwhelming thirst and exhaustion. Shinoa didn't want to wake Hana up since she seemed quite tired yesterday and proposed a proposition: "Since Hana isn't waking up, do you want to drink from me?"

He shook his head furiously, spurning before she could even finish her sentence.

"I don't mind, you know."

"I'm…" He panted, "..Fine."

"I'm gonna go and wake her up," She twirled to head to upstairs when a hand grasped her wrist, holding her back.

"Don't." He said, "I went longer without blood before."

Shinoa pursed her lip before surrendering to his request, "Fine."

* * *

Shinoa was getting anxious – everyone was – they could see the thirst was getting to him yet he refused to have her woken up and deep inside her heart, she could feel a spark of fear at the notion of him losing control was growing.

"Just how long is she planning on sleeping? All day?!" Mitsuba voiced in utter disbelief, "Is that even humanely possible?"

"With her, I think anything is possible." Shiho interjected dryly. He had tried to act nonchalant about it but knew his refusal could put everyone in danger – Yuu included.

* * *

 **-5** **th** **day-**

When they amused on the idea that she'd not awake until the next day, they had not planned it would in fact come true. Despite Shinoa's urges that he drink, he had adamantly refused; choosing to starve and she wondered if he truly believed becoming a demon was better than drinking blood rather than a mere notion of not wanting to wake Hana up. It baffled Shinoa for a moment because he was not like any other vampire they had come across and knew that Hana for whatever reason saw through that. It was probably easier for Hana to believe goods in vampire since she had not experienced their world at the beginning of the apocalypse or the humiliation of being a vampire's livestock or just lack of experience with other vampires other than Mika.

Shinoa peeked through Hana's door, checking to see she was actually alive and not dead and amusingly, there she was, barely breathing, sprawled in the bed, her head and legs dangling off the bed and blanket just barely covering her torso. Her sleeping behaviour was just like Yuu who she heard from those who had experienced of sharing bed or saw him sleep.

It was in midst of their late lunch when she scrambled down to the kitchen nosily, hair sticking out in all directions and looking baffled at distorted time.

"How long was I out for?"

"Approximately 22 hours." Mitsuba stated in matter-of-factly tone.

"Mika's been starving since yesterday," Shinoa remarked, "Vampires that don't drink blood becomes demons and I have a feeling he hadn't been drinking blood frequently before he met you."

I froze, waiting until her word sink in before I could fully compartmentalise the commented inference.

"Oh shit!" I cursed and sprinted to outside.

I found Mika hunched against the barn, knees curled toward his chest and for some reason, I thought he had died.

"OH MY GOD!" I bent down, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Oh gosh, why didn't you wake me up?! A-are you dead?!"

When he looked up, I sighed in relief, "Oh gosh, I thought you tapped out!" I pulled my shirt down, just exposing part of my shoulder, "Here."

He saw my neck was marred with bruises of different colours, darkest one being when he first bit me and he seemed horrified at the wounds he knew he inflicted upon me. Flooded with contrite, I threw myself at him, "I'm so sorry, it wasn't on purpose! I mean I'm so used to someone waking me up! When I was little I thought being a grown up meant you had no bedtime. It actually means you are in charge of your bedtime. I grew up and found out I'm not equipped for this responsibility!" As I babbled on, I noticed his whole body hardened at the contact and I moved back, "Can you forgive me?"

He found himself speechless, wondering why she was asking for his forgiveness.

"Come on, you must be really hungry right now." For some reason, the word 'hunger' bothered him. Normally others – vampires or humans – would use the word 'thirst' as it were some kind of animalistic comportment but by using the word 'hunger' he felt as if she was unconsciously humanising such actions; as if blood was on an equal footing as human food.

I frowned when I thought for a moment when instead of Mika I saw _her_ again. How helpless she must have felt. How lonely she must have felt. How desperate she must have been. I was rattled by how much they seemed to be alike – was that why I saw _her_ in him?

He pushed me away, "I don't want it."

This time it was different. He had always pushed me away every time when it came to feeding but the firmness in his voice..the fact that he used 'want' instead of 'need' told me this was it. I stared into his eyes and saw the despair and void of hope swarming inside it.

"Yu's gone." He suddenly stated.

"He's not." I thought otherwise.

"Once you become a demon, they can never go back to being human. Or a vampire."

"There must be a way."

He shook his head and inclined his neck to lean against the wall, staring at the sky before he closed his eyes in relent, "I want to be alone."

After several minutes, I nodded and stood up. My steps were heavy as they carried me back to the house and with one final glance, I went back in.

"He doesn't want to drink."

Nobody said anything, deciding to focus on their food as I thanked Shiho for putting my share of food in front of me. We ate in silence.

Few more weeks pass by and not once had Mika asked for blood. I could feel the tension straining between the groups each passing moment he refused to drink and how detached he was to the rest of us. I did ask if he was hungry to which he answered no or if he wanted to come in and sleep which he said no every time and the only time he was in the house was to have a quick wash and change of clothes. I also had a feeling he was sleeping outside the barn. This pattern went on until I had woken up to his disappearance one random morning.

At first I didn't think of much, dismissing it as morning stroll or something but when after few hours there was no sign of him coming back I panicked. Alerting others of my intention to go and find him, I started off from the bottom of the hill to work my way up.

I tried calling him, knowing his vampire hearing would pick up my voice and when he didn't appear I began to worry and panic. I sprinted toward the top of the hill, something inside me saying he was there and to my relief he was but then I saw how close he was to the cliff.

My eyes widened as I began to suspect the worst. I ran toward him, "WAIT! MIKA–!" My foot got caught on my other leg, tripping me down to the hard ground face flat. This got his attention as he treaded to help me stand up.

"Are you alright?"

I threw my arms around his neck, tears dripping down my soiled face, "Don't kill yourself!"

"?" He frowned in confusion, trying to pull me back to demand elaboration but I tightened my hold around him.

"Please don't kill yourself!"

He didn't know how or what he should at her declaration, instead finding himself tongue-tied at her pleas. Then he caught a whiff of her scent and felt his fangs itch with urge to pierce that delicate skin and gathering enough strength he tore her away from him so that he could face her. Her face was darkened from the soil she had fallen on earlier and the fact that she was crying wasn't doing good at her overall appearance – it was a comical image if it had happened in different context.

"I'm not…I'm not going to kill myself." He said, _I promised Yu._

I sniffed, wiping my nose in unladylike manner, "Y-You're not?!"

He shook his head and if I had been standing, I'd have collapsed as I felt all the strength leave my legs at his confirmation and I burst out into crying, covering my face with my hands as tears uncontrollably trailed down my cheeks.

"W-why are you crying?"

I hit him in the chest much to his shock, wailing in relief, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Huh?!" He decided to ignore her crude language but couldn't deny the fact that he had not been called an idiot before other than by Yuu and her sudden morph of sadness into anger confounded him deeper.

I brought my knees together, burying my face as my weeping got louder and I could feel he didn't know what to do – he wanted to comfort me but he had no idea how to. I didn't know how long I cried for because even if I wanted to cry more, I couldn't. I was probably dehydrated and wished that I had water in hand so I could hydrate myself to cry more because my heart was still filled with unresolved sadness that was waiting to come out like waterfall. When I looked up and saw Mika's troubled expression, I could feel the heavy, suffocating sensation disappear and pondered if this was how I'd have felt if I just took _that_ call.

"I don't know why," I spoke, voice hoarse from all the bellowing, "But you remind me of my friend." I cupped his cheeks, an action that startled him as I pulled his face closer to me, "Maybe it's your eyes…or just the way you are..her name was Haru."

Was. Past tense. Existed but not anymore.

"You know she killed herself too?" I revealed reticently, "She didn't want to die but she didn't want to live either and I guess to her dying was easier than living. I should've seen it coming…always saying sorry out of blue, bursting into tears while just doing random things, asking me to be there or at least pick up my phone when she's having hard time, always joking how she was gonna be killed by the train…it was all there you know, but people you know…we're so busy thinking about our own bruises, our own scars, we forget about others." I covered my eyes at the flash of painful memories, "You wanna know what happens once you kill yourself? Your parent comes home from work only to get a call that their baby died and when they get to the hospital, they can't even identify their own daughter because her face is crushed beyond recognition from the collision, and they have to tell their little daughter her sister is dead. The person she looked up to and loved. The person she bragged about to her friends, the person she wanted to be just like when she grew up, the person that made her feel safe. But she's never really going to get to grow up and smile and laugh and love because she'll always be consumed with this feeling of missing you. And now there's something missing from your family and they can barely look at each other anymore because everything reminds them of you but you're gone and hurts more than anything. And you think that your mum never cared because she was always busy and yelling at you to finish your homework and clean your room and forgot to say I love you sometimes but really, she loved you more than anything and she doesn't leave the house anymore, she can't even get out of bed and she's getting thinner and thinner because it's too hard to eat. Your father had to quit his job and he doesn't sleep anymore, every time he closes his eyes he sees his baby dead, and the image never goes away no matter how much alcohol he drinks. And then your best friend hears the announcement. You killed yourself. And suddenly she's screaming and crying in the middle of road and all she wants is for you to hug her and tell her it's gonna be okay like you always did, but this time, you're not there to do it, everything is dark now that you're gone and her grades are slipping, she barely goes to university anymore and she tries to live her life recklessly in hope something will kill her to see her again and apologise for not taking her call that time. Now everyone who knew you, whether they were a big part of your life or someone you passed in the hallway a few times a week, they carry this aching feeling around inside them because you're gone, and they miss you, and they don't know why you left but it must've been their fault and they should've stopped you and they should've told you they loved you more and that feeling is never going to go away. And so you killed yourself but you killed everyone else around you too. Suicide doesn't take away the pain; it gives it to someone else." I take my hands away from my eyes, my fingers warily grabbing the hem of his robe, feeling the tears forming in the corner of my eyes threatening to fall, "So please don't kill yourself…instead kill what you don't like. I had an old self that I killed. You can kill yourself too, but that doesn't mean you have to stop living…but if after all that, you still want to die, die. But die tomorrow. If tomorrow feels hard for you too then die the day after that. If you feel the same pain the day after that, even if you die the next day or the next day after that, it won't be too late. If you live each day at a time like that, then a good day will definitely come. There will come a day where you'll tell yourself 'I did a good thing by not killing myself back then'. Life gets better. Make sure you're there to see it." I pulled him into my chest, silently promising myself that this time I would pick up that call; that I'd save him in place of her and I wasn't going to throw away this God-given chance from heaven.

"I don't care whether you're a vampire or a human, you just being alive is good enough for me." I muttered. We stayed in this position until I could feel my legs numb from the weight of his body but I didn't care. There was slight shuffling as he slowly brought himself up.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because you looked so pained, like you'd die of sadness." I told him, wiping my eyes like a berated child, "And I don't want that same mistake happen again, not while I'm here and I wanna say this to you: that every living thing has a right to live and nobody has the right to give their lives up. That you can't abandon yourself because as soon as you're born, you're precious to someone. That if you don't give up on yourself, no one else can. You have to believe you're precious. That you're not alone. And I don't know what happened to you in the past, but you're allowed to smile and I think it'll be okay for you to be happy. It's not your fault what happened to you. It's not yours, theirs', or anyone's fault. It's not your fault. And I want you to survive and live to see a better world with others."

His face was whirlpool of emotions – more than I ever seen on him – like he was perturbed to hear those words from anyone, never mind from a strange alternate-dimension-person who hasn't known him for long. We were quiet for some time now, Mika apparently choosing not to say anything and I didn't blame him because I had a feeling he was the one who was used to giving love to others more than receive them.

I asked him once again, my voice trembling, "Are you going to kill yourself?"

"..No." He shook his head; to my relief, his answer was quick, void of hesitant that I was so used to see in him.

I offered him my pinky finger, "Promise?"

He stared at her finger – so childish he first thought but so innocent in its meaning as he brought up his own fifth finger to link around hers', "Promise."

Loosening my finger from his, I wordlessly pulled down the shoulder of my shirt and I saw the same hesitancy creeping back into his eyes, "You promised." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled his face into the crook of my neck to rest there, "I want this, Mika."

He clenched his eyes shut, hands coming to grip my back and sunk his fangs down to my neck, sending immense pleasure down my spine and I couldn't help but let out a small yelp. His arms travelled down to my waist and tightened around it, pulling me closer as he hungrily gulped down the blood. My palm stroked his soft hair, encouraging him to take more until he was fully satisfied. I could feel my eyes droop, my arms losing its strength to fall onto his shoulder until it lost all its strength to hold onto his shoulder to lifelessly hang by his arms.

Abruptly he pulled back, realising the dangerous lines he was about to cross, quickly cupping the back of my neck just as it dropped backward. His eyes widened when he realised just how much he drank when he heard faint murmuring of her heartbeat instead of strong, steady beat.

"I-I'm sorry, I drank too much." He regretted allowing himself to get carried away but the moment a drop of her blood fell into his mouth; something inside him wanted to drink until he could no longer hear her heartbeat and feel coldness instead of warmth on his skin.

"It's fine," I murmured, grabbing his gloved hand, "Let's go back."

Mika heaved my body up bridal style as we headed down the hill to the house. I leaned into his chest, choosing to rest my eyes for a bit and found serenity in the sound of his heartbeat in my ears.

Having finished washing the laundry, Shinoa carried the damp clothes to the outside when she spotted a figure approaching from afar. It wasn't until he was within few feet to the house did she noticed weakened Hana lying limply in his arm but what irked her was the dirtied state she was in. Her face was smothered in dried soil and obvious remnant of crying was evident in her face. Shinoa knew something has happened and angrily dropped the washings onto the floor before marching up to him.

I heard thumps getting louder, peeking one eye open I was met with flashes of red hovering above my face when barraged of irate voice brought me out of my little nap, "HEY YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR LITTLE MOOD SWINGS! TELL US HONESTLY IF YOU'RE HAVING A TOUGH TIME, IF YOU'RE MAD, IF YOU WANT TO SCREAM LIKE CRAZY, IF YOU'RE LONELY, THEN TELL SOMEONE! IF YOU'RE ANXIOUS, THEN TELL SOMEONE! THE WORLD ISN'T MADE OF PEOPLE WHO CAN ANALYSE OTHERS YOU KNOW! DON'T SULK ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT AND MAKE EVERYONE GODDAMN WORRY!"

I must admit she took my words straight out of my mouth – couldn't have said it better myself. We must be connected.

"You a my main bitch from now on," I grinned weakly, momentarily catching Shinoa off guard by my declaration but quickly recovered, brows furrowed upward and lip pursed. I then addressed toward Mika whom I'm sure was feeling guilty (hopefully?), "You're forgiven if you take me to bed." I interjected before looking at Shinoa, "Do you have any chocolate? Or sugar?"

"Yes," Shinoa sighed, rolling her eyes at my usual inappropriate response at such times.

We went into the house, taking the chocolate and allowing Shinoa to clean my face with small damp towel before he carried me upstairs in his steady arms.

"It's so nice to be carried," I ripped the chocolate package open, taking a big chunk of the sugary sweet into my mouth, "You know the only memory I have of being carried is to the hospital?"

Mika frowned, using his feet to push the unlocked door open as I continued, "When I was 6, my dad once let me pet a pregnant goat, and it head-butted me, knocked me out and my dad had me unconscious while in a stroller pretending I was asleep because he wanted to see the penguins before taking me to the hospital. Apparently I had a really strong skull so it didn't do much damage although I can't say the same thing for the goat."

He propped me down to the bed gently, bending his knees in the process as his face levelled with mine. And I found myself once again hypnotised with his red eyes, "Your eye colour is so pretty." I unconsciously blabbed out and his cheek slightly reddened, "I mean I liked your blue colour because it's such a pretty eye colour but red is cool. It reminds of Sharingan red you know, like mixture of maroon and venetian red – you can't get contact lenses with that colour."

"All vampires have them."

"I don't know colour red doesn't suit everyone." I shrugged, biting into the chocolate again before putting the rest onto the bedside table. Resting my head onto the pillow, I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, "Hey, do you mind staying with me until I fall asleep? Just until I fall asleep. I fall asleep really fast. So fast you blink once I'm already in the dream world."

He nodded, crossing his legs as we faced each other. My eyes staring deep into his and he into mine, "Doesn't my eyes bother you?"

I shook my head, "Not really, I think it makes me more sleepy.. actually..."

My eyes blinked rapidly, resisting the urge to close for a while before his face blurred into darkness and I fell into deep, dreamless sleep with those red eyes staring at me.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone caught a reference from a certain film in this story? I'll give you a hint: Why did I get married too?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! Leave your thoughts in review! See you soon!**


	5. Regret? All you remember is the bad!

Vampire's Flower

Chapter V:

Regret? All you remember is the bad!

* * *

Title: Vampire's Flower

Summary: Sato Hana, an 19 year old meme generation girl somehow stumbles upon the dystopic world of Owari no Seraph where she soon learns she should have probably paid attention to her Twilight obsessed friends' jabber instead of yik-yaking about how a squirrel took off with her biology homework or the fact she was now considered adult with responsibility and paying an arm and a leg to listen to a guy talk about things she'll never get in her life– might as well pay that 535,800 yen for the lecture mum gives her. Now, suck in world where vampires ruled the world and humans were considered livestock, she soon learns she must choose to either be eaten or die trying to get back to her world.

Pairing: Ferid x Hana x Crowley, Mika x Hana x Lacus with slight Hana x Waldo Gilles.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favourited my story:**

 **Rosalian** \- Thank you for reading! Yes I'm so prone to making silly mistakes and I usually update then read over what I wrote before correcting the mistakes which is such a bad habit haha! hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **guest #1** \- Glad you like her personality! Other vampires are in for a big surprise when they do meet her!

 **Melody** **Violet** \- Firstly, happy (late) birthday? Did you do anything exciting for your birthday? Any presents? You know how when something good is happening on certain date like owari no seraph chapter 43 updating date which was 7th march but that certain date is also my psychology report day and mock exam day too? I don't know about you but when something exciting happens on certain day, you constantly see that day/date around you for some reason.

 **jessyb** – Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!

 **Guest #2** \- Oh wow I'm honoured you think this is a good story! Thank you very much!

 **Bluebersora** \- Awww I'm blushing! Haha, hope you like this chapter!

 **ameliaford1590** \- I'm obsessed with owari no seraph at the moment so ideas keeps coming and I just had to write! When I enjoy a certain anime/manga, I have to keep writing the stories! Don't worry, she'll defo throw some shade to arrogant vampires!

 **blueskyh202** \- Yay! Welcome to FF where it'll become part of your can't-live-without-it world! Enjoy this chapter!

 **funkyladyofthetown** \- Thank you! I'm sure in near future, there's gonna be lot more ff stories for you to read! Enjoy this chapter!

 **roslina1550** \- It's a good anime/manga right?! I really like their light novels too! I wish they go in detail with the background information on the world though! I have so many questions about it!

 **Guest #3** \- I understand your feelings! I'm lazy too so I don't really bother to log in when I review most of the time! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **sillybillymolly** \- Thank you for your review! Yea there's so much story behind Hana's actions which will be slowly revealed in future chapters. Yes, I need to read over my work but I'm too lazy to do so which is such a bad habit because this reflects in my assignments and essays too. Hahaha Hana vs Ferid with their eccentric personality is going to be quite something!

 **cocamila** \- Here's another chapter!

 **anniebxoxo** \- I feel so honoured to be your first FF story! I'm sure you'll find enjoyment the more you discover FF! I'm sure you

 **bonjour** **maria** \- Thank you, it's always weird when people compliments my story for some reason because I always think there must be another way to improve this, this is not good enough etc and I'm sure there's room for improvement but the fact that you think this is good enough makes me feel really happy.

 **Guest #4** \- Here's another chapter :)

 **calmoon** \- Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Anonymous** \- Damn my jaw dropped when I read your review! I'm really happy you liked this story and the writing style even though it's lacking and could be vastly improved! Here's another update for you to enjoy :)

 **WickedLady1898** \- Hi, hi! So glad to see you here! And of course I remember you! I find it easier to remember my reviewers (as long as they're logged in or use same username for guest reviews) if I write replies to them hence why I do reply section to every single one of my reviewers – it's the least I could do for people who goes out of their ways to write their thoughts/advices. Yes, I'm really excited to write her relationship with Ferid and Crawley too! I really enjoyed Crawley's human background story, who knew he was a crusader and how he's so bored he looks for fun – which he will find in Hana! That's what my teachers said too, she said to cut down and just get to the point instead of going around in circles and waste word counts so I'll do my best to not add any unnecessary information. How are you doing these days?

* * *

The scene in front of me was beautiful – as always Osaka was a great place to watch the sun set. I loved this place; the air was fresh unlike the stuffy, suffocating ones I was so used to back in Tokyo. I loved the feeling of the grass beneath my hands and the sound of nature that was subdued by the sounds of men's creations in the city.

"It was so not like me yesterday," I muttered to myself, flashing back to yesterday when I had poured my heart out to a stranger – to a vampire nonetheless – about such a personal experience. I mean it wouldn't have surprised me if I was drunk but I was sober, more sober than I have ever been.

"Maybe that boy's too much like me," A voice said as it sat next to me.

Without looking I knew whose voice it belonged to. There was no way Haru was sitting next to me under the Osaka sunset and I immediately knew this was all a dream. After all, she'd not be here if it weren't and it was so rare for her to not appear in my dreams ever since that day. She gave me a smile as always, starting off our little dream interactions. Well, my mind's interaction.

"I mean it's a little embarrassing to have Britney meltdown in front of a person you'd only known for like a month" She commented, "That's so OOC of you."

"Shut up."

"Betch I'm dead, lemme speak." She retorted, "Wanna hear a fairytale? Once upon a time, you weren't such a little bitch. I liked the old you better. You can act like you hate me coming to your dream all you want but bitch if you follow everything I do, you a fan."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Sometimes I just wonder what you do in hell."

"Fucking Satan so good he made me his homie and threw all his side hoes away for me." Haru smirked, "It isn't so bad; it'll be more fun if you were there with me though."

"Wait about 80 years, I'll see you in hell… and I won't even stop to say hi. Now stay dead bitch." My arm stretched to cover her face with my palm lightly. She shook it away playfully.

"I may be dead but I'm still prettier than the living you right now; I rather a beautiful ghost than an ugly-arse live person." Haru raised a brow in emphasis.

"Just because you don't look like somebody who you think is attractive doesn't mean you aren't attractive. Flowers are pretty but so are Christmas lights and they look nothing alike." I retorted back with a haughty smile, "I stay a bit overweight because it wouldn't be fair to all the skinny people if I were this attractive, intelligent, funny AND thin. It's a public service, really."

Haru rolled her eyes with the shaking of her head, "Just admit it," She frowned before lightening up, "You miss me, don't you?"

"I miss university more(!)" I scoffed.

Her playful smile thinned into narrow line, "Do you think you can save that boy unlike me?"

I didn't say anything.

"I thought I was seeing a brother from another mother," She continued on, "Like give him some blue pills, fam, before he goes all Charles Manson crazy."

I rolled my eyes, "This is why you didn't get into the university."

She made a gesture of being hurt, her hand on her heart with a gasp, "Oh my god, don't be fuckin rude." Her offended expression turned to that of proud, "But I like it, I'm glad my death had some positive stuff."

"Positive?!" I glared at her, "In what way is this positive?!"

"You're not so boring and dull." She replied, twirling her long red hair with her finger, "People will find you more interesting you know."

"People say it was the uni that made me psychotic, not you."

"Ugh then fuck uni! Let's go to Vegas and strip!" She raised a brow seductively – that same playful look I've always liked about her as if nothing in life could take that joy away then her voice slightly lowered sombrely and I didn't know whether she seemed proud or not at denouement, "But just know this: I made you. This you."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't, but the old me is gone now. I'm a down ass bitch now and I like this way."

"I don't know.. you're too kind to be a bitch."

"You can be kind and a bitch." I retorted astutely.

Haru suddenly gazed up to the sky, noting it becoming dark and their surroundings blending into the abyss. She then turned to me, "Life's calling. Bye bitch, see you tonight!"

"Ugh!"

Haru smiled, knowing their interaction was something I secretly enjoyed even though I knew it was all in my head.

* * *

I was awaken by murmurs rising crescendo from the downstairs, lifting my head up in daze at what all the noise was about and stood up from my bed. Making my way down to the foyer, I was met with a shocking sight: seemingly fine Yuu without the demonic horns or eyes.

"YUU?!" I gasped, his smiling eyes travelling above their head to land on me.

His grin widened, "Hana! How have you been?!"

Without another word, I ran into his arms desperate to feel the warmth only real solid body could emit. I pinched myself, confirming it wasn't my dream before I pulled back to examine his face with pleasant wonder.

"S-So you're back? Permanently?" I asked hopefully.

Yuu gave me a sad smile and shook his head, "Not really…this is only temporary."

It seemed they went over what will happen while I was asleep and I had a feeling the severity of the situation was just as bad as it was when Yuu was a demon but at least he was back – even if it was only for a short time.

"I heard you've been looking after Mika," Yuu mentioned gratefully, "Thank you."

His words put a smile on my face, "I'm glad you're back." I told him before wrapping my arms tight around him once more. Such a cute boy, I thought, how cruel I didn't have a little brother like him instead of that Adolf Dickler I was given when all I wanted was a goddamn puppy.

Narumi headed out to the city to look for food – which surprised me because I didn't think there was anyone instead of us but turns out there were other people living in this island – we prepared the table, laying out dishes and utensils.

I munched on the chocolate as we waited, relishing the rich sticky feelings in my mouth. I didn't really like chocolate but for some reason I've been craving all sort of things these days. After I finished the sugary sweet, I turned to look at Mika.

"Do you want your breakfast now or with everyone else's?" I asked, attracting few weird glances, "What?" I shrugged at the looks I was getting, "Is everyone suffering from BII **(1)** or something? You guys are in the military."

Now all their eyes were on Mika who in turned looked at Yuu for guidance.

"If you're hungry, you should drink." Yuu encouraged with a grin. He was glad Hana at least treated him normally; something he believed was beholden to for her kindness and understanding of their situation. It wasn't easy, he knew that more than anyone, and he was also little envious in the way how effortless she made it look.

"I'll drink later." Mika cleared his throat, attempting to act as if the world outside the house was more interesting.

I slipped into the kitchen, approaching the cupboard I saw Shinoa went to retrieve the sugary food and took out another bar of chocolate and began munching them away. Retrieving my bag and sitting back onto the sofa with everyone else, I examined their content, pulling out my iPod, iPad, and pencil case, receipts I didn't know whether to throw or stash them away, I rummage through them until something cylindrical was caught in my hands. Pulling it out by its long chord, I realised it was a portable charger. Like an idiot I was, I had entirely forgotten about it and decided to save it for emergency.

I turned on my iPad, typing in my very non-secure password of 1234, I was met by the last page I was browsing I forgot to exit: my Facebook page with the 'on this day 2 years ago' photo of me brightly smiling into the selfie. Yuu leaned in curiously, wondering what the portable device was for.

"That's you?" He asked, studying the younger version of me then comparing it to me now.

I nodded, "Look at how skinny I was." I said to myself, chewing on the melted chocolate then I pulled back to consider the devil's food in front of me before I brought it back into my mouth, "I'll start tomorrow." I swallowed the melted chocolate before turning to him, "Wanna look?" I offered the tablet to Yuu who with twinkling eyes took them and started to explore.

I heard some shuffling, then murmurs supplanted by clearer voices and I knew he found my videos. Now that got everyone's attention.

" _He's an idiot."_

" _What's he doing?!"_

" _He for real?"_

" _GO GO GO GO!"_

" _YEAAHHH!"_

It was followed by loud thumps, groans and laughs and knew he was in my 'videos recorded when drunk' section watching a random guy diving down the stairs in bicycle.

" _I am not drunk."_ I hear myself vowing to others. My word didn't really convince them since I also had a bottle of my 2nd bottle of vodka in hand and blotches on my face from alcohol flush.

" _Yes, you are."_ I hear Karin say.

" _I am not fuckin drunk!"_

" _Can you tell the time?"_

" _Yes."_ I hear myself say as I closed my eyes for the ultimate demise of my dignity. I could almost imagine it without seeing the video, as my drunk-self turned to the clock hung on the wall beside and with officious wagging of my index finger, my shameful past-self told the clock, _"I am NOT fuckin drunk."_

The group's laughter mixed with the ones in the video and I had to stand up for myself, "Life made me that way."

" _It's my motherfuckin birthday,"_ My virtual-self announced to others.

" _We know it's your birthday."_

" _Why the hell are we celebrating two month early?"_

" _We have exams on that month."_

" _Happy birthday, bitch!"_ A new voice popped in cheerfully, holding up a glittery bag.

" _So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift_ _?"_

" _Happy birthday –"_ Anna didn't get to finish her greetings because I slammed a glass into her face. It wasn't real; every glasses were sugar glasses because one, my mum knew things would break and it would cost her more to replace compared to just buying box of breakaway glasses for the night, two, there was some inconsiderate people who forget the birthday rules that needed to be slapped in the face with the glasses as a reminder. The act elicited the sounds of party horns in the room.

" _Bitch! Stay outta my motherfuckin house, bitch! She got the game_ _fucked_ _up!"_

They looked up at me with widened eyes for elaboration at the supposedly very uncalled for actions, "When you ratchet you bring it the day before or 2 days after, you don't bring em on your very birthday day! Me and Anna were tight, until she decided to pulled that snake birthday gift thing she did."

The video continued on, hearing myself excited after buying a late post-birthday drink meal.

"Hana, say hi to the camera."

"Who the fuck is camera?"

I hear Anna sigh. I can still clearly remember how the video go, how I was literally stumbling with large sized kebab in my hand and 5 inch heels at night while those cruel sorry-excuse-for-friends did nothing but record my sadness for their amusement. They were arm's length apart when I tripped over my own leg, food flying everywhere followed by burst of crying at the spilt.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Karin runs toward me, still recording, "Hana, are you fucking alright?!"

"My food! Who did this?!" Then the video ends.

"Why do you keep these videos?" Shinoa asked, genuinely curious.

"To remind myself what happens if I let go of myself too much." I replied, finishing last bit of the chocolate bar.

They amused themselves playing various game apps on my tablet while I went into the kitchen again to scavenge for some more food and decided to evade the whole cupboard of food while they were distracted.

"Wah!"

I twisted around in fear, having been caught with god knows what smeared across my mouth and eyes widened like fish out of water and my hands still grasping onto the food like it was my lifeline.

"I can explain," I quickly reasoned, "..But I don't wanna."

Narumi put the sack down onto the sink, pulling the ingredients out as I shuffled closer to examine its content.

"Were you _that_ hungry?" He said, motioning the smear of the chocolate across my lip. I nodded, wiping them with the back of my hand and licking it away.

"Shiho!" I called, knowing who was in charge of the cooking but also knowing he was reluctant to take over the role of the chef, I added, "How do you make food again?" He was the type that couldn't be 100% satisfied with anything unless it was done his way – just like my mum – and the best thing to force their hands were to make them realise I was gonna mess up bad.

An hour later, the breakfasts were served. Sitting around the table while Mika remained on a sofa quite left out, I invited him over, "Do you wanna sit over here too?" I motioned to a spare chair between Yuu and me.

"Come, Mika." Yuu called him over.

"I can't eat human food." He revealed.

"Just because you can't eat food doesn't mean you can't have a conversation with us." I replied.

Yuu gave him an encouraging grin, "Don't be shy, Mika, they're not going to bite or anything."

I laughed at the irony while others simply allowed modest smile to appear on their faces. Mika sighed, surrendering and sitting between us.

"Wanna hear more of my stories?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Yuu nodded excitedly as I started off with my grandparent's story since it seemed to amuse those who I've told, "Well, everyone's grandparents seem to have really cute stories of how they met but both of my grandparents from my dad and mum side have a really weird story of how they met. My grandma from my dad's side was running away from police during a protest and she jumped on the back of my granddads motorcycle and just screamed 'drive fucking drive'. My nana was actually training to be a nun but I guess when she saw my grandpa basically said screw it and then my dad was born." As usual I saw the amusement in their face setting in and I continued, "My grandparent from my mum's side, I don't really know much detail but basically my grandma was a stripper and my grandpa was a pastor, they won't tell me how they met." Their head tilted, shooting me a narrowed eyed look at the absurdity of the circumstance, "I think it went somewhere along the line of 'say your Hail Mary's or I will spank you' kind of thing."

They regarded me with a raised brow, perhaps understanding why I turned out so weird, "And then my parent met at the beach and my dad asked my mum to put sunscreen on him. Then she met him again while walking and she was having a bad day and said 'oh fuck me' to her best friend and my dad just passing by answered by 'let me at least buy you dinner first' and promised her he'd take her on a date unlikely any other she'd ever been on, and so he took her to the supermarket to watch the lobsters fighting in the lobster tank. Then my dad proposed to my mum countless times and each time she said no because she wasn't just feeling it. The last time he was parked on a railroad track with a train coming and did it again. Needless to say, she said yes. My dad got game in my opinion; creepy but romantic."

They turned to each other before slowly turning their attention to me again as I started on the next story about my neighbour's funny fight at 4 am how the wife discovered her husband watching porn on her writing computer and that he told me to never get a wife thinking I was a lesbian neighbour and that I needed to take him a cake on the 1st anniversary of this conversation when I get back to my world one day.

"…Your life sounds quite interesting…" Narumi said with unsure tone, not knowing what to quite make out of it.

"Nah," I shook my head, putting my spoon down then twirling to Mika, "Time for your breakfast." I put my dishes on the sink and waited for him by the stairs.

"It's okay, Mika," Yuu assuaged him with a smile, "If you're uncomfortable, you're welcome to drink mine."

I noticed how gentle and softened his eyes become every time he regarded Yuu that was not divvy to others. Their sweet interaction brought out a small grin on my lip, _awww those bromance…every fan girls dream._

He quickly recovered, pulling back the chair, "No, I'm fine."

We headed to the room, closing the door lazily with my foot as I pulled the shirt's collar down off my shoulder in nonchalant manner. After a few minutes, he asked, "You don't think I'm strange?" His question came out more as a statement with disbelief tone underneath it.

My eyes darted to the side in thought of his sudden, strange question, "Of course you're strange, so what? But then again, you were already kind of funny-looking before. Your eye colour just changed, so what? You have fangs, so what? No matter what you look like on the outside, you're still Yuu's friend who saved me from that psycho and the same jerk that refused to put on seat belt when I asked you to nicely – I might add – because I didn't want to be arrested for third-degree manslaughter if you went flying out of the car." I stepped toward him, my neck stretched toward me, "Just eat your breakfast."

His eyes softened and when it landed on my neck, I heard him gulp, pulling my shoulder toward him as he tilted his head and opened his mouth, sinking his fangs into my neck. That same immoral pleasure vibrated through my body once again and I was afraid I'd soon become addicted to such pleasure which wasn't good seeing I was already addicted to food and alcohol. My brows furrowed into my skin in effort to keep my mouth from letting out the moan and I swear I could have heard something akin to moaning from him too or was I just imagining it?

I felt myself becoming slightly weak, hooking my arms around his shoulder to support him as he guided me back to the bed, back of my knee coming in contact with the hardness of the wood. It was a weird feeling being sucked by a vampire; it wasn't that bad aside from the fact that I might be sucked dry if Mika doesn't control how much he drinks but the good definitely outweighed the bad when taking the pleasure into the account.

After he was done, I asked him quite bluntly that has been on my mind ever since we started the whole blood donor relationship, "Hey, is this entire blood sucking thing meant to feel good?"

He looked mortified at my question. It seemed he never expected for me to voice the suspicion, hoping I'd ignore it out of either shame or embarrassment that one could feel such pleasure from a despicable actions such as this. He gave me a curt nod.

"Ok, cool." I shrugged, standing up from the bed, reaching for the door and glanced over my shoulder, "Are you coming?" I didn't wait for him to answer, heading out first as I straightly headed to the kitchen again, opening the cabinet and pulled out another sweet.

"Why are you suddenly eating so much?"

"I'm hungry; it's probably my body craving iron." I told Shinoa as I swallowed the chocolate.

* * *

I left the house with my backpack to travel down the small village just beneath the hill our house was situated in, a mere 8 minute distance, and met the townspeople who seemed welcoming of our presence without suspicion.

"Oh, you must be new? Are you with that boy, Narumi was it? Such a nice boy, helping us out since we don't have many young men here."

I nodded and offered my hand for a shake, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hana Sato."

"Hello, Hana, I'm Mao and this is my grandchildren, Atsuto and Jin." She gave me a firm shake before slipping to the side, revealing two small boys around 7 or 8 regarding her curiously and with a slight weary.

 _Oh no,_ I thought in grimace, _I don't do well with children,_ giving them a smile I hope wasn't scary to them, I hunched my back to bring myself to their level, "Hi, I'm Hana."

They hid themselves into the long skirt of their grandmother's, deer-like eyes peeking out, "Hi…"

"Do you need any help, Hana?"

"I just came for a stroll. I was just bored staying in house all day."

"There's not much to see I'm afraid," Mao's tone of voice _fell into_ a mood of settled _melancholy_ _._

 _"I think this island itself is beautiful."_

 _At this her face brightened up considerably, "It certainly is."_

"What are you playing?" I asked the boys, noting stack of cards in their hands.

"A card game."

"Can I play too?"

The two boys looked at each other than to their grandmother for guidance, "I'm sure she can join too. Just don't go too far."

The boys led me to an open field just few minutes away from their houses and sat down in circles. I took out several chocolates from the pocket and their eyes twinkled at the sight of the sugary sweet I'm sure they very rarely – if any – had.

"If you guys win at the card game, I'll bet this chocolate." I offered and when one of the boy – Jin – tried to lay out his stack of card, I stopped him, "Na-ah ah! Not this card game." I grinned, "My card game." I shrugged off my bag from my shoulder and took out a case filled with small pack of card.

"This is called Hanafuda **(2)** and it's something like a guessing game…" I explained to them what the pictures on the cards meant, what points its worth and what combination you can have to win or continue on by saying koi-koi for more prizes.

"Five Brights and six Tanzaku." The two kids grinned at their winning and my face fell, realising I was literally murdered by the two kids who was just taught how to play the game when I've been playing it since I was seven.

With trembling hands, I handed them over several chocolates. I counted my piles of chocolate left, totalling up to 10. _I have a chance to win those chocolates back._

Feeling embarrassed at losing to the kids, I declared, "Another!"

Suddenly the two boys stood up, "Where are you going?"

"To the toilet."

"OK, I'll shuffle the card." I said, watching them disappear into the house. Once I was sure they were out of sight, I quickly took out one kiri card from the stack and hid them beneath my crossed legs.

Soon after, they came back and sat across me. I offered the deck of card for them to split.

"Pass." Atsuto declined.

 _These boys are dangerous,_ I thought wearily, handing out their respective cards.

I started the game first, slapping the card down onto the ground and taking out a card from the deck, shouting in victory as the two pictures matched together, putting me at the advantage. The game went on for another ten minutes, sweat beads trailing down my forehead with thickening tension. Only the sound of the cards striking each other could be heard as my head racked up every possibility of combination when by the luck of God a kiri card appeared on my go.

I shuffled my legs, trying to reach under it without making it seemed too obvious. Their eyes stayed glued on me, unruffled.

My arm shot out to point behind them, "LOOK!"

While their heads were turned, I quickly got my secret weapon out–

The boys' jerked forward, my eyes meeting theirs' before it travelled down to the kiri card I had tried to mix into my current deck. It dawned to me that I, an adult, were trying to con kids of their chocolate that they won rightfully and the card slipped down my fingers, landing next to my flimsy collection of points.

It didn't take long for them to realise the implication of my action and sent a condescending smirk at my puerile actions.

"Y-you know, you kids shouldn't know this stuff!" I stood up, shaking off the grass off my lap and gathered my remains of chocolate, "I'm not playing!" With pouting lip, I ran back to the house and I swear I was crying at the humiliation I suffered. Toppling over face flat to the ground didn't make it any better too.

I stayed down, wishing I could just sink into the ground and just go to hell where I belong. A shadow shaded my upper body, "What were you thinking teaching gambling to children?"

I recognised that cold voice, lifting my head up to see his blond hair glowing with the sun. I sniffed, "I swear this is not their first time playing this game!"

Gathering the spilt chocolate, I heaved myself up, wiping away my nose, "You saw that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes," He intoned disapprovingly, "And I also saw you hiding a card and try to deceive them."

Well I had nothing to say in defence of that. Instead, I unwrapped one chocolate and popped them into my mouth, counting them once again.

"What's Yuu doing?" I asked, "Still playing with my tablet?"

He nodded.

Then I frowned at his sudden appearance, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"They sent me," Mika coldly replied, "They're worried you might have wondered too far away and may encounter monsters."

I did a double take at the mention of monsters, "WAIT WHAT?! M-monsters? A-a-are they spiders?"

He shot me an icy glare, probably annoyed how light I was making this situation to be when this was my way of compartmentalising what was happening.

"Spiders are the scariest thing!" I insisted, "They have too many legs. Like, what do they need all those legs for anyway?" I shivered, a mere image of the monster provoking a reaction of fear in me, "Are you hungry?" I turned to ask, covering my face with my palm against the ray of sunlight.

"I don't need it."

"If you are hungry, just say it. I don't mind it, if you don't mind."

"What do you want?" His question startled me slightly, answering him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"There must be something you want." His eyes narrowed while regarding me, "What is it?"

"…um…" I trailed off as I was unable to form a coherent sentence, "Is it wrong for me to say I don't really know what I want?"

"Everyone wants something."

"…I want to graduate with a decent grade so I at least feel validated, does that count?" I squeaked out unsurely.

He decided to ignore my last answer and I was pretty sure he was expecting to hear something different. I noticed he was picking up his speed and I stopped in my track, staring at his back. For a moment, I thought I saw through him, how he expected I wanted something from him in return for giving him blood. Perhaps that was the way he grew up and saw the world as – give and take of equal worth – with no cavity for altruism.

I didn't know much about him but I could feel the hardship he suffered in life just by the glance of his eyes, that I could guess was full of warmth and affection once in the past, which was now empty and drowned with hatred and anger to the world.

* * *

After we finished dinner, I headed to the bathroom for a shower with my ipod after warning they won't see me for a while as I take ages to finish shower like most other girls in the world. Turning on my favourite song, I filled the bath with water before dipping in to the warm water.

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Do what you want,but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me!" Shuffling my neck with the rhythm, I styled my shampooed hair into Mohawk, "Oh I wish, I wish you the best you're freaking useless!"

After an hour or two, I was done and dressed into clean clothes before heading back down to the living room with towel wrapped in my hair, "I'm back!"

"I don't know why you girls always take so long with showers." Narumi grumbled, "You were so loud too! I thought my ears would bleed!"

"Hey you are lucky you got to hear my heavenly voice for free! Unlike you guys, we girls had lots of body parts to shave, conditioner needs time to soak in, have to let the hot water warm up our cold souls and karoke!" I retorted, feigning offended expression with my hand on the heart. I turned to Mika, "Dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

I rested my hand on my hip, like my mum when she knew what was coming out of my mouth was as believable as politician's promise to his people, "I didn't know you were on a diet. Can vampires even lose weight from eating less blood?"

I hear people sigh at my (weird but totally plausible in my opinion) question as I motioned my head toward our room, "I'll be waiting for you."

Without waiting his answers, I ran up the stairs and quickly closed my door before crossing my legs on my bed. I should have brought my ipod with me just to keep me company because with his stubborn streak, I'll probably become a skeleton by the time he decided to open the door to just check on me.

30 something minutes probably passed when Mika finally entered the door with his hair covering his face that I couldn't exactly make out his expression.

"I thought I'd die here." I mentioned, chewing on my last bit of chocolate, "Don't tell me you're same as my mum: like when we're in the car and she sees someone she knows and be like 'I'll be just 2 minutes' but 3 years has passed and I'm still waiting for her to stop talking to the person, get back in the car and go home."

He didn't honour my little anecdote with a reply and I stood up, walking up to him with soft gaze, "Waiting for you got me thinking and my conclusion is: I'm not gonna force you to drink. You can drink it or if you don't want to, you don't fuckin have to. Your choice." There was an element of surprise in his countenance at the offered choice.

I walked back to my bed, throwing my body to the mattress, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye." I knew what his answer would be without waiting for him to voice it, his eyes already told me.

"I'll be waiting when you're ready." I didn't check whether he left the room or not, obliviously falling into deep slumber without any regards to my surroundings.

* * *

My eyes snapped open at the crippling pain that shot through down my thigh, eyes clenching shut as I knew what I would face when I stand up and gravity decide to be a bitch and pull everything downward. I rolled out of my bed, checking the sheet and sighed in relief it wasn't stained before quickly running to the bathroom with my bag.

I sunk down to my knee when my worst fear was confirmed.

"Oh, nonononono, please, no, code red, code red!" My period has started. I didn't know period existed in what I presumed to be anime dimension because let's face it: vampires and angels with supernatural humans? That's such a cliché anime story genre.

"I need nutella…my nutella…my best friend…" I muttered, "How am I going to tell people I'm out of order, I'm going to break their little heart. Fuck them actually, the fucking pricks! It's leak week…yeah…I'll be fine" No wonder I was craving chocolate and all sort of sweet food yesterday. And so emotional lately! That was why I started crying in front of Mika and being all 'don't die!' to the boy's face! This explains so much..I knew I wasn't a weak ass bitch.

Changing my underwear and laying out my pad, and retrieving my chocolate from the bedside table, I trotted to the kitchen with 'I'm-on-period' face. I noted everyone was gathered except Yuu.

"Why are you guys so up early? Where's Yuu?"

"He's become a demon again but he'll come back soon." Shinoa revealed before adding in satire, "And it's 3 in the afternoon."

I nodded, concerned for his overall wellbeing when another jolting pain buzzed through my stomach. Shinoa and Mitsuba recognised the expression of pain, "Are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Mitsuba asked with worried expression.

I wondered if they have started yet.

"My unwanted Lucifer's monthly waterfall subscription has started."

Knowing looks were shared between us girls while the two boys became more puzzled by my riddle.

I stared at them into their eyes warningly, "Everything annoys me right now, so don't talk to me." Passing the two confused boys who then directed their silent question of my sudden possession of mood swing to the other two girls whom they understood what I was going through.

"Just stay away from her." Mitsuba warned.

"I'm heading to the market to look for more food." Narumi announced, taking the empty sack over his shoulder.

"If you find chocolate or any sweets, get me some. We're out of it." I asked with a smile that disappeared with my next sentence, "And this is not a favour, it's an order. Get me enough chocolate for me to drown in it and die! Don't think about coming back until you find it! OK?" Giving him a thumbs up, I fared him well.

He frowned, taken aback by my sudden moody disposition but was clever enough to not ask about it and headed outside. I took a towel and soaked them in warm water, reclining my heavy body on the sofa but not entirely lying down and positioned the makeshift heat pack on my lower abdomen to soothe the pain.

"My whole life hurts." I whined in agony, earning sympathetic look from the both girls.

"Are you hungry?" Shinoa asked.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling right now…I'm so numb."

"I smell blood."

My eyes cracked open, lifting my head to regard Mika with saucer-sized eyes and hot face. It didn't take long to realise he was a vampire who could smell blood…any type of blood. His red eyes scanned the crowed, shifting from Shiho, Mitsuba then Shinoa before finally landing on my resting form.

I could feel him studying my body for any wounds, his incertitude deepened when he could not find any obvious external wounds on me. Unconsciously, I curled my legs up to my chin, "I'm fine, really."

His expression remained unchanged and I knew there was no way out of this without being bloody blunt, "I'm on my fuckin period, you happy? Is that what you want? I'm gonna be bleeding for seven bloody days so you better get used to it cuz this Satan is staying whether anyone want it or not!" I whip out of the sofa, gathering the chocolate I brought down with me, "Guess what that's the only way we women can get knocked up and give birth to a watermelon and we have to wear a bloody bra for this stupid organic milk bags that'll slap someone in the face if we let it run free which also decide to be bitch number 2 and 3 and start hurting by stabbing you from the inside like what is it so attractive about this huh?! It's just literally a ball of fat on a chest like if men like this why can't they love me for the fat on my stomach you piece of shit! Fuck everything!" My voice choked up with emotions, tears threatening to spill out as I stomped to my room, tearing the chocolate apart with my teeth and slammed the door shut, their shocked faces haunting me for the rest of the day.

I sneaked out of my room to go to the toilet before hoarding myself in my tiny room with my ipod on full blast, nodding my head to the rhythm.

 _I_ _keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding_ _in_ _love_

 _I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding_ _in_ _love_

 _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding_ _in_ _love_

I probably listened to the same song on repeat for about 100 times when my ears perked up at the muffled voice of the very boy I've been waiting for from the foyer. Leaping out of my bed, I ran down to greet his sack, "Did you get it?"

Narumi gave me a grin of pride, "Count yourself lucky." He revealed several chocolates on his hands and like a child, I squealed in excitement before throwing my arms around him, twirling him around.

"Oh my gosh! I knew I could count on you!" I took them from him with a little bouncing of the feet, "I love you so much!" This elicited blush to his cheek at my declaration which I found it cute. The door behind us opened and walked in Yuu and Mika, Mika's eyes met mine and immediately he broke the contact first perhaps at our previous emotion filled interactions. I pulled Yuu into a warm hug, "Welcome back!" Touching his cheek in the way my mum would do when I told her I was sick, "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Hana." He replied with a smile.

I turned to Mika, "I'm really sorry about what I said," I addressed to the whole group, "But if you were bleeding out of your little friend there, I think you'd be complaining too. I'm PMS-ing, OK? I'm going outside for a while!" I told the group as I made my exit out of the house.

* * *

"Hey kids!" The two boys turned to the source of the calling, "I got more chocolate, 30 rounds?"

They shared a devilish look before we travelled to the same place for the privacy. Sitting in circle, I allowed Jin to shuffle and spread the deck as round 1 began with me. We played for an hour with score of my 14 against their 15. For every win, they won 3 squares of chocolates which sounded frugal but hey cocoa was scarce.

We were on our last round, down to our last card and I knew what was faced down in the centre deck would make or break me. Turning over the card, I let out a yell of victory when I achieved the winning streak, "YES! YES! HANA SATO IS IN THE MOTHERFUCKIN HOUSE!"

"Hey, you swore!" Atsuto pointed out incredulously.

"How did you know it was a swear word in the first place?!" I retorted, "You're not so innocent either!"

"That's right; I'm the master of this game! You cannot see me!" I waved my hand across my face as homage to John Cena. Celebrating my first win with a little tumble in the grass which earned me a frightened look from the boys, the time was getting late from setting sun that has already hid over half of itself in the ocean by the time I noticed.

I dropped them off to their house, sharing 6 squares of chocolate for playing with me which they gladly took with thanks as their family, consisting of their grandmother and big sister, waved goodbye. Nearing the house, I saw Mika leaning against the wall with eyes closed seemingly asleep or meditating(?), I saw his body stiffened and his eyes opened alertly, landing on my form wearily.

"Why are you out here alone?" I asked him curiously.

"It's none of your problem."

"And I thought I was the only one PMS-ing." I giggled, though it came out as more forced than natural at the hardening of his face, "I'm just trying to be nice, you know, the least you could do is at least acknowledge my effort."

"Whatever you're offering does not interest me."

"You know my name, not my story." I told him and usually I expected it segued to a sign or book being opened with a writing 'hoe' from all the memes I've seen.

I shrugged off his cold treatment, understanding whatever he been through has quipped him with distrust for his own good, "If you ever need nothing, I'm here for you. Despite what you think, there are even people who want to help you. They're really thinking about you. Just look around." I said before entering the house, "Good night."

* * *

The next morning – well noon – I was greeted by Yuu eating his brunch alone and took a seat across him.

"Is it true Mika's refusing to drink?"

"He doesn't want to," I told him after swallowing the food, "Who am I to question his wishes."

I saw his face shift into melancholy expression, "Did something happen to you two?" I asked.

His eyes glazed with faraway memory, shifting his head down to his food even though it was the least of his interest, struggling to find words.

"Whatever it was, it must have been quite traumatic," I interjected, "You two turned out quite different. When you have been pounded by life –you either gain humility or turn into a scar – you chose humility – good for you but it's unfortunate he chose to turn it in to a scar."

"I'm a human, he's a vampire." He clipped as if being a different species was the very reason for their different outcomes. It might have to them but they had a choice to let it get to them or not.

"He's not about that life, champ, I can see that." I said, moving about my spoon in the air in accentuation, "Sometimes, it's nice to remind a person they have the right to choose in life rather than others assuming what's better for them. As K Michelle says, you can't raise a man if he himself doesn't want to…like bunch of my exes who I question how they were able to come this far in life without natural selection wiping away their bloodlines several generations ago."

Yuu blinked several times, unable to mediate his views between awe and humour of her statement. He had a feeling she hid the true extent of her intelligence behind her light-hearted sense of humour and satires for a reason he know not of.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Shinoa muttered in disbelief beside Yuu and Mika.

"She's using the cat to catch the insect," Mitsuba informed, amusingly observing the scene that played out in front of them.

"NOOOO!" I whined in horror as I ducked my head when it hovered above. I stretched out my arms to lift and close the distance between the cat and the insect in the air, "Come on kitten! Get it! Get it! OHHH!" The cat flapped its front paws, clawing the air before speed-slamming it out of the air and into my face.

The cat landed gracefully on the ground, insect trapped between its fangs before swallowing it in one gulp.

"Well done, Nana!" I stroked her head affectionately – she was a stray cat that I found lounging near the barn one day and quickly became close when I started to feed it and realised it had find its human slave that'll serve her, "Who's my cute, little killing machine? You are! Yes, you are! Such an amazing hunting potential you have!" Such interaction was enough to bring shaking of the heads from the group that had watched it unfold from the beginning.

Suddenly from the distance, loud screams and yells reached our ears. One of the villagers came scuttling toward us, fear embedded in his eyes, "Y-you said you could help us right? The m-monsters! T-They're attacking!"

Yuu and others grabbed their swords and ran out of the house with the said villager. I was frozen in my position before I snapped myself out of it and dashed down to the town. The three monsters I saw was the same creatures that crushed my dear Nana only smaller although their size overwhelmed that of any human males with their grotesque anthropoid spines with the oversized multiple thoracic jointed limbs. I made a face of disgust because they reminded me of spiders in general.

I heard a familiar screech of fear and twisting my body to see Jin and Asuto without the protection of adults cowing in fear against the sturdy wall as a monster scurried toward them. Instinctively my body launched itself in front of them in protective shield, arms backing them further to the wall. I threw a fallen brick lying on my right foot, staggering it back and it lashed out with its claws, I narrowly ducked just avoiding it with a slash on my cheek.

It crooked its elbow back, claws curled before bringing it down in a finishing touch, I clenched my eyes shut, readying myself for the tearing pain that would rip through my body. It didn't come.

One eye peeked open, seeing flash of white and saw those golden locks I secretly envied for its heavenly colour. I let out a weak breath, my heart painfully slamming against my ribcage as his head slowly turned to glance over the shoulder.

"Are you fuckin ok?" I asked them, indecorous vocabulary unconsciously slipping out of my mouth unconsciously as result of years of habituation. They shakily nodded their heads, bodies trembling and tears still running down their little faces.

"Oh…" I brought them into tight hugs, picking them up from the grounds, "Do you want some chocolate?" They nodded and I took one out from my pocket, "Hey, its fine. Look, this nice man saved us didn't he?" I nodded toward Mika.

They sniffed, glancing up, "Thank you."

I smiled at their kind comportment, "Let's go find your Nan."

I didn't have my glasses with me but I saw the familiar outline from the far distance, limping toward me as fast as she could and the more I ran toward the oncoming woman, I saw that it was in fact their grandmother.

"Oh, Jin, Atsuto!" She cried in relief, pulling them and myself in process in tight hug, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I didn't save them." I revealed, gesturing to Mika, "He did." Mao scurried toward him, grabbing his hands and repeatedly thanking him over. He shifted his hands uncomfortable at the contact, but he didn't pull his hands away, waiting until she let go of him first and came back for the boys.

They were still in shock, refusing to be let down and allowed them to cling onto me as long as they needed. Once the panic died down, I asked for permission to take them to our house to retrieve something and coming back which she gladly gave and carried them uphill to the house where I retrieved my ipad and charger.

Coming back down, we went to the same spot away from the disasters and sat the two down between my thighs, tuning the ipad into the charger and showering them games they could play on as distraction, occasionally feeding them chocolates as they tapped away.

Few hours past and I allowed myself to ask them this question, "Are you feeling better?"

They nodded, their eyes seemingly regaining the light in their eyes once more, "You guys must be hungry, let's go home."

"Can you carry us again?"

"Sure." _My back might break, but for you guys, I'm sure it'll worth the wheelchair._

Picking both of them up and resting their faces on each of my shoulder, we head back to the town that looked little worse for wear after the attack. The group were there helping them fix what they could and giving out can of foods Narumi retrieved.

Putting the children down, I approached the group, "Are you alright?"

They nodded and I looked at Mika, "Are _you_ alright?"

"You should worry more about yourself then me." He shrugged away, eyes landing on the slash on my cheek I forgot was there.

"I'm sure it won't scar….hopefully." I muttered, dabbing my finger to see if the bleeding has stopped, "Sorry, if this is bothering you." I added when I saw the deep frowning marring his face at the smell of my blood and attempted to move away from him.

After heading back home, I damped the towel in warm water and wrapped it around my stomach as my pain worsened. Shiho made the dinner with the food Narumi scavenged, sitting around the table with Mika deciding to guard outside.

Shinoa put some ointment on my cheek to hasten up the healing process even though whatever it was, it hurt like life. While they were busy and Yuu tried to persuade Mika to come in, I decided to pop in as well, resting on the window, "What you doi–" My body goes over the edge, head hitting the ground with a loud bang, having been dangling too close on the apron.

Yuu burst out into laughter and I embarrassingly got up with a laugh, "I do lots of stupid things," I heaved my legs up on the widow, climbing back up albeit like a hippo trying to climb out of the pond. I really needed to get healthy but I was destined for the life of McDonald and KFC. Who am I to argue destiny?

"Thank you for saving us today," I told him after catching my breath from hitchhiking the window.

He ignored me but I didn't blame him, he didn't seem like the type to say 'you're welcome' or 'nah, it's fine, just make sure you tweet about it with bunch of hash tags' or something along line.

"I'll leave you two lovers alone." I grinned at them, watching Yuu and Mika respond similarly toward the jab at their intimate relationship and closed the window to give them privacy.

* * *

A week filled with emotional turmoil past, with me sobbing my eyes out every day for stupid reasons like realising my hair was of unequal length or just a mere sound of someone calling my name triggered irritation or sadness in me. It was very likely you would find me either sad or angry mode in anytime you saw me.

It was relatively peaceful, with no monsters in sight although they told me more will come back again and disturbing awareness that the amount of time Yuu was staying in his demon form was increasing by 2 minute every day, not to mention Mika's thirst was increasingly getting to him. I knew his eyes lingered on me more than on the others and sometimes I caught him staring hungrily when he thought I wasn't looking. I also knew Yuu and others tried not to say any words about feeding to allow choice on his part despite their concerns for his well-being. 'Leave the dude alone' that was my answer to their doubts.

I, too, held it out as long as he could so I ignored him. To make it easier, I made sure I was out of his sight and presumably out of smell too. Being a full time ninja was not as simple as Naruto made it seemed to be. In those times, we became closer to the villagers and their children, with me occasionally playing with them on the field with whatever games we could conceive. Not to mention, I made them swore they will not tell of our little 'card game' club. The game was always more fun with the larger numbers of the players.

The peace didn't last for long though, few days after the monsters attacked and this time, it came back with more than 2 friends. The magnitude of the ambush was greater and everyone scattered like a hoard of animals in frenzy. Shinoa and her group was powerful but they were outnumbered and weakened, I tried to help with whatever I could but there was children with me I had to protect first. Carrying the youngest ones in both of my arms and guiding the rest of the children away from the centre of the monsters' attack, we found shelter in one of the villager's house that was currently abandoned, ran upstairs and hid the children in the loft.

"Don't come out unless I tell you to, OK?" I choked out, swallowing my tears and putting on my brave face on for the sake of the children, "J-just think of this as a game, silent game, whoever stays silent the longest wins two bars of chocolate OK? Remember: be very quiet."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Asuto asked, voice cracking with tears.

"B-Because this onee-chan is gonna make the monster go away." I smiled at him, stroking his cheek and huddled them in my arms, "I'll come back and we can gamble again, OK?" It hurt to see them cowering in fear when they should be out there playing in the field with no care for the world until they hit the age of 15 at least. With shaking hands, I clasped the wooden door shut, blending it with the ceiling. With heavy steps, I carried myself to the foray and backed myself to the wall, eyes glued on the door waiting for it to be ripped open. How many monsters were there? 10? 15? I couldn't remember its exact number but I knew it was more than 10 that emerged from the red ocean.

Everything seemed silent for a long time, trepidation building in the air and the thumping of my heartbeat in my ears too loud for my liking. A shaky breath left my lip then a scream as the door shattered into splinters on my feet as it entered the door. This one was much more smaller but nonetheless as intimidating as its taller counterparts. Its eyes rolled side to side, probably checking for any other humans before landing on me. I froze. Time seemed to slow, even if the monster marched toward me and our gap neared, I found myself standing in the same place as if there was invisible chains around my ankle keeping me glued to the ground.

It closed in enough for me to feel its breath on my face and I urged my legs to move, running into the living room where the windows were for me to exit to distract him away from the house when he emerged through the wall, blocking the windows. I backed away, rolling my body onto the ground to avoid its swerving claws and tail, my back hitting the leg of the table. Crawling under the table, I scampered toward the kitchen when something sharp impaled the ground just a mere inch from my eyes and I knew if I had been faster, I'd have been the one at the end of its deadly tail.

Snapping out of stupor, I took the chance to escape the table when it lifted its tail and reached toward the back door when it appeared in front of me in a flash. My knees jerked under my weight, falling limply on the ground as my hands urgently searched the ground for any weapons with my eyes never leaving the monster when I felt something sturdy at the tip of my fingers, checking quickly, I brought the fallen knife with me to my chest and lashed back, managing to inflict a thin cut to its tail. I twirled and fell into the alcove next to the stove; soon dawning I had nowhere to escape anymore all sort of emotions and thoughts ran through my head _This is it…I'm gonna get killed by this thing at the tender age of 19! I'm gonna see Haru lot earlier than I predicted._

Its tail swirling in the air, it scampered toward and the last thing I saw was its sharp tail darting down before I turned my head away and closed my eyes. Something warm splattered against my cheek and I knew it was blood, being familiar with its heavy, sticky texture that was drooping down to my neck.

 _Weird there's no pain. But then again, with the amount of adrenaline coursing through my system, it's not surprising. What a great way to go, dying 7 fucking days after finishing your period. Every girl's dream!_

There was a heavy thud, indicating something of considerable weight hit the ground limply. Slowly turning my head and I opened my eyes, dreading to see its tails piercing my abdomen and my intestines probably spilled all over the wood. There was a quiet whimper made undoubtedly by a masculine voice and a very familiar one at that.

I gasped when I realised who had taken the attack. Mika forced the tail out of his stomach, letting it splat onto the ground. My arms zap outward, catching his falling body that seemed to struggle healing itself due to his lack of feeding. His face contorted into pain, attempting to shake my arms off him before supporting himself up unstably. Knowing he took the attack when he didn't have to brought out the tears I've been holding back as I whacked him upside the head sending him staggering forward. Naturally he's shocked, eyes widening at my action as yell escaped my mouth without a thought, "You could have FUCKIN DIE!" I whacked him a second time, and declared, "I'm not so weak and defenceless that I need you to save my life for me!"

His face, now a mixture of pain and confusion, regarded me as I tried to wipe away the tears fruitlessly. His injuries were healing but in the TV and films, vampires seemed to heal hundred times more faster. I yelped when my head roughly hit the back of the wall, warm breath on my neck and fangs grazing my neck. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared but he had saved my life thrice now. His grips on my shoulders tightened to the point with another mere ounce of strength; he'd snap my bones under his palms.

"If it pains you so much, drink." I told him, pulling him closer as he lifted his buried face from my neck and glared into my eyes – not of hatred but a look of concentration that was on verge of slipping every second it went by. Our face was so close I could feel his breath against my lip and although such closeness was an uncomfortable intimate gesture, there was some sort of mutual console in it. Cupping his cheeks and wiping away the spattered blood from his pale skin, "You could have left me to die but you saved me from these monsters twice. My grandmother told me, she seen countless people born as human, who live as worse than beasts and that the thing that determines your humanity is not your birth, but your heart." I craned my neck to stare up to him, "Today…you were more human than anyone out there. And cool."

This triggered something within him, eyes glint with more emotions than I ever seen on him for the past month and a half. His face inched forward and instinctually, I lowered my chin but his gloved fingers turned my cheek to the side and buried his face into my neck before biting into my skin. A groan escaped my lip, a sound I didn't know I was capable of making as my hands travelled down to his chest and rested there. I leaned back, reclining my head back to allow him more access to my neck and felt him shift his body between my thighs. Every second it went by, my breathing deepened, each more laborious than the previous ones becoming more of a desperate panting and my heartbeat became slower and quieter even if he doesn't seemed to be stopping anytime soon. Just when I was on verge of losing consciousness did he pull away from my neck as my head dropped onto his shoulder, unable to support its weight. It felt more like being high actually, dizzy and light-headed but felt so good as he picked me up and in drunken spur of moment, I muttered out in incoherent mumbling to him, "You know, even if you've grown accustomed to pain…there are people who think it's heart-breaking to see you getting hurt…the hurt you receive from people can be treated by people, so I would like for that to happen to you.."

I didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought about the chapter in the review! See you later!**

 **(1) BII-** **According to the DSM-IV classification ofmental disorders blood-injection-injury type phobias constitute a subtype of specific phobias. It includes fear of blood(hemophobia), injury phobia and fear of receiving an injection (trypanophobia and some other names) or other invasive medical procedures.**

 **(2) Hanafuda- are playing cards ofJapanese origin that are used to play a number of games. The name literally translates as "flower cards". They're basically a gambling game.**


	6. Destiny? Irresistible trouble!

Vampire's Flower

Chapter VI:

Destiny? Irresistible trouble!

* * *

Title: Vampire's Flower

Summary: Sato Hana, an 19 year old meme generation girl somehow stumbles upon the dystopic world of Owari no Seraph where she soon learns she should have probably paid attention to her Twilight obsessed friends' jabber instead of yik-yaking about how a squirrel took off with her biology homework or the fact she was now considered adult with responsibility and paying an arm and a leg to listen to a guy talk about things she'll never get in her life– might as well pay that 535,800 yen for the lecture mum gives her. Now, suck in world where vampires ruled the world and humans were considered livestock, she soon learns she must choose to either be eaten or die trying to get back to her world.

Pairing: Ferid x Hana x Crowley, Mika x Hana x Lacus with slight Hana x Waldo Gilles.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favourited my story:**

 **Rosalian** \- Thank you! I love having Hana interact with others to showcase her craziness haha! I think many people would appreciate brutal honesty and comfort she brings, particularly in world they grew up in and Hana been through a lot so she knows what a little understanding can make them feel.

 **Melody** **Violet** \- Yes! Happy belated birthday! (Though bit late) Hope you had a nice birthday. Hana is filled with lots of savage wisdom that puts her in lots of trouble.

 **Anonymous** \- I love responding to reviews and I love talking to my readers! Particularly because they know some information I don't know and they can tell me and I can answer their questions. Haha yes I like to put in some realism in my stories I mean I read stories and wonder do these women not have their period? Do they not bathe? I always wondered about that haha!

 **Baesaurus** \- I got her background from my friends' grandparents so it's actually true which is more crazy! My grandparent plays them and all hell breaks loose. All my families are expert at cheating this card it's like watching your own comedy show when they realise they all try to cheat each other off haha! Glad you finally knows what the cards were called.

 **Neko-fire demon tempest** \- I like following the manga so you'll see my story will more or less follow it. I love Mika and Yu too, they are absolutely adorable but we shall see what happens later on ;)

 **KnightOwl247** \- Sorry for taking so long, had exams and lost hope I didn't know I even had. It's a wonder what exams can do to a person. Hope you enjoy this story :)

 **Jessb** \- Thank you! You'll see Hana interacting with others more as story progress. I think because others been through a lot so there's definitely going to be some difficulty in forming relationships with people and I want to at least try to portray bonds don't happen overnight and is not easy either.

 **sillybillymolly** \- Oh wow, you've been through a lot… but I'm very happy for you to have found the strength to move on and getting the love and support you rightfully deserve. I think it's something many people have hard time coming to term with that what you are don't mean who you are. Mika's been through a lot of messed up things and he's going to be very guarded with who he can trust or believe so I want to portray that in my story since you can't just disregard past when it defines who we are.

 **cocamila** \- Hana is based on some of my experiences with my friends and I recommend if you can do make friends with those kind of people. Your life will be chaotic but you will never be bored!

 **anniebxoxo** \- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! Here's another one!

 **gina** \- Here's another update you've been waiting for!

 **grace** **freya** \- Hahaha glad you liked it!

 **Guest#1** \- I'm flattered! Enjoy this chapter!

 **tashaminter** \- Awww thank you! *blush furiously*

 **katearabian** \- Thank you, really appreciate your support!

 **nikitiamicky** \- I try to keep the characters in character but also add my own twist into it. I mean it'd be hard to get into the story when a cold, emotionless character suddenly acts emotional.

 **Lilliana** **Storm19** \- Here's the update you've been waiting! So sorry for taking so long! One word: exams ugh!

 **Reckless** **staraptor** \- Yes another vampire genre! I'm pretty new to this too so you and me both!

 **r** **osalina** \- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **sweetbrenda** \- Oh you make me grin and blush with your hefty compliments! Thank you, really appreciate your support :)

 **funky** **pie** \- Well you can now read a new chapter instead of reading over and over!

 **queentina** \- Yes I agree! Hana's brutal honesty and sometimes voice of reason/humanity is what they need, considering everything they've been through Hana's a breath of fresh air to them!

 **A/N: So sorry for late update guys, had exams and it really made me think twice about why I decided to pursue a degree. Enough said ㅠㅠ**

* * *

I hazily woke up in my bed to the brown blurry cloud that formed into a familiar ceiling, bringing up my arm on my forehead as sun shone through the window. Rubbing my eyes from the tiredness that has yet to wear off, I felt light headed and dizzy, like an alcohol-fuelled night gone wrong when I went out just for one drink and woke up in another country-kind of sensation. The side of my neck felt stiff as if I slept on one side for too long, rubbing my hand on its side, I felt two punctured marks that has yet to heal and flashes of the attack zoomed pass my eyes. Nothing coherent, just fragments. I'm hit by the piercing hunger and thirst and as I pull myself up that's all that's on my mind. Tottering out of the room, it didn't take long for me to remember children I told to stay hidden and my mind forgets anything else as I head downstairs.

I'm met with a nostalgic sight, Shinoa and Mitsuba lounging on the sofa like lazy cats while Shiho seemed to be doing his usual house chores with Narumi nowhere to be seen, probably out to get more food. Oh look, Mika and Yuu is here but in their own little world. They all turned to my not-so-quiet entrance and although I haven't looked myself in the mirror, I'm sure I look little worse for wear.

"How long was I out?" My voice cracked and grew hoarse from the thirst.

"A little over 13 hours." Mitsuba replied, handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I gulped down greedily, "W-wait children, what happened to children?"

"They're fine and safe," Shinoa smiled and from the corner of my eyes I saw Yuu smile too, "Thanks to you."

I let out a sigh of relief, retrieving more water for my still dry throat, "Thank god…" Now that the more important worry was out of my mind, the notable emptiness in my stomach flooded back in and began searching for food. Shiho handed me the leftovers from earlier that day and took my place in the table and dug in hungrily.

Nobody said anything and out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the lack of blood in Mika's clothes and knew he took care of himself after I lost consciousness. After I finished eating, there was a creaking of the door that notified Narumi's return from the market and with the provisions, we headed back in the village, still under construction and heavily damaged from the attack and despite the aftermath, smiles were not lost on the inhabitants.

Narumi and Shiho handed out the rationales while I reunited with the children. Seeing them alive was enough to overwhelm me with emotions, silently wiping away the tears as I grinned at their welcoming. As promised, I gave them their well-earned reward and watched them share it among them. The children seemed to stop and stare behind me in unison, prompting me to follow their gaze and met Mika's red orbs. The children regarded him wearily and I hunched down, resting my palms against my knees, "Are you scared?"

"People say they protect us from monsters." One child managed to say, "Those from the city.."

"That they drink blood too…"

"So?" I inquired, "They are just people with different eating habits. Like picky children who can only eat one thing….like you guys, always eating sweets and not vegetables." I raised a brow with a stern look. The comparison seemed to do the trick, lessening their worrying frowns on their faces with a more understanding, "Beside, just a secret between you and me," I whispered behind my hand, "He's so much more immature than you guys." This brought proud grins on their little faces.

"Do you think he'll play the card games with us?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

The boy, Fujio, who asked the question faltered but gathered up his courage and caught his attention by tugging on Mika's uniform hem, "Do you want to gamble with us?"

 _Maybe I shouldn't have told them what gambling is._ I turned my head to the side, absently staring at the sky when I felt the heat of his stares turn on me with irritation probably for teaching them something I shouldn't be doing as a 'responsible' adult which I was far from it.

"No."

Fujio blinked in a stoic manner, "OK," and came back with the answer, "I don't think vampires are good at gambling." I managed to disguise my snicker with clearing my throat, letting out few coughs for good measure although it didn't fool him because damn vampire hearing.

"I taught you well," I rustled his head affectionately, "Sometimes you have to give them candy…but let's keep this secret just between us, yeah? We don't want adults to find out what we're actually doing."

"Aren't you an adult?" A girl, Noriko, quizzed, head tilted.

"I'm an adult," I acknowledged grudgingly, "But when I mean adults, I meant older adult, someone successfully adulating. An adultier adult. You'll understand when you become my age." I told when their brows became more knitted. While the children seemed occupied with each other, I took the chance to approach him when he was alone.

"Are you alright?" I asked on his wounds.

"I'm fine." He seemed to scoff away the concern carelessly, "You should worry more about yourself." His eyes travelled down to my neck where clear puncture marks could be seen where he had bit more roughly than usual and was tender to the touch.

"I wasn't the one who was stabbed by a fuckin 10 foot long anaconda tail."

"Vampires don't die easily."

"That doesn't mean you don't feel pain." I said, gazing into his eyes before I broke the contact, "I'm glad you're alright now, getting shishkebabed by a tail is so not a way to go." I left him alone, wrapping my arms around Yuu's neck from behind playfully as I immersed myself into the group conversation naturally.

* * *

Another day seemed to go by so quickly, sun falling into the ocean before anyone could notice its absence in the sky. The day passed seemingly peaceful with no monsters in sight and Yuu doesn't seemed like he was transpiring into a demon anytime soon although it seems to occur during dawn or early morning which I wasn't awake to witness and somehow, I really didn't want to either.

"So Narumi, how long have you been with Shinoa and others? As a team I mean."

There was a heavy silent.

It was the type of silent that I said the wrong question and had trespassed sensitive topic. My eyes darted across Narumi and Shinoa back and forth, desperate to rest on anything. Wordlessly, he picked up his half-eaten dinner, put it in the sink and head out of the house, presumably to cool his head.

I knew I was at fault and need to make it right, assuring others of my wish to make amend; I followed his direction and found him leaning against a tree, deep in thoughts.

"I don't know how I made you feel but I'm sorry if my question was badly worded."

"…It's fine, you don't know anyway."

"Were they killed by vampires?"

He scoffed ironically, as if he wanted that to be the case to have some sort of justifiable reason for their deaths.

"Both. Some by our own ally actually."

"It's not your fault." I wished someone told me that first instead of the usual 'I'm sorry'. What were they sorry for? They didn't know her. They didn't know what happened. It wasn't their fault they died. It was mine. Or so I told myself. I wondered if it would have been different if people said it wasn't my fault first, would my self-blame be lessened? Doubt it, but it'd had been more comforting than the cliché 'I'm sorry'.

The expression in his face told me he thought otherwise.

"You think it's your fault you were so powerless to protect them or do anything, but really, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, not good for your mental health." _As my therapist tells me._

"What do you know?" He muttered, although it was more to himself.

I sat beside him, facing at the direction he was staring, "Well I had a friend that let the train run over her because of me. But I'm not supposed to say it was because of me."

He was surprised. Until that moment, he had imagined very few things would affect her and vice versa. She had seemed like a rootless child, unattached, unaffected. Even with all her stories and videos, her entire life seemed confined to her room across the hallway, as if she mattered to no one but herself. A sad girl? There were the signs, of course. And yet, she'd always seemed vaguely chipper.

"We were best friends for six years and 140 days and I couldn't love another human being more." I revealed, "I was that cute, innocent one; she was more like the now me actually. The wild, I don't-give-a-fuck- attitude person. My parents think it's some sort of defence mechanism, you know – taking on her personality as some twisted way of having her live on in me. A self-spiralled of destruction."

He seemed as if he wanted to know more.

"She was still good at study though, she was everything I could've ever aspired to be, from the outside. We applied to the same university, I got in but she didn't get. We had a fight about it, can't remember exactly, it was so stupid. I saw the signs and chose to ignore it because I was more concerned with my life at that time. I always wonder if she would still be around if I had made an effort to be a little more available. Logically I know it's not my fault and that there isn't anything I could have done, but I'll second guess that logic for the rest of my life. She deserved a better friend than me."

Her death has left me wary of people, angry, and hurt in ways that don't really get better. It just gets easier to gloss over. You know the feeling, when the world around you feels as if it doesn't actually exist? When you're spinning and you can't stop it? It felt as if I was floating away, but not in a good way, it was as if my soul was dragging me away from where I was and telling me to go with her too. There wasn't anything to say, how could there be when my best friend was dead? The absolute worst part for me was believing that, just maybe, if I'd held on a little bit longer, I could've saved her, and she'd still be here today, and I'd still have her. Every once in a while I think I see her on the street, but it's not her.

"I don't resent her one bit for her actions, she left on her note every single reason she did it. I'm upset that she never got the help that she needed, and that she couldn't see that one day, there would be a light at the end of it, and it would get better. But she was very young too and teenage thoughts can be irrational." I pulled down my collar to expose the back of my shoulder and the black semi colon etched into my skin, "Now I remember her every day by my tattoo. After high school my first tattoo was dedicated to her. I got the tattoo we swore to get together. That's my story."

"When did she die?"

"A year ago. My doctor encourage I should try and talk about it as often as I can with people. You looked like you need someone to tell you what I told you. I wish someone did." I sniffed, tears forming in my eyes, "I don't know if it would get better, people say they do but I've yet to see that. Hopefully time will tell." I patted him on his shoulder comfortingly then spent the rest of that afternoon in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Narumi picked up the usual bag for his usual scavenge while Mika waited outside the barn for Yuu's demonic possession to be over, his crimson eyes glued onto his pocket watch.

"Can I go with you?" I asked Narumi, surprise creeping into his eyes.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah, I could be of help you know."

"I don't mind but–"

Before he could finish his sentence, I led the way, "Let's go then," Bag already in my hand.

It was quite a walk from the house (half an hour! Half an hour, can you believe it?) and Narumi seemed ever guarded as if monsters would pop out to say hi. We arrived at a seemingly abandoned market, tins of food loitering around the ground. Picking them up in our bags, my eyes noticed something on the top shelf – at a height both of us won't be able to reach unless we combine our heights.

"Narumi!" I called him over, "Pick me up a bit."

"W-What?" Blush spread across his cheeks.

"Do you wanna fly up then?" I rolled up my sleeves, flexing my arms confidently.

He knelt down and holstered me up by my knees; my fingers merely grazed the tins. I motioned him to put me down and positioned to rest upon his shoulders and my thighs around his head. It was an awkward position but hey, girl gotta eat.

It was nice Narumi was answering my questions about things I was curious about and it was obvious he was the team clown from the hidden humour I could sense from him. I asked questions about his world, he asked for mine. Truthfully, his world sounded bleak; not because of vampires but because of how humans seemed to be running it. I wondered if that happened in my world, same type of people would take advantage like that during that kind of chaos.

"This Tenri Hiragi guy is like total dictator."

"You have no idea."

"I bet my grave if you give me the chance, I'd read him some from my shade bibles."

"Shade bible?"

"Yeah, throwing a shade is a form of bitching about someone for their bullshit."

He chuckled, "I'd pay to see that," Then his face darkened, "but I don't want to see your head rolling on the floor."

"Then I'd use my secret weapon: I'm from another dimension and god knows what I know that will be useful for them. And if they kill me, so does my knowledge."

"Do you even know anything?" He inquired sceptically, having seemed to know my knack for confidence in things I don't really necessarily know.

"Nope. But they don't know that, innit."

"They'll still torture you though."

"I've had worse."

"You don't know what they're capable of."

"All the more reason to shade them."

"The Hiragi family is more powerful than you could possible fathom."

"It still doesn't give them the reason to treat people like shit."

"Actually it does."

"In my dictionary, you get bitch-slapped into another time zone. You scared of them and do nothing, you gonna be scared of them forever."

"Let's see if you walk the walk then."

"Fine, if I do, I want ice cream."

"Just ice cream?"

"1,000,000 yen, a sense of purpose, a career, an alcohol, a nap, a boyfriend, the souls of those who have displeased me this year, another boyfriend in case my other one escapes, a puppy and socks would be nice."

He simply gave a hefty laugh at my demands, shaking his head.

"Trust me when I say it's bad for your health to keep it all inside," I told him. "It's hard at first but some people need to be slapped with truths. Like don't be that person who gets bitten by a zombie but keeps it as a secret from the rest of your groups. Don't be that person who gets bitten by a zombie. Don't be a person. Be a zombie."

"You're so weird."

"I'm being real."

We brought back the food to the house safely, putting them on the table. Looking around, I noticed a certain feline was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Nana?" They shook their heads.

"I'm sure she is fine," Mitsuba said, "The monsters only attack humans."

* * *

After dinner, I headed to look for Nana whom I haven't seen since the attack and prayed she survived. She was a cat and cats were survivors, right?

"Nana!" I called, pausing to see if she'd respond with a meow and after few more calls of her name with no reply, I started to get worried. Venturing into the forest, from the distance I heard frantic, high-pitched cries for help and when I responded with her name, the mewling became louder upon registering my voice.

The squall was coming above my head and my eyes widened at the sight of Nana frozen on the high tree branch. With her back hunched and fur stood up in fright; my eyes met hers' silently begging for help. I inwardly measured the distance from the branch to the ground, deeming it about 6 meters high, and it didn't help the fact I had phobia of height but the desperate terror in her voice wasn't something I could just ignore. It didn't cross my mind I could have called for help in that time either. So swallowing my own fear, I hauled my right leg on the branch and heaved myself, pleading myself never to look down even if Johnny Depp was beneath the tree in his Jack Sparrow uniform asking to go for a coffee date.

Shakily, my hand grabbed the higher branch as I climbed up the tree higher and higher before I was in level with Nana's branch. Swinging my leg to balance onto the tree, I crawled toward her, aware my weight was putting strain on its fragile limb. Not because I was heavy, but because any weight over 5lb was the risk-of-snapping limit. I stretched my arm, urging her to come closer as I edged as close as possible but Nana was frozen in shock even though she seemed to know what I was implicating. I felt the tip of her fur on my fingertips, forcing my arm further and cupped her just as the branch snapped under my weight. Hugging the cat closer even though with its agility and flexibility could have survived the fall; my instinct was to just bear the impact with my body. Hopefully, I'll fall into a bush?

With oomph, I landed on something cold and saw myself reflecting in those red eyes in a de-ja-vu moment, only there was something different about this pair of red eyes. This one was full of dulled emotions and pain etched into its existence that nothing seemed to console it.

"Just what were you doing?" His voice was strained.

I held up Nana pointedly as if the creature safe in my arms were all it need for my suicidal act as he let me slide onto the ground not quite gently. Standing up from the ungraceful landing, Nana still wrapped safely in my chest before letting her on the ground as she rubbed her neck on my leg in wordless gratitude, I asked Mika, "What are you doing here? Did those guys sent you here again?"

He didn't say and I took his reticence as a 'yes'.

"I can't believe you saved me again, next time when I fall from a tree it's OK to let me fall you know. There's 50% chance I'll live..I think. If I can survive running in 5 inch heels drunk without twisting my ankles, midterm and group project, I'm sure I can survive anything." Then a light bulb lighted in my head with a gasp, "I just realised I've survived everything I've ever encountered in life. I have a 100% survival rate. I'm fucking nailing it."

His glare was that of pure disapproval, like an adult finding such naïve thoughts in youngsters foolish and ridiculous, which I returned with a challenging sorry-not-sorry-shrug. He reacted with a slight jump when my curious finger poked the area where the tail pierced him, noting a solid lump at the touch.

"I actually believed it'd go through somehow…" I muttered outwardly, "Must be nice not having to go to hospital every year and get asked those embarrassing personal question in front of your mum like, 'Miss Sato, are you sexually active?' bitch I'm not even physically active, you know me stop asking me that! You don't want to go there, and this is coming from a would-be-nurse! It's better to suffer than lose your dignity."

The only noticeable change in his expression was a subtle twitch at the corner of his lip and crinkling of his eyes in distaste.

I adjusted Nana in my arms; thankfully this one was a hugger rather than I'mma-scratch-you-that-even-dr-Jesus-can't-fix-that-face-of-yours-scars all over type and waited for Mika to move from his standing. His stoic stares toward Nana, probably wondering why I went through all trouble just made me roll my eyes at people's unappreciative gestures toward animals.

Holding up Nana to my face, giving it a kiss on its twitching nose, "When all the shitty humans in your life fuck you over, your dog or cat will still be there wagging its tail when it sees you. That's real love mate." I told him proudly, "They should be rewarded for not being people." Nana meowed as if in agreement with my statement.

"Let's go home." I said and the word 'home' seemed to strike something in him – it was a word of deep meaning after all – for him, it seemed to signify pain and regret.

"Or the house." I amended when he seemed to frown in disagreement.

"What you said last time…"

I stopped and twirled curiously, "..I said many things, while sober and drunk, that I mostly don't remember."

He shot me a look of irritation, "What you said before you fainted."

"I fainted a lot ever since I came here, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"After I was injured by the monster."

"Oh yeah, what my grandma said, the former stripper one." His brows creased further at the revelation.

"You believe it's true?"

"I say many things, but most things that come out of my mouth is the real truth, whether you like it or not." I said plainly, "And I meant what I've been saying to you all along. It's fine if you don't believe me, I'm sure you have good reason not to trust anyone and in truth, I don't have to prove myself to you or anyone about who I am. I don't really care. I just don't like 'you lied to me'. I don't like when people lied to me. I don't like getting lied to. I appreciate honesty. Like I'm very liberal as well so if you lyin to me, like, that pisses me off cuz you tryna fuck with me."

I waited if he had anything to say, meeting his stare for a minute before knowing he wasn't going to say anything and announced, "Let's go before they panic like my mum does when her washing are on the line and it's raining that she gives Usain Bolt run for his money." Motioning my head toward the house, we headed back, Mika closely following behind.

* * *

Two days passed, nothing usual, waking up in the afternoon, Narumi heading to market to look for more food, Mika still cold toward everyone, Yuu's demonic possession becoming longer, the reconstruction of the village half way finished, just the normal day in the anime world.

I had somewhat become a caretaker of the children for some reason since everyone wanted to gamble these days, starting young now days seems to be the trend as I observed them playing it amongst themselves, occasionally pointing out what certain cards mean in points as I braided Noriko's hair and failing miserably.

"Hana, Jin ate all the chocolates yesterday," Noriko revealed and my eyes widened.

"What?!" I gasped, "The chocolates I gave you? I wanted that chocolate!"

"You're supposed to be an adult." Jin commented with a raised brow.

"When it comes to food I'm not." I retorted.

Something caught Noriko's attention, glancing over my shoulder, "It's Mr vampire."

Turning our heads around, I saw Mika standing there with Yuu regarding children with soft gazes although Mika's gaze seemed more steel compared to Yuu's.

"This is a members-only area." I grinned while patting an empty space in the grass next to me. Yuu sat down excitedly but Mika seemed to prefer to stand to which after few pleading, he relented but still kept his distance.

"Isn't this gambling?" Yuu commented, recognising the infamous card designs.

"We're keeping it PG by betting chocolate instead." I said, finishing braiding her hair, "Oh gosh, I'm gonna make the worst mum aren't I?" Corners of my lips grimaced at the unsymmetrical braids, strands protruding between the ties as if a bird had a go in her hair in a search for long lost seeds. Noriko held up a mirror but I quickly covered her eyes, "No, don't!"

"Why?" Panic filled her voice.

"I think you're hair looks better down." My fingers went to pull out the hair ties but Noriko's small hand stopped me in its track.

"It's fine, I'm sure it looks OK." Noriko consoled, pulling my hand away from her eyes and checking her decorated hair with strong façade that melted when she saw the extent of the my monstrous act before quickly replacing it with a lopsided grin, "I-I'm sure I'll get used to this new style soon."

I didn't word my gratitude at her kindness instead quietly promising her she'll get a whole bar of chocolate to herself next time, an arrangement she was more than happy to make.

"I think you'd make a great mum." Yuu commented, having observing our interaction silently.

"I'm bad at looking after babies or children," I shrugged with a look of doubt, "And don't you think it's really unsettling meeting a baby with a grown up's name? 'No I don't want to hold Daisuke but he can look over my investment portfolio for me.' That kind of thing. Although if I ever have kids instead of being like 'it's a boy', I'm going to send out highly bewildering cards that say things like 'it's the chosen one' and 'it's probably not a lizard' and 'we're not sure what it is, but it just set the couch on fire, please send help' with a different thing to every person I send one to just to see what people show up at the baby shower with."

Merrily laugh escaped from Yuu's mouth, his head snapping back, "I'm serious! Like really on a serious level!"

"I believe you." Yuu chuckled, wiping out the formed tears.

I gently put Noriko down from my laps, poking Jin's shoulder with a sudden announcement, "You're it!" Before running away down the hill, as rest of the children followed and scattered in different directions. High pitched laughers and yells filled the air with youthful energy that was lacking before we came along as Jin ran to me and Noriko's direction.

The pair of childhood friends watched as Hana jumped and deflected Jin's outward hands swiftly only to allow him to catch her after few tries, making them question whether her statement she was not good with children were ever true from the way she bonded and cared for the villagers' children. They, more than anyone, knew what seemingly insignificant gestures meant for those children as Hana hoisted Jin up and made a biting motion to his cheek as goofy grin filled his innocent face.

Those children have suffered in a country filled with terror and managed to escape to here. They were children in the midst of terror and hatred; their people enslaved and reduced to nothing more than a mere livestock. They were children who have not been allowed to be children– a victim of a war they can't control. And then _she_ arrives from the other side of the world, and someone finally treats them like children. Who see and play with them and give them some comic relief in the midst of the most traumatic experience of their life, in a country where no one seems to speak their 'language'; and it is so much colder than what they has known. In the midst of war and terror, adults have forgotten that kids are still kids, and this woman who seemed like she was still on the other side of the world has reminded _them_ that they are indeed children. Hana Sato still retained that child-like innocence only evident in those who were beloved and saw the beauty of the world first, unlike them.

They wouldn't be children without their dangerous aptitude to clumsiness either. One of the girls tripped on their own ankle and reeled to the ground, bursting into tears as her face made contact with the soils and Mika knew her skin has been cut open from the wafting scent of the blood and felt his mouth water in response and body stiff.

I helped the girl up and saw red ribbons trailing down her knee and my immediate thought was to glance over at Mika who was ready to pounce any moment. Yuu already had his hand on his friend's arm to necessarily hold him back if needed be and I could see the struggles in his eyes – in both of them; one against his nature while another at the sight of his friend's suffering. Picking up the little girl, I stride toward them, watching their eyes widen slightly at my intention. Their eyes silently pleaded me not to come near but I decided to trust that he had enough control in him to understand what I wanted to do.

"It'll be fine," I told her at her worried expression, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded seconds later.

"What are you doing?" Mika growled, rumbling of irritation vibrating from the back of his throat at the overwhelming smell over his nose.

I kneeled down in front of them with Mayu on my lap, "Can you take out some bandage for me from my bag?"

Yuu dragged the bag in front of him and took out the bandage, handing it to me with one arm.

"Yuu, it'll be fine." I told him, noting his hold on Mika, "I'm sure Mika can control himself." Then I turned to Mayu, exchanging stare before turning to address them with our answer, "We trust him."

Yuu didn't realise but it took him a moment to realise there was a big smile on his face and slipped his hand away from Mika. I always had on me a small package of antibacterial gauze pad and bandages just in case of bursitis from my shoes which was quite often and common occurrences from wearing heels time to time.

"Can you clean the wound for me?" I held out her knee, slightly twisting it so that he could see the wound clearly. Mayu let out a hiss as the wool made contact with the open cut and while Yuu applied the bandage on her wound, I gave her a pat on the head for being strong.

"Aww, don't worry," I cooed, wiping away the remnant of her tears, "It's ok buddy, when you grow up you'll learn how to do this on the inside."

This earned me a glare and a quirked look from the duo.

* * *

With the children safely tucked away in their home, I looked up at the setting sun and watching the rocks being beaten endlessly by the waves with Nana and she must have known the water was acidic for she seemed to prefer remaining close to me or she, just like most of the cats, hated large bodies of water.

"I've been thinking about it but I think somewhere in an alternate timeline there's a version of me who makes good decisions regularly." I told Nana, who meowed in response, "Good for them. Fuck them, though. Can you imagine you went to a parallel universe and were going to meet your evil self but the version of you there is actually really nice and you're the asshole, isn't that's just unfair?"

Nana blinked.

"I think you'd love Osaka," I told her of my intention to take her with me, "Lots of fuckboys to play around with and catnip! My grandparent would love you to bits and I'd come down every summer to see you and make memories."

Nana meowed as if to say yes.

Something wet fell on my knuckle and saltiness entered my mouth. Great, where did I-really-need-my-mum-out-of-the-country-before-my-exam-result-come-out mentality go? Now I was missing my mum? Pursing my lip, I bowed my head down in silence.

"Hana, why are you crying?" A high-pitched voice asked before coming to sit down by my free sided.

I didn't look up, "I'm sorry." I didn't like showing something like this to children who were already going through enough hardship.

"Why are you crying?" She asked again innocently, tone void of judgement, "Did you fight with Mr. Vampire?"

"No, it's not that." I sniffed, wiping my tear with the sleeve of my shirt, "Ah…my tears just keep coming. I must be stupid." I was told Noriko was an orphan by Jin who has been accommodating her as her adoptive family, having lost both her parent to the virus and I didn't want to bring up those sad memory again, "Because I'm so pitiful and stupid, I keep crying."

"No, don't you know how smart you are?" I was always amazed how sincere and honest children were, there wasn't any blind flattery or false compliment, just pure truth they saw through those big eyes of theirs.

"Thanks." I grinned, "I feel better now because you said that."

"You're smart. You're really smart and pretty."

"'You're smart and pretty, Hana.'" I repeated after myself, feeling the tears dry at those simple but difficult words.

Noriko gave me a toothy grin, "There you go! Smile like that. You're prettier when you smile, Hana."

I opened my arms and she climbed in for a hug, "Thanks, Noriko, I feel much better now."

"So you didn't fight with Mr Vampire?"

I shook my head, "No."

"I like Mr. Vampire." She mentioned, "But if you ever fight with him, tell me, I'll tell him off for you."

"Really? I like Mr. Vampire too."

She nodded, "I think he likes you too. He's not as mean with you compared to others."

I giggled, burying my head into her hair, "What are you doing out here so late though?"

"I'm not a kid," Noriko insisted, "I can take care of myself. I'm more stronger than I look, you know."

"I know."

My hair flattered against the sideway wind, curtaining my face and tickling my nose. When I crooked my head to brush my hair to my ears, I was met with a blurry image and my eyes squinted in poor habit to try to make out a clearer image. Picking up Noriko and Nana to meet the person half way, my smile spread as the picture became sharp enough to identify. I mean, there was only one person in the entire town that had blond hair and wore that trademark white uniform.

"Wassup my guardian angel!" I greeted, bouncing up to him.

"Guardian angel?" He frowned at the absurd title.

"You saved me like how many times already?" I explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "I think you deserve that title."

"'Angel'." He scoffed at the word like it was the most ironic thing in the world, "You shouldn't say things you know not of."

"Then is guardian Satan better?" I retorted, looking at Noriko, "What do you think? Guardian angel or Satan?"

"Angel, his hair and eyes remind me of angel."

"Guardian angel it is then." We came to an agreement.

"Mr. Vampire did you came to see Hana?" Noriko asked.

He didn't answer her.

I looked at her, "I think Mr. Vampire came to see _you_. Come on, Mr. Vampire and I will walk you home. Do you wanna come down? Oh, no?" I adjusted my hold around her so she was holding Nana for me to use both of my arms.

"Ok, Mr. Vampire, lead the way." The child stretched her arm, as if to tell him to lead.

He seemed irritated at her ordering but wordlessly walked forward. We headed back to the village where Jin's house was and also the place Noriko was staying since she had no adults to look after her.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Noriko asked.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, gambling's becoming kinda boring."

"If I'd known I'd end up here, I'd have brought more games," I told her, "Well, think about it tonight and we can ask if others want to join in. I don't think adults are going to appreciate me making gamblers out of you kids."

"OK." She shrugged before looking at me in the eyes, "Are you going to stay here forever?"

My face couldn't hide the expression of surprise at the frank question. We were on the run and knew this peace wouldn't last forever but I wasn't part of them, weren't I? If I choose to, I could stay behind and make a new life here or choose to follow them and find a way to get out of this world and back into mine.

"Do you want me too?"

She nodded, a response I was expecting, "Well, you see, I'm trying to find my way home but we'll see."

"You can make home here."

"I can." I said, "Give me a time to think, OK?"

"OK."

We soon arrived at the house she shared with Jin's family. The door opened with Jin poking his head out, "Noriko, nan's angry you know."

"She was playing with me," I defended her, "Tell her I'm sorry for keeping her so late."

"Then do I get more chocolate?" His eyes sharpened at the opportunity.

"If we get more, I already feel regret teaching you gambling now." I smiled as I put Noriko down on the ground. She seemed hesitant to let Nana go, "You can have her for the night, I think she's getting bored of me."

Her face brightened, snuggling the cat closer, "Thank you." She motioned for a kiss and I leaned forward, allowing her to give me an affectionate peck on the lip.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, remember, if there's a monster under your bed…"

"You grab a bottle of holy water and spray that sorry-excuse-for-a-monster like Rambo sprayed that M-60."

I gave her a thumb up and our elaborate group member-only high five, "Say goodnight to monster that eats children who are bad for me."

She gave me a half lidded stare before giving me a curt goodbye for my little antic as Jin closed the door with a wave as well, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

After they were gone, I finally let out a deep sigh I was holding back, "Seriously, I'm getting too old to keep up with children. Which is weird because my body wasn't like this a year ago. Guess this is what university does to you. When you get ill at university, you don't ever get better; instead you just learn to accept this new lower standard of health."

He seemed to ignore me (again).

"Are you hungry?" There was a shift in his position.

"How do you go long without food for so long, like I tried not eating for 5 minutes and I felt my cells dying."

"It's blood." He said, "It's not 'food', it's blood."

"Well, blood is basically food and drink in one to you guys, isn't it? Protein shake."

"Stop referring to it as if it's normal."

"…Isn't it normal to you guys anyway?"

"No!" He spun around angrily, "You should be scared of me, disgusted, revolted, hateful of me."

"…Why, did you steal my food?" I asked awkwardly, "You know what I'm really scared of? What really disgust me? What really revolt me? What I really hate? When people ask me what I wanna do when I graduate, when vodka has higher percentage than my exam result, when I don't check the blackboard for two days and fail on 5 classes even though I only take 3 and miss out on 5 assignments, 3 presentations and my grandma's birthday, checking my bank account after a night out, having to set an alarm for the next day, and when I gotta know the time of day its written, what the writers last meal was, his favourite dinosaur, the day it was accessed, writer's mother's maiden name, the university they graduated from, lunar phase at the time of publication, what kind of birthday cake they had for their 7th birthday, what size shirt they wore when they wrote this to be able to cite a reference! And people who take minigolf seriously! Beside after 2 girls 1 cup, I don't think anything can surprise me nowadays." I passed him toward the house, "Let's go, Mika, you always get cranky when you're hungry."

"It's Mikaela."

I frowned, "Mikaela? You mean Mika is not your full name? Well I'm still calling you Mika because my mouth is too used to saying Mika so…" I shrugged carelessly.

Blackening to the barn wall, I waited for Mika (or Mikaela I just found out was his actual name but that name is one hell of a mouthful like reciting whole pi values so Mika will have to do) to arrive. As expected, his anger and irritation was showing at what was to come.

Pulling down my shirt, I waited and felt his fangs sink into my skin hesitantly. At least he didn't pull a BF this time. Staring at the sky, I thought I could never get use to this sensation of having my blood sucked. Terror of my imminent death runs down my spine the moment his fangs scratched against my neck but this was always replaced by the suicidal pleasure. My eyes dipped heavily as moments go by and he has yet to stop, strengths left my arms and my knee jerked under the weight.

"Stop…" I muttered weakly. I had to admit I never had such hard time in my life to form that simple sentence because if he stopped, so did the pleasure and I never wanted that to end.

He continued to drink.

"..Stop…" I said again.

I gave up after that as the pleasure increased the more he drank. A twitch of a finger then a gasp as he pulled back from my neck as it hung limply in his arm. I motioned him to allow me to lie down, eyes still focused on the sky. This numbness was so familiar it brought out my tears in me. Mournful tears. Angry tears. Tears of regret.

"Were you scared?" He asked.

I shook my head; a mere jerk to be precise.

"No. This feeling is really familiar so…do you know in three of my exams there were fucking letters I've never seen? It's that kind of feeling."

He didn't say.

If I could describe my feelings right now would be a woman who rolled down two mountains and through a jungle and manage a thumb up with a caption 'When you're striving to be consistently positive but people and life always trying you.' underneath it.

I shifted my body, facing his knelt knees as I mustered enough strength to bring my fingers up to wipe the blood smeared on the corner of his lip.

"Mika, you're a good person." I murmured, "Being able to do what you did that day…makes you a good person." Being drained of blood always had intoxicated-like symptoms that you tend to sprout out random things. Random and honest in some cases like right now. Something told me this boy in front of me was hurt and hardened by whatever he been through, like he'd been crying all alone, like he was the only person left in the world. I simply pointed out the good in him that he probably didn't recognise in himself until I pointed out. So many people feel beaten down and unworthy that, they really don't see the value they bring to this world. It's sad. It was just another way of saying 'I'm not trying to flatter you or be fake with those kind words; I just want you to realise how silly you are being. Look at me, I've been there and I'm now here.' I mean drunk girls in bathrooms are the most empowering and supportive people on the planet and we should all be more like drunk girls in bathrooms.

His mouth opened as if to say something until it was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mika."

I grinned and turned around, waving from the ground, "Yu!"

Noticing the fresh wound on my neck, he made a face of worry, "Are you OK?"

I gave him a thumb up, "I'm fine! What you guys need to understand about me…even if the moment seems like it's going to break me, I will never be broken. I'm a veteran at surviving!"

For now, all I could do was roll my head along the direction Yu was moving until my strength returned.

"Mika must like you; he always goes missing when you go missing," Yu grinned, "Like he's always worried you're going to do something silly."

"Yu!" I could hear the embarrassment in Mika's voice.

I laughed, "I did fell from a tree and nearly got killed like four times now so that might be why. He reminds me of my mum so much, it's unbelievable."

My words seemed to have sparked a fond memory because his grin spread to his ears, "He was bossy than, he's bossier now."

Mika made a sound of disapproval.

I giggled as stars danced to gangnam style in my eyes, "You two give me life–" I lost consciousness.

* * *

My eyes opened to the incoming sunlight with a slight ache in my neck. Without looking I knew there were numerous puncture marks, some coloured with bruises from the intensity he bit into. At least I knew it takes about 4 days for me to heal from each bite.

Turns out I woke up early actually, just enough to see others preparing breakfast.

"You're up early." Narumi commented, "Unusual for you."

"I'm shocked too; if I woke up this early everyday imagine where my life would be." I noticed Yu was absent; maybe he's a demon right now.

I headed to the barn, hearing shuffling and mumbling that indicated two people were inside. My face nearly slammed into the door when it burst open (I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose while knowing I was outside). My eyes met his before it landed on Yu's demonic eyes.

"What do you want?" He demanded while keeping an eye on his pocket watch.

"I don't know. I don't know why I came here."

The demonic Yu regarded me for a moment, more carefully this time then he gave me a sly smirk and asked condescendingly, "Don't you want to know who sent you here?" He gave his wrist a little shake, rattling the chains.

This caught both our attentions.

 _I do._ I inwardly thought, Mika made a move to close the door and I couldn't help bit out, little ticked by his arrogant demeanor, "I already know who sent me here!"

Both quirked their brows as I continued, "I prayed to be anywhere but in the same dimension as my mum when my exam results came out!" _Go away bruh!_

At that moment, Yu's horns pierced back into his head (ouch), eyes returning to its original colour and marks receding back into his skins.

Frowns marred Mika's face as if something didn't make sense. He took a quick glance at me before moving to Yu then back again.

"Mika," Yu called, rattling his chains to let him out now his possession was over.

"Not yet."

"Eh?"

I gave him a 'you-really-like-seeing-him-tied-up-don't-you' stare but Mika stayed glued onto his pocket watch as if he was waiting until certain time was up.

I didn't know how long past but it wasn't long until Yu was freed from his restrains and allowed to go.

"Your demon has no chill." I mentioned.

Yu simply smiled.

"How did you do it?" Mika demanded.

"Huh?"

"How did you repress the demon back?"

"Whaa?!" I was genuinely confused.

"I've been timing how long Yu stayed as a demon and every day it increases by two minutes. But today he came back even before the additional two minutes was up. What did **you** do?"

"What did I do? What did **you** do?" I was just as confused as he was, "I have no idea what's going on." Then again, I had no idea what was going on in my life.

"Are you thinking Hana has something to do with the demon being repressed?"

That had me staring wide eyed like a deer caught in a headlight, "I hope you not! I-I mean–like–I meant, well what does that make me? I'm p-pretty sure I don't have that **kind** of power." I shook my head in denial, "I need vodka." Staggering back into the house as the two boys followed into the house.

"We need to talk." Mika announced as I absent mindedly sat into the chair, shell shocked by recent revelation.

"What is it?" Shinoa was the first to insinuate.

"We think Hana has some sort of power." Yu revealed, "Some sort of power to repress my demon."

That caught everyone's attention and I was the spotlight, "…Now that I think about I did thought to the demon go away…and he did…b-but it could be coincidence though."

"Well there's one way to test it out," Narumi said, "Tomorrow when Yu becomes a demon, let's see if she can repress it down."

"…Ah shit…" _I prayed for my mum to be out of the country, not get me out of the dimension and give me freakin super powers. Why God? I mean I know I only become religious during exam period and yeah you proved theory of multiverse is true but I'm a nurse student tho. You a savage._

* * *

 **A/N: I really enjoy writing Hana simply because she's a mixture of some of my friends' pasts and craziness. Also I think from this chapter on I'm going to do a little trivia about Owari no Seraph from both manga and light novels:**

 **Fact: There are 20 noble ranks and 210 progenitors in total. 1 1** **st** **progenitor, 2 2** **nd** **progenitor, 3 3** **rd** **progenitor so on. The rank of the progenitors are determined by their sire's blood and 'generation' for example: Ferid was turned by 2** **nd** **progenitor Saitou and were given the rank 7** **th** **and Crowley was 'turned by Ferid' and were given the position of '13** **th** **progenitor' so it goes on as 2-7-13.**

 **First generations of vampires (aka vampire councilors are presumably turned by 1** **st** **progenitor) and for the second generation (like Ferid or Mika) you add 5 to the rank of the sire and for third generation you add 6 to the rank of sire to get the new vampire's rank and more you go down the generation, you add one each. So Mika technically can be classified as 8** **th** **progenitor as Krul turned him (2+5= 8).**

 ***Spoiler: Ferid turned Crowley with a stolen blood of Saitou's which technically make Crowley a 7** **th** **progenitor and blood-brother of Ferid!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it, always love hearing from my readers! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Hello guys, this is Cutie Bunny here,

It's been a long time since I've logged in to my profile.

So my readers' have been asking whether I have stopped writing stories and I just want to clarify: NO! (You can hoo-ray in relief!)

I'm in my 3rd year of university at the moment and I'm due to graduate next year around July. I'm focusing on my studies at the moment but after I submit my dissertation in, I'll probably have more time to work on my stories.

My head's full of ideas and my fingers are itching to write but I have to swallow that and focus on writing out my dissertation/essays and studying for my exams. I hate real life but unfortunately, there's more at stake in real life than at my favourite virtual world. I have not given up on my stories and I have several new chapters already written but I want to go over and rewrite some of the stories (including Kuroshitsuji and Pandora) before I release those new chapters.

I made a Tumblr blog so you can reach out to me easily via ask (anonymously as well if you wish). I'll probably respond faster there as I cannot reply to reviews. You can ask me anything you want there, about characters, my OC, anything so go crazy with it haha!

 **For people who messaged me privately on FF** : I'm really really really, infinite time sorry I didn't reply back to you in timely manner. Just know that I read them (when t hey come through via my email) and I'm thankful everyday for your thoughts and support. I will make time to respond to you; you guys are in my thought every second of the day.

My Tumblr nickname is: sunset-wishes-upon-hill

Since I've just set it up, it wouldn't show on google so here's the link: get rid of the brackets, the word full stop with . and spaces please.

sunset-wishes-upon-hill (full stop) tumblr (full stop) com

Hit me up!


	8. TUMBLR: NEW CHAPTERS TO STORIES (READ)

Hey guys, another author note here! I know you would prefer it to be a new chapter update notification but please hear me out - it hurts me to write author notes than stories :(

So since I have a Tumblr account, I figured since I can't write full length chapters for my stories, I figured **I'd write short spin-offs to my stories including Kuroshitsuji, Pandora etc**. The stories I upload on Tumblr, I probably won't upload here but this may change depending whether you guys want me to. Mind you, it will be short and probably POV from the other characters.

Right now, I have several Pandora/Kuroshitsuji spin-off short stories I'm planning on writing and uploading on Tumblr. I'm aware not all of you would have Tumblr account and I won't push you to make one. If people who don't have Tumblr account and do not wish to go through the hassle of making them, I'm not against uploading those stories on FF as well.

 **TO THOSE WHO HAVE TUMBLR ACCOUNT:** I would love to get to know my readers on there as well! I really love the ask  & answer features because it allows me to interact with you guys right away without waiting for me to upload a new chapter and responding to your reviews through it. Also, I don't mind if people sends me requests (it'll probably be short but that's what I can afford to do at the moment.)

Love you all and I swear I will make it up to you after I graduate. It has been such a journey for me, I started this account when I was in secondary school AKA middle school and now I'm in my final years of uni. Your love and support has helped me through a lot of things that went through my life and kept me grounded. There are times I just want to drop everything and stop but then I read your reviews and this gives me the strength I need; so, I can't express enough how much you guys means to me and the last thing I would ever want to do - intentionally and unintentionally - is to disappoint you guys. You guys are heavy part of my life and sometimes, I don't think I express it enough nor clearly.

I look forward to interacting with you soon.

Love, Cutie Bunny


End file.
